


Penumbras

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Drama, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Tragedy, Violence, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 55,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Harry descobre a verdade após o torneio Tribruxo chega a sua fase final. Nunca pensou que algo como isso poderia ser verdade, muito menos, para além das mentiras de sua vida... uma nova se somasse a ela. Uma que não tem comparação com os outros. Um em que seus pais não são quem ele pensava e que só o amor de um homem irá retornar a sua sanidade perdida acreditava quando soube que ele era o filho de Voldemort.





	1. O Despertar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Penumbras](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316140) by Majo Walles. 



 

Viu como Krum e Diggory se batiam a duelo só por avançar a maldita seguinte etapa.

Ele só queria terminar isto o antes possível. Já estava cansado de toda essa merda de torneio Por que tinham que lhe passar precisamente a ele, as coisas mais estranhas? Por que, de todos os adolescentes estúpidos que tinha em Hogwarts, teve que o eleger a ele o maldito cálice de fogo?

Agora estava aí, no meio de dois mastodontes dotados de magia (e outros atributos que não vinham ao caso), só para ver que um deles estava sendo vilmente utilizado.

Harry lançou lhe um feitiço pelas costas que conseguiu que o tremendo corpo do búlgaro caísse de bruços ao chão, inconsciente.

Cedric estava no solo quando o ajudou, e entre ambos chegaram a onde se encontrava a cálice dos três magos.

Não lhe pensaram duas vezes e correram até a atingir.

Sentiu como eram transladados e a sensação lhe desagrado como sempre. E quando se deu conta da verdade, que tinham sido transladados, já estavam em outro lugar. Estavam em um cemitério.

—Potter —disse uma depreciável voz cerca deles —, só te esperava a ti.

Harry se volteou para ver a Pettigrew lançar a maldição assassina ao bonito garoto que se encontrava a seu lado.

Não podia ser que outra vez sua vida se encontrasse entre a espada e a parede.

Sentiu como era praticamente amarrado a uma estátua e viu ao traidor de seus pais, como começava o cru ritual. Aquele que o traria de volta. Aquele que devolveria a vida a Voldemort. Tudo passou de maneira rápida.

Sentiu como a maldita rata o sustentou da mão e como a adaga se inseria em sua pele, rompendo seus tecidos e o fazendo sangrar no ato.

Todo o demais ocorreu com demasiada confusão.

Ao que parece, algo tinha falhado no ritual para devolver a vida do Lord Escuro, por que o gemido e a cara de terror de Pettigrew, eram por demais evidentes.

Viu como o Lord emergia desse caldeirão e se sustentava a cabeça com as mãos. O grito era desgarrador e gelou lhe o sangue a Harry.

—Meu… senhor —Pettigrew acercou-se com pavor — Que… sucede?

Voldemort retorcia-se sem deixar de gritar.

A estas alturas, os comensais tinham sido convocados pelo despegue de magia que tinha soltado o Lord. Todos, incluindo a Harry, viam como o Lord caía ao solo, coberto por um troço de teia negra que se colava a seu corpo.

Lucius estava com os olhos desorbitados e esqueceu seu mascara, que caiu ao solo fazendo um som oco. Acercou-se com cuidado a seu amo e o volteou.

Um gemido monumental estendeu-se pelo cemitério ao ver a aparência do Lord.

Harry não sabia como o qualificar, mas parecia ser o Tom Riddle da lembrança do diário, mas de uns quarenta anos, quiçá um pouco mais, mas para um mago, nada mais que demonstrasse sua verdadeira idade. Aquela que deveria de rondar pelos sessenta ou setenta anos. Não sabia bem, mas estava seguro que não tinha a idade que aparentava.

—Meu senhor —disse Lucius, tratando de acordar de uma maneira civilizada, mas pouco podia fazê-lo assim, pelo que preferiu o enfeitiçar, muito aos riscos que isso implicava —Enervate —o raio deu justo sobre o peito do Lord, o fazendo reviver no ato.

— Que demônios foi o que passou? —Disse com a voz carregada de ira — Como resultou a missão com os da profecia?

—Desculpe, meu senhor —disse-lhe um dos Lestrange, ao qual Harry não soube reconhecer, devido às máscaras — A que missão se refere, meu Lord?

—Não estou para jogos —disse com sua característica voz carregada de desprezo —. Claramente ordenei-lhes… ataquem aos Longbottom e tragam ao fedelho que faz perigar minha existência.

Todos estavam impactados pelo que viam…

Acaso Voldemort tinha perdido a memória?

Por que demônios quereria eliminar só aos Longbottom?

Por que merda tinha essa aparência?

—Meu senhor… acho que esta um pouco confundido —lhe disse Lucius — Ao que parece algo saiu mau no ritual.

—Pois não sei a que te referes —lhe disse volteando e vendo a Harry na tumba —James —foi um sussurro tão débil que quase ninguém lhe pôde escutar. Só Lucius que se encontrava a seu lado.

—Não é James Potter, meu Lord —lhe disse contrariado.

—Pois pareces-lhe bastante —disse olhando-o de frente.

— Por que sou seu filho, pedaço de merda! —Gritou-lhe o menor, com umas palavras que conquanto lhe saíram da alma, foram demasiado desagradáveis de escutar, de boca de um garoto de catorze anos.

— Isso é impossível! —Disse com quase um rosnado —James só tem um filho. Só Harry.

—Parece que para valer o ritual fez que deixasse de funcionar teu cérebro —conquanto lhe doía muito seu braço e estava aterrorizado, não deixaria que esse tipo se debochasse dele —. Sou Harry Potter, Voldemort. Não me recordas?

O tom de debocha nas palavras de Harry, enfureceram a mais de um comensal, que não podiam permitir que o fedelho se debochasse de seu amo.

—Isso é estúpido —disse rindo e depois sujeitando ao menor pelo queixo —Harry só tem em um ano.

—Meu Lord —falou-lhe Lucius, entendendo um pouco o que estava passando — Que é o último que recorda, meu senhor?

O tom arrastado nas palavras do loiro, realmente causaram-lhe náuseas a Harry. Ou quiçá eram a perda de sangue que o estava debilitando dantes do que pensava.

—Mandei a Black a buscar a meu filho, por que Dumbledore se tinha inteirado da verdade.

— Seu filho?

A pergunta fazer mais de um, entre esses Lucius e Harry.

—Ao que parece descobriu que Evans tinha um feitiço em cima e lhe tirou —disse molesto. Não gostava de ter que dar explicações —De modo que disse-lhe a Sirius Black, que fosse por James e Harry. Não era seguro que seguissem longe de mim.

As reações foram óbvias.

Lucius pôs-se rapidamente de pé e sacou a varinha de sua túnica.

Pettigrew começou-se a esconder como o covarde que era.

Harry ficou com a boca aberta, tratando de não pensar nas palavras do Lord.

-Meu parceiro e meu filho estavam em perigo.

Isso foi o último que pôde escutar Harry, dantes de perder por completo o sentido.


	2. Segundo Chamado

—Alguém vai sofrer as consequências, se é que ninguém me explica quem é esse fedelho —disse o Lord, enquanto apontava a Harry.

Os comensais estavam demasiado impactados como para entender mau as palavras do Lord.

Mas é que era realmente incrível, que algo assim sucedesse.

\- Bem. Se vocês não me dizem, outro me dirá —disse com raiva — Veem aqui, maldita rata! —Gritou com fúria. Pettigrew acercou-se, com mais que terror e foi sujeito com força pelo Lord —Minha varinha —sibilou entre dentes. Viu como o imundo desgraçado que tinha como servente, buscava entre suas roupas e por fim lhe entregava — Estende teu braço —nem sequer olhou-o, quando enterrou a vara na marca tenebrosa.

Ninguém dizia absolutamente nada, olhando como o mais temido dos magos escuros, rabiava pela falta de informação.

Mas que demônios lhe diziam?

Que aquele que estava inconsciente sobre a tumba de seu pai e com uma grande ferida no braço, é o que cria seu filho?

Não passou demasiado tempo quando Severus apareceu no meio do cemitério.

Notava-se evidentemente confundido. Nem sequer trazia posta as roupas que o investiam como uma sombra da morte.

—Não sabes quanto me alegra te ver de novo, Severus —disse o Lord.

O professor estava entre impressionado e assustado. Não era um imbecil. Sabia perfeitamente que o Lord estava por demais furioso. Exigiria uma cabeça, e esperava que não fosse a sua.

O que se lhe gelou o sangue, foi ver a Harry Potter na tumba. Por que não estava morto, Verdade? Não, não podia o estar. Seu fluxo de magia ainda percorria seu corpo e se podia sentir. Ele a podia sentir.

—Meu Lord —disse apoiando um joelho no solo — Alegra-me seu regresso —disse com sinceridade e esperando que o Lord, o notasse em sua voz.

—Pois a mim parece-me mais bem que esta aterrorizado, Severus —caminhava a seu ao redor, como se estivesse atravessando sua alma para saber a verdade — Convoquei-te para que me expliques que é isso de que o fedelho na tumba é Harry Potter?

Severus olhou-o estranhado, e não era para menos. Era como se o Lord, de um momento ao outro, não reconhecesse a seu próprio inimigo.

—Não sei a que se refere, meu Lord —disse sem olhar à cara — Ele é Harry Potter.

Voldemort apontou-o com seu varinha, ante a mirada atenta dos demais comensais.

— Crucio! —Manteve a maldição, até que por fim conseguiu escutar o grito de Severus. Algo que realmente lhe acalmava — Não gosto das mentiras, Severus! —Disse-lhe levantando sua cara com a ponta da varinha —Esse rapaz não pode ser Harry. Pelo simples fato de que Harry, tem só em um ano de vida.

Severus olhou-o como se estivesse em frente a um demente e não ao visionário que sempre creu.

Era realmente impossível que o Lord não reconhecesse a Potter.

—Meu Lord. Se permite-me —disse Lucius, ajoelhando-se em frente a ele — Não compreendo que passa com você, meu senhor —estava tratando de ser o mais respeitoso possível —Faz treze anos que nos deu essa missão, meu senhor.

—Não pode ser —disse Tom, com o tom mais duro que podia utilizar — Ordenei-o faz em uns dias.

—Meu… senhor —chamou-lhe Severus, tratando de repor se da maldição que o tinha atacado — Você mesmo foi à casa dos Potter, a matar ao fedelho e seus pais.

Tom olhou à distância.

Isso era impossível.

Dirigiu a mirada aos homens em frente a ele e teve que admitir que não estavam igual que faz dias. Pareciam obviamente maiores.

Lucius tinha perdido a cor do rosto ante as palavras de Severus.

Acabava-lhe de dizer ao Lord à cara, que era o assassino dos que ele cria seu amante e filho.

—Isso é uma mentira. —disse furioso, apontando aos dois em frente a ele — Por que assassinaria a meu parceiro?

— Desculpe, meu Lord? —Perguntou Severus — Qual parceiro?

Lucius tinha a imperiosa necessidade de pedir-lhe a Severus que fechasse sua puta boca de uma vez por todas.

—James Potter.

Severus sentiu como se lhe caísse um balde de água fria.

—Isso é… impossível.

— De que estas falando, Snape? —Disse-lhe alterado —Tu mesmo foste o que atendeste o parto de Harry.

Severus não podia dar crédito às palavras daquele homem.

-Tu ajudaste a James, para que desse a luz a meu filho.

**_Continuará..._ **


	3. De volta à Realidade

Severus não podia dar crédito às palavras do Lord. Era francamente impossível que algo como o que estava dizendo, fosse verdade.

—Meu Senhor —disse-lhe desde sua posição, ajoelhado em frente a ele —, não é possível que algo assim passasse. Eu recordaria.

— Dizes talvez que estou mentindo? —O tom utilizado pelo senhor tenebroso, era claramente irritado.

—Desculpe que lhe encordoe, meu senhor —disse Lucius. Crendo saber que é o que estava passando — Poderia me dizer qual é o ano que você pensa em que estamos?

Tom olhou-o com os olhos entrecerrados. Buscando em seu semblante, algo factível para poder o torturar até descarga sua frustração.

—1981, Lucius. Algo que deverias ter claro.

—Acho que perdeu parte de suas lembranças, meu senhor —disse agachando a cabeça. Tinha a leve impressão de que o Lord descarregaria sua fúria em algum deles e não seria bonito — Estamos no ano 1994, meu senhor. Ao que parece não tem consciência do que sucede.

Tom Riddle era um ser de pouca imperturbabilidade. Não era das pessoas que se ririam de uma situação como esta. Não. Ele buscaria em seguida o problema em isto.

Todo mundo parecia maior.

O garoto na tumba era horrendamente parecido a seu amante, mas menor.

Lucius dizia-lhe que tinham passado treze anos que ele não recordava para nada.

— Pretendes que ache que têm passado um tempo determinado que simplesmente já não lembro? —Perguntou-lhe sustentando-o fortemente do queixo, para poder ver nesses estremecidos poços de prata liquida. — Diz talvez que esse menino, é meu filho? Meu Harry?

—Meu Lord, você não é o pai de Potter —disse estupidamente um comensal, que foi ajustiçado imediatamente pelo furioso Lord.

— Avada Kedabra!

Os incautos assassinos experimentados ficaram congelados em seus postos, ao ver a fúria com a que o Lord acabava de liquidar àquele que punha em dúvida sua palavra.

-Não quero escutar uma estupidez como essa —disse os olhando atenciosamente — Falei claro?!

— Sim, meu Lord!

Os comensais terminaram ajoelhados. Todos ao redor do mago escuro.

Um choramingo dolorido fez voltear a Tom. E guiou-o até a tumba.

— Severus! —Chamou-o com potência, conseguindo que o homem aparecesse a seu lado no que se demorava em dar um respiro —Se é verdade o que diz e que este menino é meu filho Então é verdadeiro que James esta morto? —Interrogou-lhe, sem tirar-lhe os olhos de em cima a Harry.

—Sim, meu senhor —disse agachando a cabeça — Morreu junto a Lily Potter. A noite que você mesmo irrompeu em sua casa e os assassinou.

—Isso é impossível —disse apontando a Harry com a varinha. Vendo de relance, como Severus o olhava com uma expressão que nunca lhe tinha visto — Algo raro esta passando aqui, Severus. Estou seguro de que Dumbledore esta metido até o fundo neste assunto e não descansarei até eliminar definitivamente a esse velho infeliz.

—Sei-o, meu senhor —disse com sinceridade.

Por que não recordava as coisas que dizia o Lord?

Por que se esteve em algo tão importante como era um parto masculino. Teria que o recordar claramente. Coisa que estava bem longe de suceder.

—Não recordas o parto. Não recordas que Harry é meu filho, mas se o conheces.

—Sou seu professor de poções, meu Lord —disse-lhe com respeito.

—Leva-o de volta ao castelo. Que ninguém se inteire do que não recordas. Por que estou mais que seguro de que tratarão de justificar com alguma estupidez. E temos que ter claras nossas ideias, para poder encontrar a verdade.

—Sim, meu senhor —disse ao tempo em que apontava à estátua com sua varinha e conseguia que esta soltasse a seu pequeno ônus. Recebeu-o entre seus braços e dispôs-se a marchar.

—Veem a mim à brevidade, Severus —lhe ordenou o Lord, dantes de que desaparecesse.

—Esta mesma noite estarei junto a você, meu senhor.

Voldemort viu como um de seus mais fiéis servidores, desaparecia com o que todos diziam, era Harry Potter, e o evidente cadáver de um garoto de idade mais avançada ao que não lhe tinha posto atenção com anterioridade.

— Quero a todos em minha mansão, agora! —Decretou-lhes, se sequer voltear-se a olhá-los.

Sentiu quando ficou só no cemitério e a fúria lhe envolveu e apontou com sua varinha, no lugar.

\- Fiendfire!

Com inusitada acalma, viu como o lugar era envolvido pelas temíveis chamas. Agora tinha que averiguar muitas coisas. Mas a mais importante agora, era descobrir ao responsável por que seu amante, estivesse morto.

**_Continuará…_ **


	4. Segundo Despertar

Quando Severus apareceu no estádio, onde a maioria dos assistentes esperavam impacientes o aparecimento dos professores, que tinham ido pelos campeões, nunca se esperou que se desatasse um pandemônio dessa magnitude.

Dumbledore acercou-se de maneira pressurosa e esteve a um passo de tirar dos braços a Potter, mas disse-lhe que o levaria de volta ao colégio e que citasse à ordem.

Tinha que ganhar a maior quantidade de tempo, dantes de que Potter acordasse e começasse a falar. Não queria seguir nesse lugar. Lhe desagradava completamente o pranto convulsivo de Amos Diggory, enquanto tratava inutilmente de acordar a seu filho morto.

—Vai ao colégio, Severus. Que ninguém se acerque a Harry.

O diretor parecia apreensivo e Severus notou o que os demais não fizeram, uma pequena curva elevada na esquina direita do lábio do diretor, a qual desapareceu tão rápido como apareceu.

—Eu o acompanharei —lhe disse Moddy.

Severus sabia-o. Não era tão idiota como os demais.

O fato de que o suposto caçador de comensais não se tivesse metido com ele na cada corredor deserto, só podia significar uma coisa. Esse não era Alastor Moddy.

Caminharam pelo corredor que levav enfermaria quando o teuto o deteve.

—Snape…

—Não digas nada. Vai a teu despacho e espera aí até que vejamos como solucionar isto — a voz de Severus se notava alterada.

— Sabes quem sou? —Perguntou-lhe o homem.

—Não, mas sei perfeitamente quem não és. Agora me deixa aqui e te vai dantes de que alguém te descubra.

Severus viu como o homem se afastava e ele mudou rapidamente seus passos, ao ver que já tinha gente na enfermaria. Dirigiu-se a seu próprio despacho, com passo pressuroso, mas firme. Ao entrar, sacou sua varinha e transmutou uma das mesas que tinha para preparar poções, em uma cama. Deixou com cuidado o corpo de Harry e depois selou a entrada para depois insonorizar o lugar.

Estava a ponto de híper ventilar. Demasiadas coisas estavam passando por sua cabeça e ter ao fedelho dormido em seu despacho não lhe ajudaria a encontrar respostas.

—Enervate. —o feitiço golpeou o peito do garoto e fazer reagir de maneira estrepitosa. Conseguiu atracá-lo dantes de que caísse, por dar volta sobre seu custado, justo para o lado que tinha menos espaço. — Cuidado, Potter. O que menos preciso neste momento é que te rompas à cabeça por um estúpido acidente.

Harry olhou ao redor e tratou de apoiar-se sobre seus cotovelos, mas um gemido lastimoso saiu de seus lábios, quando sentiu que o corte em sua pele se abria novamente.

—Dói… bastante —disse com voz afogada.

Severus tomou-lhe o braço que estava empapado em sangue e levantou a manga com cuidado.

—Vulnera Sanentum. —viu como a ferida se ia fechando à medida que ia passando sua varinha por ela.

Harry sentia como a dor ia se aliviando paulatinamente e com um suspiro deu por finalizada sua exagerada agonia.

—Obrigado —disse-lhe baixando-se a manga novamente. Olhando onde se encontrava. Uma cama, mas não na enfermaria. — Onde estamos, professor?

—Em meu despacho, Potter. —disse-lhe apontando uma cadeira, para que se acercasse a ele e poder a utilizar. — Agora põe muita atenção no que te vou dizer.

—É sobre o que passou no cemitério, Verdade? —Notava-se em seu tom de voz, o inquieto que se encontrava, coisa que não se permitia exteriorizar. —Sobre essas mentiras que disse Voldemort.

—Não sei que tão mentiras podem chegar a ser.

— Tenta dizer que cabe a possibilidade de que seja verdade?! Que pode ser que seja filho desse monstro?! —Agora se, sua voz revelava sua frustração. —Disse que meu pai… Que meu pai, era seu amante!

—Sei-o. Foi o mesmo que me disse a mim. —se levantou e começou a caminhar ao redor da estância. — Aparte de certas coisas que me incluem pessoalmente.

—Mas isso é mentira… Verdade? —Disse-lhe baixando-se da cama e caminhando para o homem. — Diga-me que é mentira…

—Não o sei, Potter. Acha-me que também estou confundido. —não se girou a ver ao garoto. Muito menos quando sentiu que o sujeitava do braço.

— Sou filho de Lily e James Potter! Sempre me gritou na cara que era tão parecido a eles! —Não o ia soltar, até que lhe dissesse que era mentira e que era só uma táctica de seu amo para tratar do voltar mais louco do que achava que se estava voltando.

—Escuta-me bem, Potter. —lhe disse volteando, e olhando para abaixo, para ver os olhos verdes que durante anos, pensou que pertenciam a Lily Evans. — Não tenho resposta a tuas perguntas, mas o descobrirei.

—Espero que o consiga…

—Mas para isso tens que te ficar calado. —lhe disse sustentando dos ombros. — Diga a Dumbledore tudo, menos o que disse o Lord. Diga que o viste, que esta de volta, mas não o que disse de vocês.

—E de Sirius. —disse-lhe compreendendo um pouco o que pretendia Snape. — Por que disse que Sirius também estava baixo seu mandato, mas sei que Paddy não têm a marca.

—Como também não a têm muitíssimos comensais infiltrados.

Sentiram como golpeavam a porta.

\- É momento de que te transtornes, Potter. —lhe disse Severus. — Tem que parecer que estás voltado louco.

— E não tenho de estar?! —Disse-lhe com ar desafiante — Supõe-se que estou muito bem, depois de me inteirar que posso ser filho de um maníaco assassino que tem ido por minha cabeça desde que nasci?!

—Bem, pois é momento do demonstrar. —lhe disse indo para a porta e lhe tirando todos os feitiços que tinham encimas, para depois a abrir e deixar entrar a Dumbledore. — Deixo-te com ele —lhe falou ao maior. —, não suporto que se comporte como um malcriado e que me grite na cara sua histeria.

— Eu não estou histérico!

Severus sorriu de lado depois de passar pelo lado de Albus. Tinha demasiado que pensar e ver a possibilidade de sair do colégio para encontrar respostas.

**_Continuará…_ **


	5. Novo Lar

Lord Voldemort chegou à mansão Gaunt. O lugar não gostava para de nada.

Um edifício sombrio. Três andares de pura treva. Os jardins a seu ao redor estavam completamente desérticos. Nem uma flor poderia nascer nesses solos estéreis. As janelas, que em algum momento deveram ter mostrado o reluzente sol daquele majestoso lugar, agora não eram mais que teias de aranhas que se rompiam ante ao mais mínimo movimento dos alicerces. A fachada estava destroçada, o pórtico mostrava o musgo que a umidade tinha criado em o.

À direita podiam-se apreciar as ruínas do que pôde ter sido uma fastuosa pérgola, com pilares de mármore branco, que agora se via corroído pelo passo do tempo.

À esquerda, podia-se ver uma fonte, com a imagem de um anjo que apontava ao céu com a mão direita, enquanto a mão esquerda se encontrava no solo, junto à cabeça que devia coroar a estrutura.

Para Tom, só mostravam o imperioso desejo de ser destruída para que em seu lugar se elevasse o edifico que realmente deveria ir com seu status.

— Destruam este lugar! —A ordem foi dada a seus subalternos.

Nenhum disse nada. Simplesmente elevaram suas varinhas enquanto apontavam à estrutura e começavam a destroçar por completo o antigo edifício.

O Lord olhava sem nenhum vislumbre de inquietude. Esse lugar nunca poderia lhe servir para nada. Nem como casa, nem como sede.

Voldemort precisava um lugar mais solene. Um lugar que demonstrasse a grandeza de seu poder.

Não um tugúrio que se caía a pedaços.

—Meu senhor. —disse Lucius, mostrando o respeito que se merecia o homem em frente a ele. — Ofereço-lhe minha mansão. Pode dispor dela quando queira.

Tom viu em sua oferta uma boa opção.

—Compraze-me teu compromisso, Lucius. —deu volta para afastar do lugar, enquanto seus vassalos seguiam com sua tarefa —. Guia-me então, Lucius.

O loiro patriarca da antiga família, fez uma reverência ante seu senhor, para depois estender-lhe um pergaminho. Um translador.

Voldemort pôde apreciar a magnífica estrutura que era a mansão Malfoy.

O lugar encontrava-se às saias de uma montanha e adiante dela tinha um resplandecente lago.

A construção (que parecia um castelo) se alçava com imponência em frente a ele. Demonstrando os alicerces da prestigiosa família Malfoy. Os jardins, cuidadosamente arranjados, davam gala do bom gosto de seus donos.

Parecia que se tinha transportado a um novo reino, um onde ele, também era amo e senhor.

Lucias guiou-o através dos esplendorosos corredores, até que chegaram ao despacho.

Um lugar incrível que demonstrava claramente a classe que tinha Lucius, e todos aqueles que estiveram no lugar dantes dele.

Voldemort tomou assento depois da extraordinária mesa de roble.

—Quero respostas, Lucius.

O loiro podia notar a mirada carregada de cólera que tinha o Lord e sabia que se não contestava corretamente às interrogantes do homem, o passaria muito mau.

—O ajudarei no que possa, meu senhor —arqueou seu corpo em uma exagerada reverência.

—Quero saber por que ninguém recorda nada? —Olhou pela janela, tratando de ordenar suas ideias —Severus não recorda sua participação na gravidez de James. Ninguém recorda que James estava esperando a Harry e que ele é meu filho.

—Meu senhor. Não posso dar respostas concretas —contestou com temor —. Só lhe posso dizer que também não recordo nada do que você diz.

O Lord não queria perder mais tempo, muito menos pela ineficácia de outros.

— Tentas dizer-me que estou delirando, Lucius?

—Não, meu senhor. Só que não entendo como é que você é o único que recorda algo.

—É o mesmo que quero saber —volteou a cadeira e apontou ao bar, para convocar um copo de Fire Whisky. Estava seguro de que Lucius tinha o melhor —Agora chama a Severus. Quero saber que passou com Harry.

—Sim, meu Lord.

Lucius saiu do despacho, dantes de que a seu amo se lhe ocorresse a brilhante ideia de cruciar-lo.

Severus por outro lado encontrava-se em uma encruzilhada.

Não sabia que demônios estava passando e Dumbledore tinha transladado a Potter a seu próprio despacho para falar com ele.

Só esperava que ao fedelho não se lhe ocorresse abrir a boca.

**_Continuará…_ **


	6. Conversas

Harry sentia-se evidentemente incomodo por estar só com o diretor. Cria ainda no velho, mas já tinha a espinha da dúvida metida.

E se era verdadeiro?

Se era filho de Voldemort?

Não pôde evitar se estremecer ante a só imagem. Algo que obviamente notou o diretor.

— Sucede-te algo, filho?

Harry tratou de não gritar. Era a segunda pessoa que lhe dizia filho. Bem, Voldemort não o tinha chamado assim, mas o insinuou.

—Não me sento bem, senhor —tratou de soar o mais convencido possível. Tinha-lhe prometido a Snape que não arruinaria a situação, em prol de saber a verdade —, gostaria de ir-me a descansar.

—Claro, Harry —disse-lhe sentando-se depois de seu escritório e arranjando-se as gafas sobre o nariz, fixou a vista nele —, mas me encantaria te fazer um par de perguntas.

—Pois… suponho que sim —lhe disse tratando de não olhar aos olhos. Esse idoso tinha algo raro na mirada, que conseguiam o convencer do que seja.

— Que foi o que passou no cemitério, Harry?

O velho tinha seus olhos fincados no menor. Não deixando de analisar as mudanças na atitude do adolescente.

Harry por sua vez, tratava de não mostrar demasiado sua ansiedade. Afogava as vontades de gritar ao diretor que lhe contasse a verdade.

—Chegamos com Cedric e alguém o matou… foi, Pettigrew senhor. Esse homem assassinou lhe.

Dumbledore pôs-se de pé e começou a caminhar ao redor do despacho.

—Diga mais, Harry. Conta-me tudo.

—Atrapou-me e realizou um ritual… ele está de voltada diretor. Voldemort voltou!

O idoso deteve-se em seu posto. Enquanto dava-lhe as costas a Harry.

— Disse-te algo, Harry? Algo completamente absurdo?

O garoto ficou pensando.

Que fosse seu pai era algo absurdo?

Entrava nessa categoria?

Porque para ele, era algo completamente impossível.

—Chamou aos comensais. Tinha muitos deles.

O diretor viu-lhe de relance, mas não pergunto sobre o tema que Harry, obviamente tinha desviado.

— Conseguiste reconhecer a alguém? —Situou-se atrás de Harry e sustentou-o pelos ombros, mas sem deixar que o garoto se volteara — Alguém que chamasse tua atenção?

—Não, senhor —lhe disse com algo de temor. Sentia que se estava asfixiando. Que precisava sair de ali —. Não me sento bem, diretor.

—Claro. Claro, Harry —baixou suas mãos pelos braços do garoto e sustentou-o para fazê-lo parar-se —. Trata de ir descansar.

Harry sentiu-se muito incomodo pelas ações do diretor. Suas mãos chegaram a tiritar quando sentiu as mãos do diretor baixar por seus braços.

—Com sua permissão —afastou-se do homem e quase correu à porta.

—Harry —chamou-lhe de repente, conseguindo que o garoto parasse, mas não de modo que se volteara — Não creio prudente o que lhe contes disto a ninguém… quiçá a teus amigos, mas a ninguém mais —Harry assentiu e seguiu caminhando — Nem sequer ao professor Snape, Harry.

O garoto esteve tentado a dar volta e perguntar o por que, mas sentia que se se volteava, não sairia desse lugar.

—Como você diga, diretor.

Harry saiu correndo e chegou ao final da gárgula.

Não olhou a ninguém. Simplesmente correu a qualquer lugar. Queria que deixasse de passar o tempo, que a gente desaparecesse a seu redor.

Não se deu conta quando já estava sustentando de uma árvore à orla do lago. Cobrindo sua boca para que o grito de desespero que sentia, não se escapasse de sua garganta.

Caiu de joelhos, enquanto negava com a cabeça.

-Não pode ser que esse homem o saiba —se repetia a si mesmo — O diretor sabe que passou.

Fechou os olhos, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem. Estava completamente superado.

Não podia ser que toda sua vida tenha sido uma completa mentira. Que seus pais não fossem seus pais, pelo menos Lily.

Como se supõe que o teve James?

Que um homem tivesse um bebê era impossível!

Tão impossível como que fosse o filho do Lord?

-Minha cabeça vai-se a relentar.

—Não se te dou algo para isso.

Harry se volteou e pôde ver a seu professor de poções. As lágrimas ainda caíam por seus olhos.

\- Que demônios passou?! —Perguntou-lhe ao tempo em que se agachava, para ficar à altura do garoto.

Harry não contestou, somente o olhava aos olhos.

Severus sabia que estava cometendo uma indiscrição, mas precisava saber que merda lhe tinha dito Dumbledore, para ter deixado a Potter nesse estado.

Se imiscuo na mente do garoto. Buscou nas lembranças do que tinha vivido nesse dia. A cena no labirinto. O búlgaro estava evidentemente baixo a maldição Impérios. Viu quando Pettigrew matou a Diggory e como atracava ao garoto sobre a tumba de Tom Riddle. A reação de seu senhor e a dos demais comensais. Passou de longo quando se viu a si mesmo nas lembranças do garoto, isso já o sabia.

Quando seus passos o guiaram à conversa no despacho de deu conta de tudo. Dumbledore sabia algo. O homem perguntou-lhe para sacar-lhe o que todos escutaram, mas a cena que lhe desagradou foi quando o sustentou, quando viu como o garoto se alterava pela cercania do idoso. Uma cercania que nunca lhe tinha visto ter com nenhum aluno.

Saiu da mente do garoto quando escutou as últimas palavras do homem.

—Tenho que saber a verdade —lhe disse o garoto, sem deixar do olhar — Ele sabe, professor. O diretor sabe algo e não me vai a dizer. —Severus via que a cada vez se ia desesperando mais — Me diga a verdade, faz favor!

—Não a sei. —estava sendo sincero com o garoto. Pôs-se de pé e ajudou ao garoto a levantar-se.

—Já não aguento mais, Sabe? Toda minha vida é uma merda.

Harry não podia evitar que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos, bem mais ao notar que a angústia subia mais por seu corpo.

— Que lhe fazes a meu afilhado, Snape?!

_**continuará...** _


	7. Tire-o daqui

Quando Harry viu aparecer a Sirius em frente a eles, não pôde fazer mais que o olhar. Não se sentia cômodo de ir a ele e o abraçar, como tantas vezes o tinha feito dantes.

O só fato de pensar que Sirius também era um comensal, lhe enchia a alma de dor.

Também esta era parte da mentira que era sua vida?

—Afasta-te dele, Snape.

Severus alçou uma sobrancelha, tratando de encontrar a razão pela qual o chucho lhe dizia isso, até que notou algo que não tinha advertido dantes. Harry Potter estava aferrado a sua túnica. Ele não o abraçava, mas se tinha permitido que o garoto se acercasse tanto que parecesse que estivessem abraçados.

—Acalma-te, Black —afastou a Harry de seu corpo, coisa que lhe custou um pouco —. Potter, vê com teu padrinho.

—Eu…

Sirius e Severus notaram como o garoto duvidava, coisa que estranhou a Severus e doeu a Sirius.

— Que passa, pequeno prongs?

—Nada Sirius —lhe disse agachando a cabeça, mas sem mover do lado de Snape. Sabia que se queria respostas, teria que conseguir desse homem. Severus Snape era seu boleto à verdade.

Severus começou a analisar rapidamente suas possibilidades e só ficava uma saída. Tinha que averiguar que mais sabia o Lord e que tanto sabia Dumbledore.

Sujeitou a Harry do braço e acercou-se a Sirius.

—Se quer ser de ajuda, leva-te a Potter —Viu como ambos o olhavam como se estivesse louco — Quer o ajudar, verdade? Pois é o único que pode fazer por ele nestes momentos.

—E segundo tu como demônios vou fazer isso?

—Pois isso te deixo a ti —Lhe disse com incomodo —. Não sei, diga-lhe a Dumbledore que será bom para o fedelho ou eu que sei.

— O lugar mais seguro para Harry é Hogwarts!

— A Hogwarts entrou alguém que mando a Potter à morte nesse maldito torneio!

— Será que teu amo pensa o eliminar finalmente!

— Deixa de falar estupidezes, Black!

— Quer parar de uma vez?! —Gritou-lhes agoniado, enquanto mantinha-se o mais afastado possível de uma briga.

Ambos homens se giraram e se deram conta como Harry estava a um passo de um ataque de pânico.

—Black, por uma puta vez em tua vida, confia no que te digo e o tire daqui.

Sirius olhou-o com rancor. Estava seguro de que o maldito cretino era o responsável por que Harry se encontrasse nesse estado. Mas tinha razão. Tinha que tirar a Harry do castelo para saber que lhe passava.

—Vê por tuas coisas, Harry —disse-lhe com determinação.

— Sirius? —Chamou-lhe sem entender bem qual era o plano de seu padrinho.

—Irei falar com Albus. Vens-te comigo a Grimmauld Place.

Sirius se volteou, mas sentiu como o sujeitavam do braço.

—É necessário que o diretor não saiba que falamos. Inventa-lhe o que seja, mas te assegura de que o garoto não fique aqui por um tempo.

Sirius assentiu. Não era para nada grato o obedecer ao que Snape dizia, mas seu dever era velar por Harry.

Afastou-se quando terminou de se transformar em sua canina forma.

Harry viu-o partir ao colégio e girou-se para ver a seu professor.

— Por que me manda com ele?

—Por que é o melhor por agora —lhe disse caminhando para o castelo e vendo que Potter o seguisse —. Tens que estar longe do diretor por agora. Pelo menos até que saibamos que é o que passa aqui.

Quando chegaram à entrada, Sirius vinha em companhia do diretor, pelo que Severus deu um passo atrás e lhe fez uma senha a Harry para que se calasse, enquanto se afastava em direção ao campo de Quidditch. Não era bom que o diretor o visse em companhia de Potter.

Desde o campo viu como o diretor parecia discutir algo com Black e como o chucho estava vermelho de fúria.

Só esperava que não passasse e terminasse falando a mais em um ataque de ira. Potter sujeitava-se de seu braço como tabela de salvação, e parecia tratar de acalmar a Black.

Finalmente viu como o diretor assentia e como os outros dois entravam ao colégio. Esperava que fosse para recolher os pertences de Potter e se largaram da escola.

Severus esperou cerca de dez minutos dantes de sair em direção a seu despacho, mas quando ia chegando, se deu conta de que o decano o esperava na entrada de seus aposentos.

—Severus, rapaz —suado-lhe.

Snape não pôde evitar apertar os punhos ao recordar como esse homem tocava a Potter, só esperava que não fosse nenhuma caricia mau intencionada, ainda que suas esperanças não estavam muito nisso, depois de ver a mirada que o velho lhe dava ao garoto.

— Em que posso lhe ajudar, diretor?

Passou pelo custado do homem e abriu a porta, deixando entrar ao diretor.

—Gostaria que me fizesses de um favor, meu amigo —lhe falou o diretor, com esse tom que lhe fazia parecer um pobre e indefeso idoso —quero que averigues que é o que esta planejando Tom. Sei que algo mau deve estar urdindo.

Evidentemente não tanto como você.

-Sei que não é fácil para ti te apresentar ante esse sujeito, após tanto tempo…

—Já o vi, diretor —disse com voz seca —. Se não o recorda, fui eu quem trouxe a Potter de volta.

—Então sabes que foi o que passou no cemitério.

Severus pôde notar em seus olhos o resplendor que sempre aparecia quando queria conseguir algo.

—Não o sei, mas é precisamente o que quero averiguar.

Dumbledore passeou-se pelo despacho, sem olhar nunca ao professor de poções.

—Estou preocupado por Harry, Severus. Sinto que algo mau lhe sucedeu —parecia tão preocupado, que Severus teve que se recordar a si mesmo que aquele sujeito queria manipular a todos a seu ao redor —Harry é um garoto fabuloso, tem um poder inigualável e me preocupa o que Tom tente se acercar a ele com más intenções.

_E repito, não tanto como você._

—Então irei ver que é o que posso averiguar, diretor.

Severus pôde voltar a ver esse sorriso. A mesma que apareceu na cara do homem quando supostamente lamentava a morte de Diggory.

—Te estarei muito agradecido, Severus —caminhou novamente à saída, mas se deteve —Devo te informar que Harry não esta no castelo.

— Desculpe? —disse-lhe, fingindo ignorância.

—Foi-se com Sirius, a sede da ordem, a Grimmauld Place.

Não disse nada mais, simplesmente se foi.

Severus olhou a porta estranhando.

Que é o que pretendia Dumbledore a lhe dizer isso?

Sabia perfeitamente que agora iria com Voldemort.

Por que lhe daria a direção da sede com tanta naturalidade?

Pretendia talvez que Voldemort se inteirasse de onde se encontrava Potter?

—Severus.

O professor se volteou quando escutou que o chamavam. Encontrando com a cara de Lucius na lareira.

-Está em minha mansão… quer ver-te.

Severus simplesmente tomou uma capa que estava no cabideiro junto à porta e se dirigiu à lareira lhe pendurando nos ombros, enquanto tomava um punhado de pó flu.

— Mansão Malfoy! —Gritou ao tempo em que o fogo verde o rodeava.

Era momento de falar com o Lord.

**_Continuará…_ **


	8. Entrevista com o Lord

Quando Severus chegou à masmorra, ainda se sentia mareado por todo o que lhe tinha confessado o Lord.

Eram cerca das três da manhã e tinha que dormir um momento dantes de que começassem as classes desse dia, pelo que se dirigiu a seu dormitório, mas ao atravessar seu despacho viu um sobre do diretor sobre seu escritório.

Olhou o documento com atenção e pôde sentir-se um pouco mais aliviado.

As classes deste dia tinham-se suspendido por duelo. A morte do garoto Diggory tinha conseguido o que outras mortes na guerra não o fizessem nunca. Que agradecesse por um momento.

Não era um ser meramente frito, mas todo o que estava rodeando sua vida nesse momento eram demasiado fortes como para se preocupar do decesso de um garoto que estava de acordo em participar em um torneio no que já tinham tido baixas ao longo dos anos.

Caminhou novamente a seu dormitório e depois de entrar ao banho para dar-se uma ducha e mudar-se de roupa, sentou-se em sua cama, mas não se deitou. Sentou-se na orla e sustentou sua cabeça com as mãos.

—Isto não pode estar passando.

Sua vida estava-se dando volta completamente e agora o único que podia fazer é ver como solucionar as coisas.

Poderia recordar uma a uma as palavras de Voldemort. Essas coisas que agora o torturavam por não poder as recordar.

_Quando chegou à mansão Malfoy, se encontrou de frente com Lucius._

_O patriarca da família não tinha a melhor expressão._

— _Se não queria que ele estivesse aqui, poderia ter encontrado uma desculpa._

_Lucius olhou ao pocionista e só negou com a cabeça lhe dando a mão em sinal de saúdo._

— _Nunca me molestaria que o Lord se alojara em minha mansão, o que me molesta é todo o que está passando. Não gosto não saber das coisas e não poder as controlar._

— _Imagino._

_Em silêncio e sem dirigir uma mirada a nenhum lugar, caminharam em direção ao despacho._

_Severus pôde ver novamente a cara do Lord escuro e ainda lhe estranhava o ver assim. Nunca se imaginou que voltaria a ver a Voldemort com a mesma aparência com que o conheceu ao unir a suas filas._

_Ambos vassalos fizeram reverência ante seu senhor e este, com um movimento de mão, lhe fez se sentar em frente a eles, e pôs os cotovelos sobre a superfície da mesa, enquanto apoiava o queixo sobre as mãos, sem tirar sua vista dos homens._

— _Evidentemente devem ter as mesmas perguntas que eu —lhes disse o Lord, para depois se apoiar no respaldo da cadeira, deixando as mãos sobre seu colo — Algo passou que não os deixa recordar o que viveram durante muitos anos._

— _Meu Lord —disse Lucius, pedindo a palavra —, você sabe que cria, creio e crerei sempre em sua palavra. Mas custa-nos entender como é que somente você parece recordar fatos de uma vida que nós não chegamos a viver._

—  _Quer ver minhas lembranças, Lucius? —A voz de Lord não pressagiava nada bom, pelo menos, se a resposta era positiva._

— _Que minha vida termine neste momento se faço algo que vos moleste, meu Lord —disse o loiro, agachando a cabeça— Sua palavra é o único que peço._

— _E parece-me bem, Lucius —Voldemort olhou ao pocionista, que não tinha dito nada desde que começou a falar—. Tal parece que o mesmo passa contigo, Severus. Que foi o que averiguaste com Dumbledore?_

— _Algo sabe o diretor, meu Lord —lhe começou a relatar —, tratou de lhe sacar a Potter o que tinha passado no cemitério._

— _Fez-lhe algo a meu filho._

_Severus estremeceu-se ante as palavras do Lord_

_Realmente podia dizer-lhe filho a Potter após estar a ponto de matar em várias oportunidades?_

_Agora o assunto recaía em que podia lhe dizer ou não._

_As palavras do diretor sim, mas… que passa com a atitude para Potter. Esse olhar raro e a caricia._

_Não. Definitivamente isso o vigiaria ele mesmo._

— _Ao que parece efetivamente algo sabe o diretor._

—  _Por que diz?_

— _Por suas palavras —disse-lhe meditando suas próprias palavras — Consegui sacar a Potter do colégio e enviá-lo com seu padrinho…_

—  _Seu padrinho? —O Lord estava obviamente confundido._

— _Sirius Black._

— _Black não é o padrinho de Harry —ambos homens olharam ao Lord, esperando que terminasse suas palavras —. Os padrinhos de Harry são Rodolphus e Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Os outros dois homens simplesmente ficaram sem palavras._

_Se as palavras do Lord estivessem acertadas._

_Em que demônios pensavam ao nomear a Bellatrix como sua madrinha?_

_Rodolphus está bem. Era um puto assassino, mas parecia ser o mais centrado dessa família._

_-Mas bom. Pelo menos Black é um dos nossos._

— _Isso é outro ponto, meu senhor —disse o loiro —. Sirius Black está do lado da luz._

— _Isso é absurdo, Lucius. Black sempre tem estado em minhas filas. Era um dos melhores espiões que tínhamos no corpo de Aurores… ademais, claro, de seu vinculo contigo._

_Lucius agora sim que perdeu completamente a cor de sua cara._

_Que demônios poderia existir entre ele e Sirius Black?_

— _Meu senhor —disse tratando de não parecer escandalizado —. Não sei a que se refere, amo._

— _Ao pequeno Draco, claro._

_Lucius arrugou um pouco o entresseio._

_Por que Draco?_

_Que tinha que ver seu dragão com o convencido, supérfluo, intrometido e pretencioso de Black?_

_\- Algo mau, Lucius?_

— _A verdade, meu senhor. Não sê porque o idiota de Black teria que ver algo com meu filho._

—  _Além de tê-lo trazido ao mundo?_

_Severus se volteou de maneira exageradamente rápido e centrou sua vista no rosto de Lucius._

_O loiro tinha ficado completamente em branco._

— _Meu senhor —chamou-lhe o loiro, sem mudar sua expressão —Black não trouxe a Draco ao mundo, Narcisa…_

— _Bem —disse cortando seu discurso — Vejo que não recordam absolutamente nada do que eu sim recordo agora._

_O Lord pôs-se de pé e começou a caminhar pelo despacho, detendo em frente à janela._

_-Vocês tinham seus próprios casais, bem como também outros dos membros de meu círculo interno. Sim tinha mais casais a parte, realmente importa-me muito pouco. Os que estavam mais cerca de mim, eram quem tinham o poder para isso._

— _Meu senhor…_

_-Não me interrompa agora, Lucius —lhe disse com vos séria — Quando James esteve comigo, também estavam seus amigos. Todos poderosos e com habilidades que muito poucos têm. Inclusive os comensais que me apoiam nestes momentos, não atingem seu nível. Quando os enviava em missões, fazia com seus próprios casais, porque assim me assegurava que sua união os ajudava. Sempre mandava a Lucius com Black e a ti com Evans, Severus._

_O professor de poções pôs-se de pé nesse momento,_

_Isso tinha que ser uma mentira. Ele nunca esteve com Lily._

**_Continuará…_ **


	9. Entrevista com o Lord II

— _Isso… isso é impossível._

_Severus não era capaz de se recuperar ante as palavras do Lord._

_Lily. Sua querida Lily nunca foi uma comensal. Seus princípios estavam bem longe de parecer-se aos que dava a ordem escura._

— _Não entendo que é o que te estranha, Severus —lhe disse o Lord, vendo a expressão na cara do docente — Sua querida Lily era uma fiel participante de nossa causa e quero que agora mesmo me expliquem que é o que tem passado nestes anos._

_Ficaram calados, não sabendo que dizer ao homem que tinham em frente a eles._

_Que seu filho o odeia por que tem tratado de mata-lo inumeráveis vezes?_

_Que a pessoa que amava se tinha casado com a pessoa que ele dizia, era uma fiel comensal?_

_Que Sirius Black estava livre depois de ter escapado de Azkaban e agora estava a cargo de seu filho?_

_O Lord só os olhava. Caminhando ao longo da especiosa estância. Esperando com uma incrível paciência, o que se dignassem a lhe dirigir as palavras._

— _Vejo que lhes custa me falar após tanto tempo._

— _Meu Lord, o difícil é ordenar os fatos._

— _Então começa pelo mais importante, Lucius. Que foi o que realmente passou com meu parceiro?_

— _Morto, meu senhor —disse-lhe com cuidado, tomando em conta que o Lord não o duvidaria e descarregaria sua fúria nos que tênia em frente a ele — Morreu a noite do Halloween de 1981._

— _Isso já me tinha informado —sua voz se notou muitíssimo mais carregada, mais furiosa —, o que quero saber é quem o matou._

— _Segundo todo mundo sabe… e nós também, foi você, meu Lord —lhe disse Severus, ao ver que Lucius se tinha negado a contestar — Meu senhor chegou à casa dos Potter e matou-os. A James e a Lily, mas quando tentou com Harry, algo falhou e você desapareceu por um período de dez anos. Ou pelo menos não se soube dantes de você._

—  _Quando voltei, supostamente?_

— _Faz três anos, meu senhor. Quando tratou de obter a pedra filosofal e se enfrentou a Potter por ela._

— _Nessa época… Harry só tinha onze anos._

_Não podia evitar se sentir um pouco orgulhoso. Seu filho enfrentou-lhe, ou pelo menos isso lhe diziam, quando recém entrava a Hogwarts._

— _Efetivamente, meu Lord. Potter só levava em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, sem tomar em conta a inexperiência que tinha em conto à magia._

— _Explica-me isso._

— _Meu Lord, quando Potter chegou a Hogwarts, não sabia absolutamente nada de magia. Viveu no mundo muggle desde que seus "pais" morreram. Foi levado por Dumbledore à casa da irmã de Lily, para que eles se fizessem cargo do bebê._

—  _Que foi o que disseste? —O ar na habitação se tensou abruptamente e ambos homens temeram por sua vida — Meu filho? Meu herdeiro foi criado por esses asquerosos muggle? Esse estúpido velho decrepito deixou a MEU filho com esses seres que desprezaram a magia?_

— _Fez, segundo ele, por que o sangue de sua família o protegeria, mas quando chegou a Hogwarts…_

—  _Pare! —Acercou-se com passo rápido a Severus e apontou-o com seu varinha — Legeremens!_

_Severus foi presenciando a cada um dos palcos que Voldemort foi desmembrando. Viu quando foi a ver o lugar onde viviam os Potter e como o lugar estava completamente destruído. Quando Dumbledore lhe disse que Harry Potter ficaria com seus tios. Saltou ao dia em que Harry foi selecionado pela casa dos leões e como Dumbledore sorria enquanto o via. Pela primeira vez deu-se conta do trato que tinha tido o velho com o garoto. Sempre foi assim, sempre o olhou de maneira rara. Viu quando Severus, por uma rendia da porta da enfermaria, escutava a conversa de Dumbledore com Harry, depois de que este se enfrentasse com Quirrell e que segundo ele, foi o mesmíssimo Voldemort o que se apareceu na parte traseira da cabeça do homem e que o estava manipulando como a um fantoche para que fizesse o que ele quisesse._

_Saltaram um pouco mais e viram quando Harry chegou no segundo ano de sua estadia em Hogwarts, as roupas com as que vinha. Os amigos que o rodeavam. Viu o acordar de seu filho quando descobriram que era um falante de Parsel. Quando salvou ao sangue sujo. Saltando rapidamente de palcos._

_Harry chegou no terceiro ano e Remus Lupin apareceu em sua vida. O Licantropo parecia desviver-se pelo filho de seu amigo e a chegada de Sirius Black depois de escapar de Azkaban só fez que Harry recebesse mais carinho por parte dos dois homens. Até esse ano. Quando alguém envolveu ao adolescente de catorze anos no torneio dos três magos, as provas que superou e as de vezes que esteve a ponto de desfalecer. Passando pelas últimas lembranças extraídas por Snape desde a cabeça de Harry. A conversa com Dumbledore e como lhe rogava a Severus para que lhe dissesse a verdade._

_Quando Voldemort saiu da cabeça do mestre, tinha demasiada informação que processar._

— _Volta ao colégio, Severus —disse-lhe ao tempo em que se sentava no sitia depois do escritório — Vigia a Dumbledore. Algo trama com meu filho._

— _Sim, meu senhor —fez uma reverencia e se foi levantar quando escutou que o Lord voltava a falar, mas desta vez, não era a ele._

— _Lucius, quero que mandes a reconstruir a mansão —lhe estendeu um pergaminho — Quero essas dimensões e os espaços exatos._

_Pôs-se de pé novamente e caminhou à janela, ante a mirada atenta dos homens._

_-Assim que Harry saia neste ano transladasse-se à mansão. Se Dumbledore trama algo… serei eu mesmo quem o treine para que não volte a lhe pôr um só dedo em cima._

_Severus e Lucius assentiram e saíram. Sem dizer nem uma só palavra_.

Agora em sua habitação, podia se dar conta de todo o que passava.

—O Lord destruirá a todos. Não deixará a ninguém vivo, a ninguém que tenha feito dano a seu filho.

Dispôs-se a dormir um momento. Tinha três dias dantes de cumprir a missão que lhe tinham encomendado. Um simples pergaminho que repousava no bolso de se túnica.

" _Vá por Black. Se ele terá a meu filho. Terá que demonstrar sua antiga lealdade"_

**_Continuará…_ **


	10. O sequestro

Harry leva quase em uma semana em Grimmauld Place com Sirius e não tinha tido notícias sobre nada do que passava no exterior. Parecia que agora todo mundo queria o proteger do que ele já sabia.

Desde que chegaram, Sirius tinha-o deixado encerrar em sua habitação. Só saía para ir comer ou ao banheiro que se encontrava a umas portas. O lugar era grande para ele. Maior do que sempre tinha tido. Segundo Sirius, essa é a habitação que ocupava ele quando era jovem.

A habitação era simples. Uma cama familiar, com mesas de noite a ambos lados e lustres na cabeceira. Um escritório cerca da única janela que apontava ao parque, em frente à casa. Era aí onde passava a maior parte do dia. Pensando, recordando, tratando de armar o desastre que era sua vida.

— Harry?

A voz de Sirius sacou-o de seus pensamentos. Só ele poderia lhe ajudar, mas temia em que o que disse Voldemort fosse verdade. Se ele era um de seus comensais…

Como podia confiar em que tudo que o que lhe dissesse é verdade?

Como podia ir e simplesmente falar de seus temores, tomando em conta que podia ir com esse tipo e lhe dizer tudo dele?

-Algo passa contigo. —entrou na habitação e se sentou na orla da cama — Veem, Harry. Senta a meu lado.

Harry caminhou quase como um inferi. Desde faz em uns dias, simplesmente fazia o que lhe diziam, como se não tivesse vontade própria. Sentou-se a seu lado e deixou que Sirius passasse um braço por seus ombros.

-Desde que Snape disse-me que te trouxesse aqui, esta atuando de maneira distante, mas frio, não sei. Como se não fosse o mesmo.

—Quiçá não o sou —disse baixando a cabeça. Não queria que Sirius o visse tão débil.

—Claro que é, Harry —lhe abraçou com mais força e lhe beijou na testa — Somente esta confundido e me encantaria saber por que.

—Não posso, Sirius. Não agora.

— Mas por que? —Olhou-o aos olhos e viu a desesperança que eles refletiam — Que foi o que te passou? Que é aquilo que te atormenta?

—Tudo, Paddy —o olhou apertando os dentes —. Que de um tempo a esta parte não se nem sequer quem sou, quem me deram a vida ou quem me rodearam desde que tenho uso de razão.

—Não entendo por que diz isso, pequeno. Você é Harry Potter, filho de James e Lily Potter e me tens a mim, sou teu padrinho e estarei contigo sempre.

—Ninguém me assegura isso.

Sua voz estava amargurada. Sabendo que o que dizia Sirius, pode que não fosse verdade.

Sirius ia falar novamente, mas sentiu como as defesas da casa eram atacadas.

— Que demônios?! —Pôs-se de pé enquanto sacava sua varinha — Fica-te aqui, Harry!

Sirius saiu da habitação e chegou ao térreo o mais rápido possível.

— Para onde vai com tanta pressa, Black?

Sirius deu-se voltada com incomodo, só a esse tipo se lhe ocorreria entrar sem pedir autorização.

—Snape —chamou-lhe com desprezo dando-se volta, só para terminar o apontando de novo — Por que merda trouxeste a Malfoy?!

—Lamento que não valorize minha presença, mas você vem conosco.

— Com vocês não vou a nenhuma parte!

—Sim que o elegesse bem, Lucius —disse Severus, se debochando do aristocrata.

Lucius simplesmente não punha ouvido às palavras do pocionista. Tinha toda sua atenção na figura altaneira de Sirius Black. Cabelo negro, longo até quase atingir seus quadris. Alto, imponente, infundado nessa asquerosa roupa muggle que chamavam couro e que se lhe amoldava extraordinariamente ao corpo.

_Para valer esse corpo tinha sido seu?_

_Ele lhe tinha dado a luz a Draco?_

Por que agora que o via. Os rasgos fortes, a arrogância e insolência que demonstrava seu filho, nunca a tinha visto em Narcisa. De fato, a mulher não era mais que uma boneca. Uma formosa boneca que podia luzir e passear como um enfeite.

—É hora de ir-nos —disse levantando a varinha e apontando ao animago — Queira ou não. O Lord quer… falar contigo.

—Não me levará vivo —suas palavras estavam tão carregadas de ódio como sua mirada — Não deixarei que lhe toquem um só cabelo a meu afilhado.

—Vou ver a Potter —disse Severus, enquanto se volteava. —encarregarei dele.

— Pare aí Snape!

— Desmaius!

Lucius apressou-se a sustentar o corpo de Sirius, que tinha caído imediatamente por não ter posto atenção a seu ataque.

Pôde apreciar o delgado que estava e seus pómulos marcados.

Se Black era seu casal e tinha tido que deixar a Draco e a ele por estar em Azkaban… o culpado sofreria baixo sua própria mão. Com um Malfoy não se mete ninguém. E se arrebataram-lhe a seu casal, iam pagá-lo.

Na planta alta, Severus chegava à habitação onde podia perceber a magia de Harry. Parecia descontrolada.

— Professor?

Quando Severus viu a Harry, sentiu como se tivesse passado muito tempo. Não tinha visto ao garoto em um estado de tal delgadeza, que seus olhos se vissem tão grandes.

—Viemos por Black.

Não era necessário lhe dar demasiada informação. Nada que o perturbasse mais do que estava agora.

— Com quem ficarei?

Severus encontrou-se de repente com que não tinha posto atenção em isso. Não podia ir e pedir ao garoto que os acompanhasse. Muito menos à mansão Malfoy, onde o Lord os estava esperando.

—Eu ficarei contigo —se deu volta para sair da habitação — Em seguida regresso. De modo que não saias daqui.

Harry simplesmente viu como o homem desaparecia pela porta, sem apartar a mão de seu peito, onde seu coração queria se arrancar sem saber porque.

**_Continuará…_ **


	11. Sempre foi um desgraçado

Novamente caminhava por esses intrincados corredores, esperando chegar finalmente ao lugar em onde o tinha desde faz tanto tempo.

Ninguém no colégio sabia desses corredores. Esse lugar que era como seu refúgio e onde ele era dono e senhor.

Apontou à porta que tinha à frente e começou a recitar um antigo feitiço. Quando terminou, por fim abriu a porta e vislumbrou a sombra contra a parede, amarrado contra a cabeceira da cama e com seu corpo coberto por uma túnica remendada.

Junto a essa pessoa, no solo, encontrava-se o corpo de um adolescente. Tinha cerca de quinze anos, mas sua aparência não passava de onze ou doze. Um corpo magro, pálido, o cabelo longo e castanho, que se encontrava enredado em sua totalidade. E agora caía cobrindo seu suave rosto, ao se encontrar desmaiado.

— Como esta?

Desde a cama, o sujeito que estava atracado entre grilhetas lhe dedicava uma mirada furiosa.

— A que vem agora, velho mau nascido?

Uma forte bofetada cortou o ar no lugar e o silêncio que de um momento ao outro se tinha produzido.

—Não me fala nesse tom, meu doce jovem —se acercou à cama e ainda ante os movimentos de seu ocupante, pôde deslocar uma de suas mãos ao longo de sua perna —Não quererá que teu pequeno Dziban te pergunte o porquê de seus golpes verdade?

—É um desgraçado, Dumbledore.

—Leva quase dezesseis anos dizendo o mesmo, filho. Acho que seria bom que mude seu discurso por um mais… complacente.

O homem na cama sentiu asco ao recordar a quantidade de vezes que esse asqueroso homem o tinha submetido.

Quando o atracaram, ele tinha pouco mais de três meses de gravidez e esse homem não se conteve à hora de violar. Nem sequer o fato de que a vida dentro de seu ventre perigara.

Quando o bebê teve nascido foi ainda pior. Só lhe rogava que dantes de entrar nesse quarto, enfeitiçasse a seu bebê para que se dormisse. Não queria que seu menino tivesse que presenciar todas as atrocidades que esse homem lhe fazia.

Assim tinha vivido durante os últimos quinze anos.

Não podia escapar. O trabalho de parto tinha requerido um grande esforço e encontrava-se só. Ocupou até a última fibra de magia que tinha e isso, mais a poção inibidora da magia que lhe velho de fornecia, o deixou reduzido ao que era agora, um squid.

Ele, que em seu tempo foi um poderoso mago, era bem mais baixo que aqueles aos que combatia quando esteve ao mandato do Lord.

E tudo pela traição desse tipo. Por que não pôde aguentar não ser eleito pelo que era seu casal.

Agora tinha que aguentar esse decrepito corpo sobre ele. Manchando como em tantas ocasiões. Degradando ainda mais sua vida. Sua asquerosa vida.

—Está mais calado que de costume —lhe disse o velho, enquanto se acomodava a roupa e lançava um feitiço limpador sobre o corpo do que seguia amarrado na cama. — Normalmente é mais… agressivo.

—Quiçá esteja cerca de morrer —lhe disse olhando o corpo de seu filho — Quando o vai libertar? Sabe que ele não tem nada que ver neste assunto.

—Eu faria, se não fosse filho de quem é.

Dumbledore apontou o corpo do adolescente e fazer levitar até deixar na cama

-Recorda que não pode morrer. Por que se o faze. Teu filho ocupará teu lugar.

Sem dizer mais saiu da habitação.

O homem que tinha ficado na cama viu com dor a seu filho.

Não podia fazer nada por ele. A seus quinze anos, Dziban não sabia de nada. Só o básico, como falar e comer. Não pôde lhe ensinar nunca a escrever ou ler, como ele faria? Nesse lugar não tinha nada mais que o que Dumbledore precisava. Uma cama. A seu filho para ameaçá-lo e a ele para que o tomasse a cada vez que se lhe antojava.

Foi sequestrado quando mal tinha dezoito anos e nesse tempo estava com o homem mais maravilhoso que conhecia. Aquele que lhe tinha dado a força para seguir a cada dia e com quem esperava voltar a estar. Pelo menos para dizer-lhe que nunca deixou de amar e entregar a seu filho.

Seus olhos recheavam de lágrimas a cada vez que o recordava.

—Remus —tudo pela vingança de um ser que não pôde nunca ter a seu casal. Por que ainda que o tivesse transformado, nunca seria correspondido.

Fenrir Greyback tinha-os traído. Tinha-o entregado a Dumbledore e disseram-lhe que não o matariam, por que se o faziam, o lobo no interior de Remus se descontrolaria ao sentir que sua essência desaparecia e o velho não poderia voltar ao controlar, seria uma besta sem ataduras, sedenta de sangue e vingança.

Sua grande dúvida foi se alguma vez Remus sentiu que perdeu sua magia.

Agora só podia ficar aí, esperando que em algum dia Dumbledore morresse e alguém descobrisse que se encontrassem aí. De preferência antes de que o velho deixasse de dar a seu filho a poção mata-lobos, por que se não o faziam… não sabia que podia ser deles.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Em Grimmauld Place, as coisas estavam mais tranquilas do normal.

Severus tinha-se ficado na biblioteca da mansão, esperando que Potter não se metesse em nenhum problema. Sentiu como golpeavam a porta e viu a cabeça do garoto aparecendo pela fresta.

— Que passa Potter?

Viu como o garoto parecia se debater entre falar ou não. Até que ao que parece atuou a favor da palavra.

—Eu… me perguntava se quer acompanhar no jantar.

— Desculpa? —Isso o tinha desconcertado por um momento.

—É que como Sirius não está… bem, eu preparei algo de comida e me perguntava…

—Está bem, Potter. —disse ao tempo em que deixava o livro que lia sobre a mesa e se encaminhou à saída.

Harry caminhou rapidamente para chegar à cozinha e servir os pratos. Não tinha a mais remota ideia de por que o fazia, mas só lhe veio a ideia e ele a tomou.

Severus sentou-se onde o garoto lhe indicou e viu que em frente a ele tinha um simples prato de massa com molho de tomates e carne picada.

Não disseram nada e só se dedicaram a comer.

E Severus nunca disse que lhe parecia a comida mais deliciosa que alguma vez tinha provado.

**_Continuará…_ **


	12. É hora de falar, Padrinho

Harry notava que algo lhe tinha passado a seu padrinho desde que saiu essa vez que Snape ficou com ele. Notava-o mais retraído. Ficava por horas olhando pela janela que estava na sala e estava seguro de que algo mau lhe passava ou pelo menos, algo o tinha o suficientemente distraído como para passar por alto as horas da comida. Se não fosse por que praticamente o obrigava a comer com ele, nem sequer se levantaria desse lugar que tomou como sua nova base privada.

Agora estava aí de novo. Com a mirada perdida na distância. Sua melancolia era palpável, mas isso já lhe tinha fartado.

—É suficiente, Sirius —disse-lhe parando a seu lado e cruzando-se de braços — Quero saber que te passa? Que é o que te tem assim?

Sirius olhou a seu afilhado. Seus olhos brilhantes e suplicantes, pedindo-lhe que lhe dissesse algo do que o mesmo se negava a crer.

—Não é nada, pequeno —lhe doía lhe mentir, mas não lhe ia dizer o que lhe disse Voldemort — Só estou um pouco cansado.

Harry deu-se conta como desviava a mirada, como parecia querer revirar.

— Onde foi faz dois dias?

—Só saí por aí, Harry. Não tens que te preocupar por mim.

—Preocupo-me por que te quero. —se agachou adiante de Sirius e sujeitou o rosto do maior — É muito importante para mim. É como meu tio, meu irmão, meu pai. Não posso deixar passar o fato que te vejo cair dia com dia.

—Harry —fechou os olhos com força. Não queria lhe mentir, mas isto o superava — Não posso, não quero te dizer algo se não comprovo que tudo é verdade.

—Diz-me, Sirius. Diga-me o que te tem assim… É sobre Voldemort? — Perguntou com cuidado, o sabendo do delicado que era o tema em geral.

Sirius levantou a mirada e cruzou-a com a de Harry.

Que podia saber seu pequeno sobre o que esse tipo lhe disse?

\- É sobre ele. Teus olhos não mentem, Paddy.

— Que é o que sabe, Harry?

—Só o que ele me disse no cemitério… que você é um de seus comensais.

—Não o sei —disse se sustentando a cabeça — Não recordo nada, pequeno.

—É o que diz o professor. Como se uma parte de sua memória tivesse sido extraída.

—Mas isso é impossível… não poderia ter esquecido a…—Apertou os dentes enquanto a angústia o consumia.

—Paddy, faz favor. Diga-me a quem. A quem não pudeste esquecer?

—Ai, pequeno. —Disse-lhe abraçando-o com força —Ele me disse coisas que são impossíveis. Que não pude ter esquecido.

— Mas recorda se era um comensal ou não?

—Não preciso recordar —lhe disse com um sorriso triste, enquanto se levantava a manga da camisa azul rei que trazia posta — Só precisou me lançar um Finite para que voltasse a aparecer. Sempre a tive e não soube.

Harry mordeu-se o lábio inferior ao ver a marca no braço de seu padrinho. A marca que o investia como um comensal. Não lhe infundiu o temor que achou que sentiria quando visse a marca. Passou-lhe um dedo pela marca e sentiu-o como uma tatuagem. Um mais dos que seu padrinho tinha em seu corpo.

—Diga-me que mais passou, faz favor.

Sirius olhou-o e assentiu. Quiçá o ajudaria a se libertar um pouco.

— _Isso é impossível —dizia Sirius desde o chão, enquanto olhava seu próprio braço, onde descansava a marca tenebrosa._

_Tinha acordado faz uns minutos e em frente a ele se encontrava Lucius Malfoy e um homem que não reconhecia. O cabelo negro e os olhos azuis recordavam-lhe a alguém, mas não podia se lembrar de quem. Malfoy respondeu-lhe em seguida. Disse-lhe que estava em frente a Lord Voldemort e a reação de Sirius foi lógica, se afastou em seguida, quase ocultando depois do cadeirão onde dantes estava seu corpo inconsciente._

_Voldemort disse-lhe que não tinha que temer, que se estava aí era por que queria voltar a reunir a seu círculo seleto e que ele, como membro ativo, tinha que estar aí._

_Sirius gritou-lhe uma quantidade de impropérios dignos de um vulgar, mas nesse momento Voldemort apontou-lhe um Finite incantatem e em seu braço rebelou-se a verdade._

— _É um de meus comensais, Sirius Black._

_Voldemort olhava-lhe desde a distância, ao igual que Lucius._

_Malfoy tinha a cabeça metida em todas as coisas que tinham passado. Se Black tinha a marca, tal como o tinha dito o Lord, então os demais também podia ser verdade. Poderia ser que Sirius Black tenha sido seu amante faz anos e que ele tivesse trazido ao mundo a seu filho._

_-É hora de que falemos, Black —disse o Lord, caminhando até o sitia que estava no despacho de Lucius — Foi, é e será um de meus comensais. E por alguma razão nenhum de vocês parece o recordar._

—  _Nós? —Disse-lhe desde o solo — A quem merda refere conosco?_

— _Cuida tua língua, Black —disse-lhe Lucius, esperando que suas advertências fossem suficientes para que o Lord não quisesse o calar para sempre._

— _Cuida a tua, serpente. Ou melhor não. Por que não te mordes e te envenenas para nos deixar em paz de uma puta vez?_

— _Tão adoráveis como antanho —disse o Lord com um sorriso retorcido — E respondendo a tua pergunta… refiro-me a todos meus comensais antigos. Lucius, Severus, você… Lupin._

—  _Moony nunca seria um comensal!_

—  _E você sim? —Disse-lhe com sorna — Talvez só você é capaz de trair, mentir, enganar? Crê-me, Black. Esse lobo é um dos meus ao igual que você._

— _Não —disse negando com a cabeça. Alterado ante a ideia de que quisessem trazer a seu amigo a esse lugar. Ao igual que o fizeram com ele — Não se atrevam a lhe pôr um só dedo em cima._

— _Que atitude tão possesiva com o lobinho, Black —disse o Lord, o olhando quase divertido. — Não te parece adorável, Lucius?_

_O loiro não contestou, simplesmente inclinou a cabeça._

_\- Que mau, que mau. Diga-me Black, Recorda que era um de meus comensais?_

— _Já disse que não —lhe respondeu se levantando por fim, mas apertando as mãos._

—  _Recorda que trabalhava para mim, como espião no departamento de Aurores?_

— _Não faria isso._

—  _Recorda que era o amante de um de meus comensais?_

—  _Isso não é verdade!_

_Voldemort desfrutava de torturá-los assim. De fazer que suas lembranças chegassem inesperadamente. Que a verdade lhe desse na cara._

—  _Recorda que em seu ventre se gestou um bebê?_

_Desta vez Sirius viu-se impossibilitado de dizer nada. Era como se lhe tivesse enfeitiçado. Como se nesse momento se encontrasse sozinho no centro do nada._

_Não podia ser que algo assim tivesse passado e que ademais o tivesse esquecido._

_\- Recorda que trouxeste à vida ao pequeno Draco?_

_Sirius deixou-se cair de joelhos. Suas pernas não tinham as forças suficientes para sustentar o peso de seu corpo morto. Negava com a cabeça._

_Draco?_

_O único que conhecia era o garoto Malfoy, mas era o filho de sua prima e de Lucius._

_As palavras do Lord voltavam-lhe a atacar de maneira feroz._

_\- Que é o que nega? Demonstrei-te que é um de meus comensais. A marca esta em ti… e imagino que em seu corpo esta a marca que me dá a razão ao dizer que tiveste um filho._

—  _Cala-se! —Gritou-lhe sustentando-se a cabeça._

— _Foste o casal de Lucius e juntos trouxeram à vida a Draco._

Harry estava com uma expressão na cara que o dizia tudo. Estava completamente aturdido.

—Depois disso me disseram que te tinha que manter a salvo. Que tinha que te proteger de Dumbledore, enquanto se descobre a verdade.

— É o papai de Draco Malfoy?

—Não o sei, Harry. Só sei que o que me disse esse sujeito me tem estado dando volta na cabeça desde que me devolveram aqui.

Harry estava impactado, mas antes de que pudesse lhe dizer algo mais, a lareira começou a crepitar.

Ambos se puseram de pé. Vendo como o diretor saía pela lareira.

—Olá, Harry, Sirius —disse-lhes com sua característica sorriso — Venho por ti, Harry. É hora de que regresse ao colégio.

Harry olhou a seu padrinho, buscando ajuda neles, mas parecia que Sirius também não tinha ideia de que fazer.

**_Continuará…_ **


	13. Eterna proteção

Sirius dava volta por Grimmauld Place como se com isso pudesse se acalmar. Não tinha podido fazer nada quando Dumbledore veio e se levou a Harry para voltar a classes.

—Tenho que fazer algo. Snape não esta no colégio por que Voldemort o chamou.

Suas mãos suavam e não sabia que demônios fazer.

\- Não posso chegar e ir a esse lugar bem como se nada não sou… —se deteve em frente ao espelho que estava — Supõe-se que se sou um… não, não posso ir lá, mas Harry.

Sirius praticamente estava-se dando golpes na cabeça quando já não pôde mais. E recordando as palavras de Voldemort sacou a cruz que pendurava em seu pescoço.

—Tem que proteger a Harry Potter, Black. E se algo chega a passar, utiliza este translador para chegar a mim.

Não tinha idéia se resultaria ou não, mas não tinha muitas oportunidades.

\- Leva com o amo —pronunciar essas palavras não lhe souberam para nada bem, mas Harry não estava seguro só.

Quando chegou a seu destino, não esperou se encontrar novamente nesse lugar. A mansão Malfoy.

Ainda tinha que pensar sobre essa parte de sua vida. Pensar em Lucius… sinceramente não lhe causava absolutamente nada, como se sequer lhe conhecesse, coisa que também rondava por sua cabeça. Outra coisa muito diferente era Draco. A cada vez que esse rapaz chegava a sua mente, parecia que tudo se voltava de cabeça e era incapaz de pensar em outra coisa que não seja o garoto lindo de olhos cinzas.

—Não dê um passo mais.

Sirius sentiu como uma varinha era posta em seu pescoço e como lhe tiravam a que tinha na mão.

—Esta cometendo um grande erro.

—Não. Meu senhor me agradecerá o que lhe entregue a um mago do bando da luz —a pessoa que o tinha sujeito era possivelmente de sua mesma altura e se notava, pela sombra que se projetava na muralha, que não tinha uma constituição física muito maior à sua, mas tinha varinha e o tinha desarmado — Mas antes —disse subgerente e cheirando o pescoço de Black —… parece-me que poderia me divertir contigo antes de…

—Tira suas asquerosas mãos dele, Amycus.

Sirius sorriu de lado. Parecia que tinha guarda pessoal dentro das filas de comensais.

—É minha presa, Malfoy —respondeu o tipo, sem apartar a varinha do pescoço de Black.

—Creio, Carrow, que tenho dito que o solte. Não o voltarei a repetir.

—Obedece, mentecato —disse-lhe Sirius, tratando de apartar desse estúpido que lhe fincava a varinha no pescoço — Malfoy, preciso que Snape parta a Hogwarts.

— Cala-te! —Disse-lhe Carrow e golpeio a Sirius na nuca.

—Não devia fazer isso —Lucius se acercou de maneira perigosa a Amycus Carrow e o apontando com a varinha lhe descarregou sua raiva —Crucio —o corpo do comensal se retorceu no chão por espaço de três minutos — Te direi uma vez mais, imbecil. Não o volte a tocar.

O pobre idiota que seguia no chão, olhava como os outros interatuavam, sem apartar os olhos de Sirius. Com sua alta e delgada figura, com o negro e liso cabelo caindo em cascata por suas costas. Queria-o para ele… e o teria.

—Snape tem que se ir. Dumbledore foi por Harry e não pude fazer nada para o reter.

—Bem. Acompanha-me —disse-lhe caminhando em frente a ele — Não é bom que apareça por aqui assim de repente.

—Não tentava vir, Malfoy. Harry é por quem vim.

—Não pretendia que viesse por mim… ainda.

Sirius deteve-se inesperadamente, mas ao ver como o prepotente loiro seguia seu caminho com um sorriso de lado, terminou por bufar e o seguir.

—Estúpido.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Harry sentia-se demasiado raro de estar em sua torre. Sentia como se todo mundo estivesse o olhando de maneira rara, desafiante, como se estivessem esperando que de um momento ao outro se pusesse a atacar a todos da nada. Nem sequer Ron ou Hermione, seus supostos amigos, tinham-lhe falado desde que chegou. Um terrível afogo envolvia-o. Queria sair daí o mais rápido que fosse possível. Ainda bem que só ficava três semanas de classes. O problema o teria depois, por que ainda não sabia como conseguir que o sacassem da casa de seus tios. Não quereria voltar a essa casa. Muito menos se não eram seus parentes.

E pensando em isso.

Que passaria com sua vida se para valer era filho de Voldemort?

— Que faz aqui, Potter?

Harry creu alucinar ao dar-se volta e encontrar-se com Draco Malfoy. Ainda rondava em sua cabeça as palavras de seu padrinho. A ideia de que este loiro seja filho de seu padrinho se lhe fazia ridícula. Claro, tão ridícula como a ideia de que ele fosse filho de sua Némesis.

—Só caminhava, Malfoy —disse passando de lado.

—Isso o suponho. A pergunta é outra que faz aqui?

Recém nesse momento, Harry deu-se conta de que estava nos terrenos de Slytherin. Era incrível. Sentia-se bem nesse ninho de serpentes. Será por suas raízes?

—Potter, Malfoy.

A voz do mestre de poções chegou desde suas costas, conseguindo que ambos jovens se voltearam.

—Professor —saudou-lhe Draco. Mas dantes de que lhe devolvessem o saúdo — Com sua permissão.

Harry ficou nesse corredor, só com seu professor de poções que não deixava de olhar.

—Há que fazer algo para que Dumbledore não se te possa acercar, pelo menos até que saibamos como arranjar todo este enredo.

— Mas que? Parecesse que tem poder sobretudo.

—E tem, crê-me —abriu a porta de seu despacho e fazer entrar — Tem que te manter sempre acompanhado. Teus amigos têm que andar contigo acima e abaixo.

—Quando os recupere —disse com ar abatido — Não sei que passou, que todo mundo parece querer me fazer desaparecer.

—Isso é por influência das massas —lhe disse lhe passando um copo de água, ao ver o estado descanado do garoto — Depois de que o torneio terminasse. Diggory pai lançou seus dardos contra todos…te incluindo.

— Mas eu não fiz nada! —Disse levantando da cadeira onde se tinha sentado e fazendo cair o copo de sua mão —Eu… o lamento, não quis.

—Acalma-te —disse-lhe apontando ao copo e arranjando o desastre que tinha deixado. —, o que tens que fazer é cuidar tuas costas.

— Mas como? Como se agora parecesse que me olhassem como o seguinte Lord escuro?

—Provavelmente seja-o. É seu filho.

—Professor.

—Entende uma coisa, Potter. Se é seu filho terá muita gente cuidando de ti.

—Mas muita mais depois de minha cabeça.

—Aqui me terá a mim.

Isso soou tão pessoal que incomodou a ambos. Só esperavam que a proteção de Severus não fosse ser necessária muito cedo. Que Harry não tivesse problemas com ninguém, para não ter que revelar suas lealdades.

**_Continuará…_ **


	14. Uma lembrança ao acaso

Harry estava mais tranquilo. Conquanto ainda não tinha ninguém de sua casa que lhe dirigisse a palavra, também não o olhavam ou murmuravam quando ele estava perto, o que certamente era melhor para ele. Preferia que o ignorassem, que passassem dele, que não notassem sua presença.

De momentos sentia que era como voltar à casa dos Dursley. Quando passavam a seu lado e parecia como se fosse invisível. Assim é como tem vivido toda sua vida. Por que não ia a poder no colégio?

O bom é que as classes terminariam ao dia seguinte e poderia voltar ao anonimato. A ser ninguém. A desaparecer por um par de meses.

— Harry?

O garoto se volteou ao ver quem chamava-o. Fazia-se-lhe raro que isso passasse, pelo que sorriu feliz ao ver quem vinha caminhando para ele. Via-se mais cansado do normal. Mais arruinado.

—Olá, Remus.

O homem sentou-se a seu lado. Tinha vindo a falar com Dumbledore para voltar a dar classes no ano que seguia. O diretor insistia que era necessário o ter como professor no colégio. E a Remus fazia-lhe bem. Sentia que estar no colégio lhe devolvia parte de sua vida perdida.

Perguntou-lhe ao diretor sobre Harry e este lhe disse que seguramente estava no lago. Que tinha tomado o lugar como seu refúgio.

Quando chegou e o viu sentado contra a árvore, lhe recordou a quando ele mesmo se afastava do mundo e se relaxava enquanto caía o ocaso.

— Porque tão melancólico, pequeno? —Perguntou-lhe enquanto sentava-se a seu lado —Não gosto de ver-te tão triste.

—Não estou triste, Moony. É complicado.

— Que te ato siga? É jovem. E conquanto não tens tido a melhor da vida…

— A melhor das vidas? Remus. Minha vida é uma merda —recolheu suas pernas e escondeu sua cara entre os joelhos —. Desde que neste ano começou, sinto que é o último.

—Não diga isso —lhe olhou e se deu conta de que não seria capaz do alentar.

— Tens sentido alguma vez que tua vida já não contínua, que se olha ao futuro não vez nada?

—Senti-o, Harry. É horrível e sei-o.

—Conta-me. Diga-me como o superaste.

—Era jovem, pequeno. Tinha uma vida por diante com a pessoa que amava, mas ele decidiu por um caminho diferente e não pude o ajudar.

\- Estava realmente apaixonado, mas quando ele mudou seu caminho, a morte o afastou para sempre.

— Quem era?

—Regulus. O irmão menor de Sirius.

— Ele? —Harry não podia evitar se sentir impressionado —Bem, sempre achei que tu e Sirius… bem, agora vejo que não.

—Sirius é como meu irmão. Regulus sempre foi a quem amei.

— Morreu, verdadeiro?

—Sim. Tinha dezoito anos quando desapareceu.

— E se não morreu?

—Não pequeno. Senti-o. Acho que tinha passado menos de um ano quando sua magia se perdeu de mim. Foi-se para sempre.

—Então não era teu casal destinado.

—Ele era, de fato.

—Mas quando o professor Snape nos fez ver esse trabalho sobre licantropo, dizia que se chegavam a encontrar seu casal eterno, perderiam a razão se é que morria.

—É verdade, e crê-me, sempre me pergunte o porque de minha previdência mental, mas nunca encontrei a resposta.

— E como sabes que Regulus era o indicado?

—Por que quando o via nada mais importava a meu redor. Porque não podia o ver sofrer e um de seus sorrisos era mais poderoso que um feitiço.

—Para valer amavas-lhe.

—Amo-lhe, pequeno. Nunca deixaria de amar.

Harry sorriu ao ver a cara de apaixonado que tinha Remus. Ele também queria viver um amor assim.

Claro, um amor que viver se seguia com vida.

—Potter, Lupin.

Ambos se voltearam e Harry sentiu como se seu coração saltasse inesperadamente.

Por que seu mundo parecia transtrocar-se quando Severus Snape aparecia em seu mundo?

Ele não podia estar apaixonado, Verdade?

— Passa algo, Severus?

—Temos que falar, Lupin. —Severus pôde notar o entresseio arrugado de Potter — Algo que acoitar?

—Nada, professor —lhe disse desviando o rosto, para que não se notasse sua confusão. Levantou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha a Remus —. Vemos-nos, Moony.

Afastou-se em direção ao castelo, sentindo que ambos homens o olhavam e querendo que um deles, o notasse unicamente a ele.

**_Continuará…_ **


	15. Um chamado de socorro

Harry ao fim estava em seu quarto.

Como sempre, o lugar não tinha nada mais que uma cama com fresadas velhas e rompidas. A madeira do chão estava em um estado deplorável e em uma esquina, um roupeiro que não continha mais que um par de t-shirts velhas de seu primo.

Ainda assim, estava tranquilo.

Seu tio, se é que ele era, lhe tinha ido recolher à chegada do expresso e sem dizer nem uma só palavra lhe tinha ordenado que subisse ao auto a ponta de empurrões.

Quando chegou à casa, sua tia lhe olhou com desprezo, mas não lhe disse nada. De modo que subiu a sua habitação e encerrou-se aí.

Seguramente não comeria nesse dia e quiçá assim que mais o faria.

O tema era voltar a ver a seu primo. A última vez que o viu não foi em uma situação muito boa e com o rancoroso que era essa bola de gordura, seguramente ainda tinha em mente o lhe cobrar o que não lhe tomasse em conta a ele e sua liga de gansos.

—Voltaste fenômeno.

E falando do rei de Roma, e a isca que se assoma.

—Olá, Dudley —respondeu-lhe com descana — Sabe? Não tenho vontade de discutir contigo.

—Não me fale assim, idiota —se acercou em duas mancadas e lhe deu um forte golpe na cara a Harry, que lhe rompeu o lábio em seguida —Não é mais que um fenômeno encrenque.

— E você que, Dudley? Sempre escudando-te nas saias de sua mãe —se volteou para não o olhar. Estava farto de suportar a esse tipo.

Dursley acercou-se a Harry e sustentou-o da t-shirt, quase levantando do solo.

—Escuta-me bem, Potter.

—Não me interessa escutar nada que prova de ti.

—Cries-te muito poderoso por ter esse palito com o que faz tuchos verdade? Mas não é nada, só um pequeno lixo ao que posso esmagar quando queira.

Harry sentiu como era soltado e perdia o equilíbrio caindo ao chão de espadas. Só escutou os risos daquele tipo quando se ia fechando a porta de um estrondo.

As coisas para Harry não foram muito diferentes a quando chegou à casa dos Dursley.

Tia Petúnia seguia metida em sua mendiga vida social, regando em festas de chá que não lhe ajudavam em nada a sua má precioso popularidade entre as senhoras do bairro.

Tio Vernon. Bem. Ele nunca fazia nada mais que trabalhar e dizer estupidez sobre a magia. Magia que não conhecia e que nunca tinha desejado.

Dudley seguia fazendo das suas. Atacando-o a cada vez que tinha a oportunidade, o maltratava a base de golpes e insultos. Algo que ele tinha completamente sem cuidado.

Até hoje.

Seus tios pretendiam sair da casa para poder assistir a uma dessas festas na empresa de tio Vernon. Dudley teria uma pequena reunião com seus amigos. Harry sabia que teria que aguentar os risos desses idiotas por longo momento, de modo que lhes arranjou para sacar algo de comida da geladeira e assim que seu primo se foi receber a seus amigos, se meteu em sua habitação com a intenção de não sair em um par de dias, de ser necessário. Mas quando já esteve instalado na janela, vendo como a gente caminhava afora, foi quando a porta de sua habitação se viu violentada de repente.

— Que quer agora, Dudley? —Seu tom de voz era evidentemente incomodado —Disse que não te molestaria em nada. Que nem sequer notaria minha presença.

—Bem, pois resulta que me importo muito pouco o que você tenha por dizer —se moveu a um lado para deixar passar a três de seus amigos. A cada um com mais mau aspecto que o outro — Recorda o que me fizeste no ano passado?

—Dudley, eu não te fiz nada a ti.

—Desafiaste a meus pais ao ir a esse lugar de novo.

—Tenho que estudar, idiota.

—Sabe ao que me refiro, fenômeno.

Harry viu como se acercavam. Algo mau passaria, sabia que não sairia bem dessa "entrevista" e seus temores se viram ratificados quando um desses estúpidos adolescentes sacou uma navalha. Tratou de afastar-se o mais que pôde, mas nada pôde fazer quando outros dois se acercaram pelos custados e o sujeitaram.

—Deixem-me em paz.

—Passa-me a navalha.

Com verdadeiro pavor viu como o idiota de seu suposto primo balançava a arma em frente a ele.

" _Tenho que fazer algo… Me vão matar"_

Harry olhou a seu arredor e viu como a jaula de Hedwig e como sua formosa coruja se tratava de libertar de suas ataduras para o ajudar. Tinha que pedir ajuda. Tinha que sair dali, mas uma forte dor o fez retorcer-se.

Dudley passava a navalha desde seu peito até seu umbigo, rasgando sua pele e molhando sua t-shirt com o sangue que brotava da ferida. Forcejou e conseguiu separar-se de um desses desgraçados, mas na confusão não pôde se dar conta de que o outro garoto também tinha uma navalha e lhe incrustou em um lado. Se cambaleou enquanto punha uma mão no punhal para extraí-lo, mas a dor foi ainda maior e viu que sua mão estava coberta de sangue, voltou a vista aos desgraçados que se riam ante seu covarde ataque e depois esticou sua mão manchando a sua coruja no processo e se esticou com força, só para conseguir atingir a jaula com a ponta dos dedos e a deixando cair desde a janela.

Viu como a jaula se abria e como sua amiga saía de sua cela de metal para começar a dar voltas pelo teto da habitação.

Os ineptos tratavam de pegar à coruja, mas sem maiores resultados.

— Vê por ajuda, Hedwig! Traz a alguém!

O grito de Harry alertou à emplumada, que saiu disparada pela janela, buscando ajuda para seu jovem amo.

**_Continuará…_ **


	16. Resgatando ao Herdeiro

Sirius estava em sua habitação. Como sempre, dando voltas enquanto sentia que algo mau passava.

Remus, que tinha ido ao visitar, lhe pedia que se sentasse. Desde faz em umas semanas que seu amigo estava mais nervoso do que sempre se mostrava.

—Estas paranóico, Sirius —disse-lhe tomando do braço e obrigando-o a sentar a seu lado —. Harry esta bem.

—Tinha que me ter imposto ante Dumbledore. Maldito velho manipulador, eu sou o que deveria ver por Harry.

—Não é justo que fales assim de Albus. Ele só quer que Harry esteja com sua família o tempo todo possível.

—Sim, claro. você sempre vê boas ações em todos, Moony. Estou seguro que até a Voldemort lhe veria o lado bom.

—Sabes que isso não é verdade. Que odeio a esse homem. Que me tirou o que mais amo.

Sirius notou o mau que lhe tinham feito suas palavras a seu amigo.

—Eu… o lamento, Remise —se sentou a seu lado e tomou sua mão —. Há vezes que o esqueço tudo.

—Sei-o, não tens que te desculpar.

Sirius sorriu. Seu amigo sempre amaria a seu irmão. Não importa que nos anos passassem e que Regulus nunca voltasse.

Como podia dizer Voldemort que Remus era um comensal fiel? Se foi ele mesmo quem mandou a executar a seu irmãozinho, o casal de Remus e fiel a seus ordenes.

—Que imagem tão comovedora.

Ambos olharam à entrada da sala e Sirius rodou os olhos levantando no ato para sair da habitação.

—A vocês se lhes fez costume entrar a minha casa sem perguntar, Verdade?

Remus nem sequer olhava a seu amigo que saía da habitação. Sua mirada estava fincada nos dois homens parados aí.

— Que faz Malfoy aqui, Severus?

—Lupin —saudou-lhe por cortesia —Eu só venho a falar algo com Black.

—Claro e tinha-lo que trazer a ele como dama de companhia, Verdadeiro? —Disse-lhes Sirius, entrando na habitação novamente, mas com uma cerveja na mão e copo de Whisky na outra que lhe tendeu a seu amigo —. Não lhes ofereço nada, pois sê que se irão agora mesmo.

—Que mau anfitrião é, Black. Mas é verdade e é melhor que Lupin esteja aqui também.

— Assim? Pois fala. Entre mais rápido faz, mais rápido se partam.

Sirius parecia fulminar aos tipos parados em frente a eles. Snape sempre lhe tinha caído como patada no estomago. E Malfoy. Bem, ele lhe punha terrivelmente incomodo.

Lucius, que parecia ter a vista fincada em Sirius, também consertou em que Lupin os olhava com demasiada desconfiança. Duvidava que o Lord tivesse a razão com respeito a este licantropo.

—O ministério proclamou-se na contramão dos ensinos de Dumbledore —disse com uma careta de lado — Vão enviar a um membro do ministério para que tome um posto como docente o Hogwarts.

—Isso é estúpido —Sirius começou novamente com seu passeio pela sala — Talvez estão dementes? O ministério não tem nada que fazer no colégio.

—Isso é verdade —disse Remus, ainda sem entender porque o loiro estava aí e não deixava de olhar a Sirius — Ademais Que posto ocuparia?

—Por isso é bom que você esteja aqui.

Um silêncio incômodo se cerniu entre todos.

—Já vejo —disse um pouco cabisbaixo — Terei que deixar meu posto.

—Assim é. Dumbledore disse-lhes que todos seus postos estavam completos e agregou que você era o novo professor de DCAT. Evidentemente os membros puseram-se à defensiva sobre sua condição…

—E pediram minha cabeça. Entendo-o —disse tomando todo o conteúdo de uma vez — Seguramente Albus faria para melhor.

Três bufos sentiram-se na sala e Remus olhou-os de maneira analítica, mas não pôde afundar demasiado no assunto, por que um grande estrondo se sentiu na parte alta da mansão.

— Que demônios passou agora?! —Sirius subiu correndo, seguido de perto pelos outros três.

Quando estiveram na planta alta, se acercaram à porta da habitação de Harry, que era o lugar desde onde provia o ruído.

Sirius abriu a porta e viu desconcertado como a coruja de seu afilhado revolteava por toda a habitação.

Remus, que tinha um olfato mais desenvolvido, pôde perceber algo diferente no aroma da pequena ave.

—Cheira a sangue —disse abrindo os olhos —, mas não é dela.

—Harry —o gemido de Sirius chamou a atenção dos outros —. Algo lhe passou a Harry.

Nenhum atingiu a sujeitar a Sirius quando o homem já tinha corrido ao térreo e se dirigia à saída, até que o maior dos quatro o atrapou dantes de que pudesse sair.

\- Solta-me! —Gritava-lhe debatendo do abraço feroz sobre seu cintura —Harry está em perigo.

—Não podes sair daqui. Ainda os Aurores te buscam por escapar de Azkaban.

—Lucius tem razão, Black —disse Severus —. Vocês dirijam à mansão Malfoy. Eu irei com Lupin a ver que passou com Potter e se é algo grave… enviarei um sinal.

— Importam-me uma merda os putos Aurores! —Gritou-lhes tratando de soltar-se — Maldita seja, Malfoy! Solta de uma puta vez!

—Severus e Malfoy têm razão, Sirius. Tu não podes sair daqui. Muito menos ir à casa dos parentes de Harry.

Remus olhava a Lucius, tratando de entender porque reagia assim com seu amigo, mas o nervo de não saber que passava com Harry, lhe tinha demasiado bloqueado.

Sirius não deixava de patear. Nem muito menos deixou de fazê-lo quando viu que Remus e Snape saíam da casa, o deixando sozinho com o bastardo que o tinha atrapado.

—Agora… te fica quieto —a voz de Lucius não deixava lugar a reclamos —. Vou soltar-te, mas tens-te que controlar. Faça por teu "afilhado".

Sirius deu-se conta nesse momento, que seu atuar só estava atrasando o que Harry recebesse ajuda. De modo que não voltou a reclamar. Nem também não fez quando Malfoy praticamente o arrojou dentro da lareira e se metia com ele o agarrando pela cintura para depois evocar o nome de mansão.

**_Continuará…_ **


	17. Fúria

Quando Remus e Severus chegaram à o numero 4 de Privet Drive, esperaram encontrar um pouco mais de ordem. Menos bulício do que tinha nesse momento.

Estacionados na acera de em frente à casa, tinha uma patrulha de polícias. Ao redor, uma grande quantidade de gente que queria saber que é o que passava na casa dos Dursley.

Não esperaram nada mais. Dirigiram-se ao interior da casa e encontraram-se de frente com os donos de casa.

— Que fazem aqui?!

O estrondoso grito de Vernon Dursley não foi nada para os magos. Não lhes intimidava no mais mínimo.

— Onde esta Harry? —Remus notava-se furioso, o cheiro a sangue era tremendo e estava começando a afetar seus sentidos —Esta lá em cima.

Severus escutou-o e caminhou rapidamente pelas escadas. Um idiota da polícia tratou de impedir-lhe o passo, mas Remus foi mais rápido e interpôs-se em seu caminho.

—Mantém-los ocupados, Lupin. Eu vou por Potter

—Senhores, não podem acercar à cena do delito.

Remus girou-se para ver a Severus, mas o homem já não olhava a ninguém, tinha apressado o passo até chegar ao segundo andar.

—Não pode se acercar.

—Vejamos se detém-me —não foi necessário que sacasse seu varinha, com só um girou de sua mão, o indivíduo se viu esmagado contra a muralha.

Seguiu seu caminho até a habitação que tinha a porta aberta. A cena que recebeu foi escabrosa.

O chão do quarto estava coberto de sangue. Em uma esquina, notava-se um corpo coberto por um plástico de cor laranjeira, atingia-se a ver uma mão. Na muralha do fundo, podia-se apreciar o que pareciam ser as tripas de alguém. Não queria seguir aí. Dava-lhe asco o lugar e tinha a imperiosa necessidade de saber onde demônios se encontrava Potter. Porque não era o tipo baixo a carteira de plástico. Sua magia sentia-se no ambiente.

Baixou correndo e encontrou-se com a mesma cena que tinha visto dantes de subir.

— E Harry?

Severus não pôs atenção à pergunta de Remus e se acercou a Vernon para sustentar do pescoço da camisa que trazia posta.

— Onde esta o garoto! —Gritou-lhe levantando do andar.

— Controle-se, senhor! —Disse-lhe o polícia, mas dantes de intervir foi detido por Remus —Se seguem intervindo os teremos que deter.

—Só queremos saber onde esta Harry Potter.

— É um dos jovens que estava na habitação? —Perguntou-lhe o policial a Petúnia.

—É ao que se levaram…

— Quem lhe levou?!

— Senhor, faz favor, baixe ao senhor Dursley!

— Não até que me responda!

—O garoto foi levado ao centro assistencial. Ao que parece atacaram-nos e esta gravemente ferido.

— A onde o levaram? —Perguntou Remus, tratando de controlar-se o mais possível.

—Não podemos lhe dar essa informação. Estamos pesquisando a morte de outros dois jovens e enquanto isso não se resolva…

—Escute-me bem, desgraçado —lhe disse perdendo completamente os estribos —. Vai dizer-me agora mesmo onde está Harry Potter.

—Compreenda, senhor…

—Somos professores do garoto e recebemos um chamado de socorro de sua parte. Não nos deterão… me ache que temos os recursos para o encontrar com ou sem sua ajuda, mas se algo mau lhe passou, foi por culpa dos tios de Harry.

— Nosso filho também esta ferido!

—Supõe-se que vocês deviam proteger a Harry onde estavam quando tudo isto passou? —Remus tinha-se acercado demasiado a Petúnia —Pelo bem de vocês, espero que Harry não esteja tão mau.

—Não ameace a minha mulher, fenômeno. Se o fedelho morre, não pode me importar menos.

—Pagará por isto —o punho de Severus se incrustou violentamente contra a cara gorda de Vernon Dursley, ante a atônita mirada de todos os demais.

— Já é suficiente, me levarei detidos por obstrução em uma investigação de homicídio!

Remus viu como um par de policiais se acercavam a eles e sujeitou a mão de Severus.

—Há que ir por Harry e o levar a Hogwarts. É o mais seguro.

—Não o creio, Lupin.

Ambos homens se voltearam e Remus retrocedeu negando com a cabeça.

—Voldemort.

—Vejo que me podes reconhecer sem problemas, mas ao igual que Black, tens que aprender a respeitar a teus superiores.

—Meu Lord —Severus inclinou-se e viu de relance a Lupin que sacava seu varinha — Se ataca-lhe, não poderá voltar a ver a Potter.

Remus olhou-o com a vista carregada em rancor.

—Trais-nos —disse absorto no que passava. Depois girou-se para encarar a Voldemort —. Foste você. Você atacaste a Harry.

Voldemort nem sequer tomou-lhe em consideração e passou por seu lado apontando ao polícia a cargo.

—Império —o ataque chegou-lhe inesperadamente e os olhos do homem se nublaram completamente —. Diga-me neste momento a onde transladaram a Harry Potter.

—Foi transladado ao Hospital Marsden Real.

—Bem —se girou para ver aos muggle que eram os supostos tios de seu filho — Não morrerão agora. O farão depois, a mão do que tanto têm desprezado e não terá lugar no mundo no que se possam esconder quando meu filho surja e cobre vingança ante aqueles que lhe têm danado.

Severus seguiu ao Lord que caminhava à saída e se encontrou com que não tinha ninguém ao redor.

— Meu senhor, os muggle…?

—Encontram-se em seus morosas casas. Não me convém que Dumbledore se inteire de que estivemos aqui, mas tive que manipular a uma velha squid que habita a umas casas.

Remus olhava-os, sem deixar de apontá-los.

\- Se quer respostas, Lupin. Veem conosco.

O licantropo olhou a ambos. Sua alma dizia-lhe que algo estava mau aí, mas que não era pela presença de ambos homens. De modo que guardou sua varinha e seguiu-os, precisava saber de Harry.

**_Continuará…_ **


	18. Caminho a um novo Lar

Quando Remus seguiu a Severus e a Voldemort, não se esperou que lhe transladassem com eles até a entrada do hospital que tinha dito o homem, estando influenciado pela maldição Império.

Se estavam aí buscando a Harry, por que não fazia algo para evitar que chegassem até Harry?

Era esse maldito costume que tinha de ver o lado bom de tudo. Por que era bom que Harry estivesse vivo. Harry seguia com vida!

O problema aqui é que estava seguindo ao tipo que tinha querido o eliminar desde que soube de sua infantil existência e se levou a Lily e James por diante.

—É por aqui.

A voz de Severus chegou aos ouvidos de Remus como um cabo a terra.

Olhou ao redor e deu-se conta de que estavam em frente a um enorme edifício. Na entrada citava-se o nome do estabelecimento. O hospital a onde tinham transladado a Harry.

Entraram pela recepção e viu como Voldemort voltava a lançar uma maldição a uma mulher que estava na recepção e lhe ordenou que os guiasse até a habitação do garoto.

Dava-lhe asco ter que ser quase participe de tudo isto, mas era verdade que precisava encontrar a Harry o dantes possível. Tinha que verificar de que estivesse completamente bem.

Chegaram a uma habitação em onde tinha um letreiro que aludia a sigla UTI. Isso não gostou para de nada.

Entraram ainda no quarto fulcralmente branco. Com maquinas que eram utilizadas pelos muggles. E no meio da habitação uma cama.

Os três homens que seguiam à enfermeira muggle, se detiveram inesperadamente ao ver para a cama.

Harry Potter estava nela. Coberto de faixas brancas e manchadas com sangue em algumas partes. Seu rosto era quase irreconhecível. Seu cabelo, como sempre indomável, estava revolto na almofada, enquanto uma das pernas do garoto se encontrava elevada, pendurando de umas sensatas que pendiam de uma base metálica junto à cama.

— Quem são? Não estão autorizados a entrar aqui. É uma área restringida.

Remus viu ao homem que queria lhes cortar o passo. Era alto e jovem, notava-se em seu rosto. Se apelidava Jones. Pelo menos esse era o nome que dizia na bata de medico que trazia posta.

—Queremos saber que é o que tem Harry —lhe pediu com educação, algo que pareciam não ter os homens que o acompanhavam.

—Não posso lhes dar essa informação. Só os pais do garoto podem ser informados, dado o grave de sua condição.

—Então começa a falar muggle. Sou o pai do garoto.

Remus girou-se tão rápido que esteve a um passo de deslocar-se o pescoço.

—Fica-te calado, Lupin —disse-lhe Severus — Se não o fazes, não seremos responsáveis pelo que te suceda.

Remus tinha vontade de gritar-lhes que não se importava que o fizessem desaparecer com tal de não deixar encucar assim a memória de seu amigo James, mas um gemido na cama lhe recordou que Harry estava aí e que era o mais importante nesse momento.

— É seu filho? —Perguntou-lhe o médico, duvidando da veracidade das palavras do homem, mas ante a mirada fria que tinha Voldemort, terminou por aceder —O garoto está muito malferido. Tem lesões múltiplos nas costas, ombro direito e tornozelo esquerdo. Tem completamente destroçado a morna do pé direito. Uma perfuração no pulmão direito, produzido por uma ferida com um objeto curto pulsante e salvou-se só por milagre que outra das punhaladas que recebeu não desse exatamente no coração.

O médico caminhou com passo firme através da habitação, sem olhar aos homens nem a enfermeira que ainda seguia baixo o feitiço de Voldemort. Acercou-se à cama e tomou a pasta que repousava na mesinha junto à cama para se pôr a anotar dados nela que ia vendo nas maquinas que rodeavam ao garoto.

—O tiraremos daqui —disse Voldemort, com voz dura e fria —será melhor que o tiremos antes de que cheguem Dumbledore.

— Não deixarei que lhe levem!

Remus encontrava-se parado entre os homens e a cama onde repousava Harry. Como se seu corpo servisse como barreira para que eles não se pudessem acercar a sonde dormia o mau ferido rapaz.

—Não é como se pudesses fazer algo para o impedir. Meu Lord acaba de dizer que o sacaremos de aqui e assim se fará.

— Não os deixarei! —Sacou seu varinha e apontou aos outros dois —Se dão um só passo mais…

— Que? Realmente achas que podes fazer algo para evitar que saque a meu filho de aqui?

— Deixa de dizer essa mentira! —Gritou-lhe já fora de se —Harry é filho de James…

—Nunca tenho dito o contrário.

Remus ficou-se atônito com a declaração do homem, sendo incapaz de processar a informação obtida e deixando passar a Severus por seu lado que se acercava à cama onde dormia o menor.

— Que é o que pretendem? —O médico cortou-lhe o passo, pondo-se entre o pocionista e a cama —Saiam imediatamente daqui, se não querem que chame a segurança para que os desalojem.

— Achas que poderão conosco, imundo muggle? —Disse-lhe o Lord acercando-se a sonde estava o infeliz que lhes pretendia pôr problemas para transladar a Harry. —Não há muito que possas fazer estando morto… Avada Kedabra!

Remus girou-se com pavor, pensando que a maldição ia dirigida a Harry, mas incrivelmente isso não passou. Viu o corpo do médico no solo, evidentemente sem vida.

— Severus. Convoca um portal à mansão Malfoy, de lá iremos à nova mansão.

O pocionista dispôs-se a fazer o que o Lord lhe indicava, sem deixar passar mais tempo do necessário.

Remus, que ainda seguia pasmado com todo o que estava passando a seu ao redor, não duvido nem um instante em traspassar o portal depois deles. Enquanto o Lord transladava o corpo de Harry, com tudo e cama. Deixando atrás os implementos dos médicos muggle e os dois corpos sem vida na habitação. A enfermeira já não lhes era de ajuda.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_Oops!_ **


	19. Revelações

Draco olhava tudo como se se tratasse de um circo estúpido. Em sua sala, ou mais bem, na sala de sua mansão. Encontrava-se um incontrolável Sirius Black, dando voltas como animal enjaulado, enquanto soltava uma quantidade impressionante de impropérios a favor de uns muggles, que segundo atingiu a entender desde sua posição na porta da entrada, era os parentes do estúpido de Harry Potter.

A questão era basicamente esta. Ele não se importava absolutamente nada do que tivesse que ver com o menino dourado de Dumbledore, e não sabia por que tinha que tolerar este tipo de espetáculos tão pejorativos em seu próprio lar.

—Black, não sacasse nada ao transtornar-te dessa maneira.

Lucius olhava-o fascinado desde seu lugar, sentado comodamente em um grande cadeirão de fina teia cor turquesa, que harmonizava extraordinariamente com o decorado do lugar. Paredes cor ocre, dando-lhe um aspecto cálido ao lugar. Os moveis (evidentemente dispendiosos) eram de um estilo completamente adequado com a decoração tão aristocrática desse lugar.

Sirius se volteou e o fulminou com a mirada, coisa que não pareceu lhe importar ao maior.

—Supõe-se que o Lord foi por Harry faz muito tempo.

— Permitiste que Lord Voldemort fosse por teu precioso afilhado?

Draco fez seu aparecimento no interior da sala, transtrocando no instante a ambos homens, mas obviamente, por diferentes motivos.

Sirius sentiu que suas pernas não eram capazes de sustentar ao ver ao que supostamente era seu filho, parado em frente a ele, enquanto o increpava sobre suas decisões como padrinho.

Lucius olhava de um a outro. Como se estivesse esperando que de um momento ao outro, dois polos terrivelmente carregados, explodissem em frente a sua cara. Sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para remedia-lo.

—Não é apropriado que entre a um lugar sem se apresentar, Draco —lhe reprovou Lucius, tratando de sortear o inevitável.

—Lamento-o, pai —disse-lhe Draco, mas sem deixar de ver a Sirius, que parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar, de um momento ao outro — Alguma razão em especial pela que Sirius Black, reconhecido membro da luz e prófugo de Azkaban, esteja em nossa sala?

—Não fale dessa maneira de um convidado, filho. E agora te agradeceria que nos deixasse sozinhos.

—Espera! —pediu Sirius, quase como se se estivesse afogando com o que estava passando —. Preciso sabê-lo. —disse olhando a Lucius — Tenho que saber se é verdade.

—Não há maneira em que eu te possa dizer.

Draco não entendia o que estava passando aí, nem por que se sentia tão incomodo com a mirada anelante do moreno em frente a ele.

— Como o faço então? Não é fácil o ver sem saber a verdade.

— Poderiam explicar-me que é o que passa aqui?

—Não é algo que tenha que saber, Draco.

— Sim é-o! —Gritou-lhe Sirius — Se o que disse o Lord é verdade, isto também o incumbe!

—Não permitirei que lhe metas ideias na cabeça a meu filho, que possam resultar ser mentira.

— E se para valer é-o? —Disse baixando a cabeça de repente, causando-lhe mal-estar aos outros dois na sala — Que farei se é verdade? O tempo tem passado, não posso recuperar tantos anos de abandono.

—Se é verdade, não é como se realmente fosse um abandono. Não esteve em suas mãos o fazer e muito menos nas minhas o impedirei.

—Isto começa a me molestar. Não gosto não saber das coisas.

Sirius sorriu de lado. Podia ver tanto de si mesmo nesse rapaz, que era angustiante. Conquanto Draco era uma cópia física de Lucius, seu caráter ditava todo o contrário. Era altaneiro, ególatra, um tanto narcisista e não permitia que lhe passassem por diante.

—Têm passado muitas coisas nestes últimos meses, Draco. —disse-lhe o animago. Sem importar-lhe a sobrancelha que alçou o menor ante o uso de seu nome de pilha —. Quiçá realmente não goste e…

—Já te disse que te detenha, Black. —lhe advertiu Lucius, se parando de sua cômoda localização.

—Ele tem direito ao saber… se é verdade… se realmente é meu filho.

Se tinha algo que Sirius não tinha nem um pouquinho, era tato. Já o sabiam seus amigos e próximos, mas Lucius, ao não recordar nada do que tinha passado entre eles, não recordava a língua solta do moreno.

Draco olhava-o com uma sobrancelha alçada e a comissura da boca em um ângulo desprezível arrogante.

— E supõe-se que minha mãe enganou a meu pai, contigo? —Perguntou-lhe com desprezo, enquanto cruzava as mãos em frente a seu peito.

—Não. —sua resposta foi rotunda e isso estranhou ao menor, que imediatamente arrugou o entresseio. — Eu fui quem te deu à luz… ou pelo menos, isso é o que se supõe que passou.

Draco tinha deixado cair as mãos a seus lados, enquanto centrava sua mirada em seu pai, que parecia ter encontrado uma fascinante maneira de assassinar a Black, lhe fincando a mirada no pescoço.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Dumbledore encontrava-se em seu despacho. Cuidando dos últimos detalhes para dar por terminado no ano escolar de maneira satisfatória. Não importava o que se requeresse. Se era necessário fazer a vista gorda com alguns alunos que não atingiam o ponto para avançar de nível e subir uma que outra qualificação, contanto que passassem, estava bem. Enquanto ele estivesse a cargo, nenhum aluno reprovaria. Francamente, não se importava no mais mínimo os estudantes. O assunto era sua imagem. Sua presença como educador. Ninguém nunca lhe poderia reprochar o que seu filho ou filha, não aprendessem um estúpido feitiço iluminador.

O crepitar das chamas da lareira chamou-lhe instantaneamente a atenção, lançando um feitiço bloqueador na porta.

Conhecia perfeitamente a procedência de sua nova visita. Tinha-lhe visto faz anos, mas os novos acontecimentos, obrigavam-lhe a ter novos contatos com pessoas de baixa categoria.

—Dumbledore. —o saúdo áspero e quase com desprezo, proveu de um ser que era igual de desagradável que seu tom.

—Toma assento, Greyback. —disse-lhe apontando à cadeira que estava em frente a ele, para a proteger dantes de que essa besta a utilizasse — Que sabe da volta de teu senhor?

—Ainda nada. —lhe disse se sentando, enquanto punha os pés sobre o escritório, sem o mais mínimo respeito com o homem em frente a ele. — Só tem chamado a seu círculo interno.

— E de quem estamos falando? —Perguntou-lhe, enquanto transladava os papéis que tinha em frente a ele, fazia um dos estantes que estavam as suas costas, mas sem sequer se molestar em se levantar e verificar se de que ficassem em perfeita ordem. —Supondo que a maioria está em Azkaban ou mortos.

—Sabe que são mais os que estavam dentro da ordem escura e que lhe são fiéis a Voldemort até a morte.

—Evidentemente você não está dentro desses parâmetros —se pôs de pé para caminhar ao redor do despacho. — Ainda recordo no dia que chegaste a mim, com o corpo inconsciente de Regulus Black, me pedindo que o afastasse de Lupin. Estava realmente desesperado.

—Não estamos falando de mim, aqui.

—Mas foste-me de muita ajuda nesses tempos. —situou-se depois do homem e apertou com força os ombros deste. — Quero que os mantenhas vigiados. Que a poção que lhes demos não perca seu efeito.

—Sim, claro. Sua incrível poção para a seleção das lembranças… ainda posso recordar quando me disseste, e te cito "Assegurar de que tudo fique como é devido, Greyback. Os Gryffindor são os bons. Os Slytherin são os maus" —quase ria-se de sua própria voz esganiçada, enquanto imitava ao idoso depois dele. —Você sempre com essa estupidez das brigas entre as casas. —se pôs de pé e caminhou à lareira novamente. — Eu os vigiarei, enquanto você siga mantendo nas sombras ao fedelho Black e ao cachorro de meu futuro amante.

Ao tipo desapareceu sem deixar que o idoso dissesse nada mais.

—Isso está por se ver, Greyback. Não é o único interessado no poder do lobo.

Seu riso retorcido lhe calaria os ossos a qualquer um, por isso não tirou os feitiços de seu despacho, se dispondo a sair pela trompilha que tinha depois de seu livreiro. Era momento de ir ver a sua preciosa e antiga aquisição. Aquele que seguiria com ele, pelos séculos.

**_Continuará…_ **


	20. Cuidando ao Príncipe

Capítulo 20: Cuidando do príncipe

Remus seguiu a Severus e a Voldemort através de o portal, chegando a um lugar impressionante.

Em frente a eles se elevava a construção, mas magnifica que tivesse visto até o momento (deixando de lado Hogwarts, claro).

Remus pensava que pelo menos devia ter três andares. Jardins formosamente decorados, como se o lugar o fosse habitar uma família real ou algo parecido. As paredes brancas, o imenso obelisco de água que se atingia a ver desde o frontal da mansão. Só lhe indicava que o lugar teria que ser incrivelmente glamoroso por dentro, mas ainda antes de mais nada o abrumado que se sentia ao ver um lugar assim, se perguntou a quem tinha pertencido tão magnifico lugar.

— A quem tiraram-lhe este lugar? —Viu como o Lord seguia seu caminho. A cama de Harry levitava atrás de si, mas Severus se volteou.

—Esta é a mansão do amo…

—É a nova mansão de meus herdeiros.

Ambos homens ficaram impressionados ante as palavras do Lord.

— Meu senhor? —Perguntou-lhe Severus, estranhado das palavras de seu amo. —Não entendo a que se refere.

—A isso mesmo, Severus —lhe disse apontando à entrada com sua varinha, para que as portas se abrissem de par em par e por ela poder entrar o corpo de seu filho. — Harry é meu herdeiro e seus filhos o serão também.

— Harry não é seu herdeiro! —Remus já estava farto de todo o que tinha escutado desde que chegaram com Harry — Ele é filho de James e Lily Potter!

—Harry é meu filho. O filho que tivemos com James.

— Isso é mentira! —Sentia que seu sangue buía e isso não era bom para ninguém.

—Lupin, controla-te. —a voz pausada de Severus, rogava-lhe que deixasse sua fúria para depois.

—Não me importo o que me digas… —esteve a um segundo de atacar, mas o craque de um aparecimento ressoou a um metro deles.

Sirius apareceu em frente a Remus, Snape e o Lord.

Não queria pensar mais no que tinha passado na mansão Malfoy. Deixou de escutar quando Draco saiu do salão dando um estrondo digno de seu sangue arrebatado. Por isso estava aí. Tinha-lhe pedido a Malfoy pai que o levasse com Remus e Harry e muito aos problemas que tinha posto o aristocrata, terminou por maculando algo que não terminou por entender e o sustentou de um braço para os aparecer aí.

—Remus, Onde esta Harry?

O licantropo teve a intenção de abrir a boca, mas o gemido que proveu da garganta do animago, lhe deteve. Sirius já tinha visto a Harry.

—Nem ocorra-se-te acercar-se, Black. —Disse-lhe a voz profunda do Lord, cortando o caminho do moreno ao instante — O único que se acercasse a Harry será Severus.

O pocionista sentiu como se lhe removia o chão, mas não se ia negar a uma ordem de seu senhor.

—Como você ordene, meu Lord.

Sirius apertou os punhos de maneira altaneira, sem importar nesse minuto desafiar a quem seja. Ele queria ver a Harry e nem sequer Lord Voldemort o deteria.

O Lord entendeu em seguida as intenções de Black, de modo que tomou cartas no assunto, e sua carta, estava parada junto ao homem.

—Tire-o daqui, Lucius, por que se não o fazes, deixar a teu filho órfão.

A ameaça foi certeira, Lucius deu um passo adiante e sustentou novamente seu braço com a intenção de sacá-lo daí, mas viu como os olhos azuis resplandeciam ante o temor de que o separasse de seu suposto afilhado.

—Faz favor… não me interporei —lhe disse ao Lord. — Só lhe rogo que não me afaste dele. Não quero o perder a ele… também.

Lucius sentiu uma pulsada ao recordar a Draco. Teria que falar seriamente com seu herdeiro. A atitude que tinha tido com Black não lhe podia tolerar.

O Lord viu com deleite como sua intenção de romper a Black se cumpria amplamente, pelo que simplesmente seguiu caminhando ao interior da casa.

Remus queria falar com seu amigo. Algo não encaixava aí. Era como se todo mundo soubesse algo que ele não.

Severus seguiu ao Lord. Subiram à segunda planta, deixando atrás os corredores de estilo clássico, ao igual que a habitação que acabava de passar, para poder subir pelas formosas escadas de mármore branco.

Chegaram a uma habitação, que podia se comparar facilmente com o despacho de Dumbledore em comparação de porte. Como imaginou. As paredes de pulcro branco ao igual que o andar alfombrado. Era fofo e sentia que caminhava sobre nuvens. A cama de duas praças, com doseies extraordinariamente bordados. Imaginava-se que a habitação seria assim de estrambótica, mas isso não lhe servia nesse momento.

—Deixo-te com ele, Severus. Quero um reporte à cada hora com seus avanços.

O Lord saiu da habitação, enquanto Severus fazia uma reverência.

Severus olhou ao corpo sobre a cama e com um passe de sua varinha, levitou o corpo, com o maior cuidado possível. Situou o corpo na cama, que se afundou levemente pelo peso que exercia o jovem corpo ao ser depositado.

Viu como se queixava e pelo menos isso lhe demonstrava que não estava inconsciente como em algum momento o pensou.

— Que foi o que te fizeram, Potter?

Acercou-se com cuidado e passou sua varinha pelo corpo do menor.

—Muggle idiota. —refunfou ao encontrar mais danos dos que tinham encontrado os médicos muggle.

Encontrou, além dos danos anteriores, uma grande hemorragia interna, um troço de osso ancorado no pulmão direito, o que seguramente lhe traria problemas depois.

Saiu rapidamente da habitação, tratando de não se encontrar com ninguém no caminho, para meter por uma muralha falsa e caminhar uns quantos metros através de um corredor. Chegou a um improvisado laboratório que o Lord tinha mandado a fazer para que pudesse ter todas as poções que se precisassem à hora da batalha e posterior a esta.

Dirigiu-se rapidamente ao armário e começou a coletar todo o que creu, precisaria para o garoto. Sacou frascos a mais, mas isso não se importava, tinha que cobrir todas as possíveis lesões que poderiam aparecer após o primeiro tratamento.

Quando voltou ao quarto, não pôde evitar se estremecer ao contemplar a Harry. O garoto estava demasiado ancorado em sua vida como para ignorar neste estado.

Sua formosa cara, agora se encontrava inchada pelos golpes que lhe administraram. Sua branca pele, agora enrijecida e marcada.

Queria saber que é o que lhe tinha passado, que era o que lhe tinham feito.

Caminhou rapidamente até a cama e com um cuidado imenso elevou um pouco sua cabeça sustentando da nuca. Com sua mão livre, levou um dos frascos a sua própria boca para descorcharão e depois o aproximo à boca do menor.

O líquido foi entrando pela garganta de Harry e boa parte dela se saiu pela comissura de seu lábio.

Severus engoliu com dificuldade. O garoto estava inconsciente, ferido, sangrando, mas ainda assim não perdia seu encanto.

Voltou-o a acomodar. Essa poção lhe diria quantas lesões tinha no corpo e poderia começar às curar apropriadamente.

Mas precisava como enfrentar o que fosse quando o garoto acordasse.

Tomou sua varinha e com a outra mão, abriu um olho de Harry.

\- Legilimência!

**_Continuará…_ **


	21. Reconstituição de Cena

Severus viu-se entrando na casa dos supostos tios de Potter. Os tipos em geral não lhe tomaram em conta, mais que para lhe advertir que não se lhe ocorresse fazer magia (ou coisa de fenômenos, segundo Vernon Dursley) dentro das paredes de seu digno lar.

Harry não os tinha tomado em conta e assim que pôde se escapuliu ao que parecia ser seu quarto.

Severus passou cerca de quinze segundos, olhando através da alcova. O lugar não tinha muito que se apreciar. A cama junto à parede e um velho guarda-roupa que quase se caía por si mesmo. O chão crucia e as cortinas da janela não eram mais que finas teias por onde seguramente entrava o frio em inverno.

Viu como o gordo primo de Potter, entrava na habitação e ameaçava a Harry, mas só se bateram a duelo verbal, do que obviamente saiu vencedor o adolescente obeso, que terminou por empurrar a Potter e deixar no chão.

Passeou-se por outros passos da memória de Potter e viu com repulsão como tratavam ao garoto. Nunca se imaginou que algo assim poderia passar ao filho de seu amo. Tratavam-no pior que a um elfo domestico, e isso já era dizer muito.

Chegou à cena que parecia ser a última na memória do rapaz.

Os adultos da casa despediram-se de seu filho e a Potter mandaram-lhe uma mirada fria e com a clara advertência de que não fizesse nada indevido.

Que poderia fazer, se com sorte se alimentava a diário?

Uns minutos mais tarde, os amigos do primo chegaram à casa e escutou como se acercavam à habitação.

A porta se abriu de repente e por ela entraram quatro adolescentes. Nenhum deles lhe deu boa espinha. Não eram mais que um montão de matões que se pareciam guiar pelo primo de Potter.

— Que quer agora, Dudley? —Severus viu como se parava com parcimônia, tratando de mostrar incomodo, do qual não estava muito seguro que sentisse. —Disse que não te molestaria em nada. Que nem sequer notaria minha presença.

—Bem. Pois resulta que me importo muito pouco o que você tenha por dizer. —O tipo realmente parecia ter más intenções, mais que nada quando se apartou da entrada, deixando passar aos outros três adolescentes. — Recorda o que me fez no ano passado?

—Dudley, eu não te fiz nada a você. —parecia que o pânico começava ao consumir, pelo menos isso foi o que sentiu em suas palavras.

—Desafiaste a meus pais ao ir a esse lugar de novo. —Disse-lhe altaneiro.

—Tenho que estudar, idiota. —Isso lhe conseguiu sacar um sorriso de lado a Severus. Parecia que o espírito Gryffindor de Potter, por fim saía a flutue.

—Sabe ao que me refiro, fenômeno.

Severus viu como começavam a acurrala-lo aos poucos. Eram quatro contra, uma clara desvantagem e bem mais quando iam armados. Viu na habitação, tratando de ver onde demônios deixou Potter sua varinha e a encontrou sobressaindo por embaixo da almofada.

—Deixem-me em paz.

Severus se volteou novamente para ver como dois dos tipos o sujeitavam, um de cada lado.

—Passa-me a navalha. —Pediu o primo de Potter, e como era óbvio, o outro tipo que portava a arma, lhe entrego quase com honra.

O adolescente torpe balançava a faca de um lado ao outro, mostrando-lhe a Potter e passando-lhe de mão em mãos, como se estivesse mostrando grandes habilidades. Nada mais patético.

Viu como o terror se apoderava da cara do jovem mago, enquanto olhava ao redor algo com que se defender, sem deixar nunca de se mover, tratando de se sacar do agarre do idiota.

— Potter! —Gritou Severus.

Ainda sabendo que era inútil lhe advertir, não pôde, mas que gritar para chamar a atenção do garoto.

O gordo tinha-lhe rasgado a pele através da roupa e ao tratar de afastar-se, o quarto garoto na habitação, enterrou lhe a faca pelo lado.

Viu como parecia perder a consciência por um instante e como tratava de se tirar o punhal, parecia doer mais que o ter incrustado, por que seus olhos se abriram ante a agonia.

Os idiotas só se riam de sua desgraça.

Viu como se esticava e conseguia atingir a jaula, que rodou pelo solo e se abriu para libertar à ave de Potter.

— Vê por ajuda, Hedwig! Traz a alguém!

A emplumada pareceu entender perfeitamente, porque saiu rápida pela janela e perdeu-se na distância.

— Que fez, merda?

O primo de Potter parecia ainda mais furioso que antes. Acercou-se em um par de mancadas e sustentou-o do cabelo, para depois levantá-lo e ter a um palmo de distância, só para terminar lhe dando um forte golpe na cara que o lançou pelo solo, até chocar com a parede.

Potter tratava infrutiferamente de pôr-se de pé, mas nunca soltava sua sangrenta ferida.

—Potter, Potter, Potter. — Lhe cantarolou enquanto deixava-se cair sobre a cama e apoiava-se com as mãos nos joelhos. — Não sabe talvez, que não sairá bem livrado desta?

Os fedelhos ao redor riam-se ante as palavras do que parecia ser seu líder.

O gordo olhou-lhes com seriedade e moveu-lhes a cabeça em direção a Potter.

Um dos tipos de fez tronar seus dedos, enquanto se acercava quase a saltos até onde se encontrava Potter.

Severus, sem poder fazer nada, viu como lhe pateavam contra a parede, lhe golpeando por onde pudessem. O joelho de Potter soou de maneira seca ao fraturar quando lhe calcaram com força. Retorcia-se quando lhe golpeavam as genitais e o estomago, mas não atingia a se recuperar quando uma nova chuva de golpes lhe chegava na cara e o peito.

Os gritos de Potter enchiam o ambiente, mas os adolescentes pareciam animais sedentos de sangue, pareciam desfrutar o dana-lo e punham mais ênfases em seus golpes.

O primo de Potter parecia ser o que, mas desfrutava. Severus notou que se movia em seu posto e com horror viu como em um momento, uma de suas mãos viajou a sua entreperna. O doente parecia excitar-se com a dor de Potter. Acariciava-se e gemia.

Severus não queria seguir olhando, mas tinha que saber que mais passou nessa habitação.

Em um momento, um dos garotos tomou novamente o punhal e o fincou no peito do mago.

Severus supôs que essa era a ferida que esteve a um passo do matar, mas que por milímetros não chegou a seu objetivo.

O quarto começou a tremer. As paredes vibravam e as coisas que tinha dentro do guarda-roupa, se saíram de seu refúgio, para cair espalhadas pelo solo.

Os adolescentes pareciam não se dar conta do que passava a sua ao redor, por que no gordo seguia na cama, masturbando-se ante a cruenta imagem. E os outros três agora se divertiam arrastando a Potter até o centro da habitação.

Viu como o que tinha enterrado a faca se tirava a camisa e a arrojava a um lado.

— Deixa-me tomá-lo, Dudley? —Perguntou-lhe enquanto começava a desabrochar-se a calça.

—Todo seu. —lhe respondeu o gordo, sem deixar de olhar nem se acariciar.

Severus não queria pensar nesse momento. Não sabia até que ponto tinha chegado o ataque, mas a ideia de ver como violavam a Potter e não poder fazer nada, lhe retorcia o estomago.

O adolescente foi a desabrochar a calça de Harry, mas a mão do ferido tomou com força seu pulso.

Severus viu como os olhos de Potter começavam a mudar de cor. Passeavam-se por todas as cores, como se fossem tornassol. Até que ficaram completamente negros.

Viu-o inclinar a cabeça para um lado e como com a mão livre, apontava para a porta e esta se travava, fazendo o mesmo com a janela.

Os adolescentes luziam aterrorizados. O gordo tinha-se posto de pé e corrido para a porta, mas nada podia fazer ante a magia natural de Potter.

Harry pôs-se de pé. Ao que parece, a dor das feridas era-lhe indiferente. Olhou ao tipo que ainda tinha seu membro afora, e que agora caía flácido entre suas pernas.

Severus presencio a caseira mais brutal que jamais tenha imaginado, nem sequer estando tantos anos ao serviço de Lord Voldemort.

Eles normalmente chegavam e matavam a base de maldições ou torturas, mas nunca nada como o que via agora.

Potter sustentava ao tipo pelo pescoço, levantando-o uns centímetros do solo, pese a sua enorme diferença de porte, já que claramente, Potter era o mais baixo na habitação.

Viu-lhe olhar sem nenhuma expressão e como tomava o membro do garoto com a mão livre e de um sozinho golpe o avariava e depois o arrancava.

Os gritos de horror dos demais e o de dor do garoto, encheram a habitação.

— Querias meter-me isto?

Essa voz não era a de Potter, Severus estava seguro disso. Era mas fria e rouca. Não como a suave e cristalina que normalmente tinha.

Viu como pese à dor de ser castrado, o garoto não perdeu o conhecimento. E por um momento, quis que o garoto se desmaiasse ou morresse rapidamente.

Harry, ainda com o pênis do tipo na mão, lhe meteu ao garoto na boca, o afogando com seu próprio falo ensanguentado. Depois, pôs a mão no estomago do tipo e sussurrou o que pareceu ser um Bombarda.

Severus entendeu por que as viseiras do garoto estavam na parede quando chegou a buscar a Harry. Tinha feito explodir ao adolescente e depois disso, atirou o corpo a um lado, como se não tivesse acabado do matar a sangue frio.

Os outros três se lotavam contra a porta, arranhando-a, golpeando-a, atirando da tranca.

Harry acercou-se lhes e um por um pareceu jogar com eles. Nunca mudou sua expressão. Pelo menos, não até que seu primo viu a varinha na cama e se arrastou até ela, deixando uma impressão de sangue em seu caminho. Tomou-a e apontou a Harry com ela, como esperando conseguir fazer magia.

— Afasta-se, monstro!

Harry parecia não lhe importar o que dissesse Dursley, por que se acercou quase em um segundo e lhe sujeitou do pescoço.

— Gostaste de ver-me sofrer, primo? —Sua voz parecia voltar a ser a dele, mas sua mirada não mudou — Que sentiu? —Severus viu como agarrava o pacote de seu primo. Pensou que quiçá faria o mesmo que com o outro tipo.

— Não me toque!

O gordo aterrorizou-se e com força rompeu a varinha de Harry.

Potter soltou ao adolescente, deixando-o cair ao chão como um costal e seu corpo começou a brilhar. Uma onda expansiva saiu de seu corpo, removendo todos os alicerces da casa.

Severus viu-se arrojado à realidade. Seguramente Harry tinha-se desmaiado nesse momento e por isso foi expulso de sua mente.

Sentia um ódio tremendo pelos muggle.

Tinha a necessidade de matar e cobrar vingança pelo menino que dormia na cama, mas sabia que o Lord quereria ter esse privilégio. Ou como ele mesmo disse na casa dos Dursley, esse "privilégio" o teria Potter.

Acercou-se à cama novamente e por instinto acaricio a bochecha do adolescente.

—Já tem sofrido demasiado. Não é bom que recorde algo que não é.

Apontou com sua varinha e depois de vários minutos terminou seu trabalho.

Tinha apagado as lembranças do Harry psicopata e assassino, deixando-os somente até quando quase perdia a consciência no meio dos golpes e quando esteve a ponto de ser violado. Pensou por um momento em apagar também essa lembrança, mas isso lhe demonstraria o besta que eram os muggle. Seria uma lição a futuro para ele.

Ao terminar de modificá-los, tomou sua própria varinha e apontou a sua cabeça extraindo suas lembranças e encerrando-os em um tubo de ensaio. Essas lembranças iriam cair a mãos do Lord.

Agora o importante era fazer voltar a Harry, sanar suas feridas e os treinar.

\- Nunca mais sofrerá algo assim. Prometo-o. —lhe sussurrou ao ouvido e depois de fornecer-lhe um calmante saiu da habitação.

Caminhou com tranquilidade, analisando seus últimos momentos, até que terminou se apoiando em uma das paredes e sem poder o evitar, vomitou todo o conteúdo de seus estomago.

Não sentiu quando uns passos se acercaram e não viu quando o grande charco no chão foi eliminado, só se deu conta de que não estava só, quando um feitiço lhe envolveu e se sentiu limpo de novo.

— Que foi o que passou?

Severus reconheceu a voz de seu amo, mas não foi capaz de voltear ao ver. Ajoelhou-se em frente a ele, sem levantar a mirada em nenhum momento, e lhe tendeu o tubo de ensaio.

—Ingressei na mente de seu filho, meu Lord. —Disse-lhe ao tempo em que sentia suas mãos livre do cristal.

— Isto é o que passou?

Severus conseguiu levantar a mirada e o Lord reconheceu a raiva em seus olhos. A fúria que lhe envolvia quando se uniu a suas filas pela primeira vez. Gosta dessa expressão, mas aterrorizou lhe o conteúdo do frasco.

Não precisou respostas, simplesmente caminhou em direção a seu despacho e deixou cair o conteúdo em um penseira localizado no meio da habitação.

Severus viu desde a porta como se submergia e como, depois de uns minutos, emergia dele para apoiar com as mãos na orla do instrumento mágico.

Podia sentir a magia revoltear pelo lugar. Como as coisas começavam a estalar e em um momento Lucius, Black e Lupin estavam a seu lado.

— Quero-os a todos mortos! —Gritou com fúria.

Severus ajoelhou-se em frente a Lord e sabia que Lucius faria o mesmo, mas o que lhe estranhou, foi ver que Lupin e Black também o faziam. Seguramente o Lord tinha-lhes demonstrado que se eram comensais, mas é esse momento, o mais importante era não ser receptor da força do Lord.

\- Quero que vão por eles e os tragam a mim!

O Lord saiu da sala e encaminhou-se à habitação de Harry, mas dantes de chegar viu que Severus lhe seguia.

—Meu senhor, devo comunicar-lhe algo. —lhe falou com respeito.

—Fala, Severus. —Disse-lhe olhando-o e detendo seus passos.

—Tomei-me a liberdade de apagar as últimas lembranças de Potter. Não acho que seja conveniente para sua saúde mental, ver no que se esta convertendo tão inesperadamente.

— Desde onde apagaste? —Disse-lhe sério, cruzando seus braços em frente a seu peito.

—Desde que sua magia de descontrolou. Todo o anterior este intacto.

—Bem. Isso lhe enchesse de rancor e será mais fácil para ele se encher de ódio contra essas asquerosas bicharada.

Severus inclinou a cabeça e regressou sobre seus passos. Tinha deixado aos outros três no despacho, vendo suas lembranças.

Lupin disse-lhe que o Lord tinha o penseira aí, por que lhe tinha mostrado suas lembranças. O como lhe serviam quando recém saíram de Hogwarts e como foi que se levou a cabo o nascimento de Harry. Agora lhe tocava a ele o ver, mas não o faria. Creria sem ver. Se encheria de ódio como disse o Lord e protegeria a esse menino a costa de sua própria existência.

**_Continuará…_ **


	22. Uma dura reabilitação

Capítulo 22: Uma dura reabilitação

Harry sentia que todos de seus ossos eram partidos. Tratou de gritar, mas nem um só lamento saiu de sua boca.

Sentiu quando alguém se acercava e lhe tomava do pulso.

Longos dedos. Cálidos. Fortes.

Snape.

Sua mente era mais rápida que sua consciência.

—Não se mova.

Escutou a voz do que era seu professor de poções e soube em seguida que não podia estar na casa dos Dursley.

Tratou de falar, mas não pôde. Nem sequer pôde abrir a boca.

— Acordou?

Outra voz na habitação. Outra voz conhecida.

Remus.

Queria falar, chamá-los, dizer-lhes que lhe doía, mas nada podia fazer.

—Trata de tranquilizar-te, Potter —disse-lhe a voz de Snape —se alteras-te, só conseguirá mais dor.

Pelo menos sabiam que estava sofrendo. Isso era algo bom.

— Que lhe passa?

—É uma reação às poções. O manterá em uma espécie de nebulosa. Seus sentidos estarão reduzidos ao mínimo, para evitar que enlouqueça de dor.

Talvez podia sentir mais dor do que já estava sentindo?

—Harry, não se preocupe. —lhe falava Remus —cedo sairá desta.

Harry passou cerca de cinco dias nesse estado. Sempre ao cuidado de Snape, que não lhe deixava nem a sol nem a sombra.

Hoje era diferente.

Severus tinha decidido que lhe acordaria, mas o processo seria lento e o senhor tenebroso queria estar presente.

—Potter —chamou-lhe, conseguindo que o garoto volteara a cabeça em sua direção, com lentidão e ainda com os olhos fechados. —te darei uma poção e começara a recuperar um a um os sentidos, mas não pode te alterar.

Harry sabia que não era uma recomendação, era uma advertência.

Sentiu como o líquido lhe começava a queimar a garganta, como lentamente seu corpo começava a acordar. Os dedos, o cabelo até respirar fazias-lhe doloroso. Tinha incomoda-a sensação nas costas, que lhe proporcionava o não se ter levantado por mais de uma semana. Seus lábios lhe punçavam. O estomago lhe cosqueavam. A garganta sentia-a seca, ainda sabendo que lhe tinham estado tratando a base de poções reabastesedoras de sangue, cresce ossos e fortificantes (segundo o mesmo Snape lhe ia informando) não eram suficientes como para abrir seu esófago e agora que era consente disso, sentia que se lhe fechava a cada vez que tratava de respirar.

Severus deu-se conta da angústia que tinha, ao ver como abria e fechava a boca. Tinha claro que isto levaria um bom momento, mas não podia fazer nada para deter o processo, pelo menos até que pudesse respirar por se só.

Voldemort via a seu sangue retorcer-se na cama. Esses muggle pagariam, mas não por sua mão. Treinaria a seu filho, lhe ensinaria a não olhar ao lado quando os matasse. Que aprendesses as técnicas de tortura. Que soubesse como lhe poderia arrancar a alma a um ser, sem necessidade de que o olhe aos olhos. De poder descarga todo seu ódio em um só ser, sem importar que tivesse ou não relação com quem lhe fez mau.

Harry seguia agonizando, tratando de abrir sua garganta, mas a cada vez que tratava de tomar ar, sentia como se fosse areia o que inalara.

—Ayu… ajuda.

Severus soube que esse era o momento preciso para intervir. Começou a fornecer-lhe mais poções, tratando de não perder tempo e que as coisas saíssem o melhor possível. Não deixou passar o tempo em vão.

Todos na mansão sabiam que tinham proibido entrar nessa habitação. De fato, a única parte onde os comensais podiam utilizar, era o salão principal. Pelo que agora, ninguém podia escutar os gritos que saíam da garganta de Harry.

Agora o menor era completamente consente da dor que sentia seu ressentido corpo. Era insuportável, o sentir todos seus ossos moídos, mas era a única maneira que encontrou Severus de consertar os quinze ossos que o garoto tinha rompido.

Remus mantinha-se ao lado de Harry e do outro lado sujeitava-o Sirius. Ambos tratando de sustentar e que não caísse por nenhum lado ao tratar de fugir da dor.

— Pode-se fazer algo com sua dor? —Perguntou Lucius, ao ver como o garoto se retorcia na cama.

—Nada —disse Severus, apertando os punhos apertados —Tem que terminar o processo de formação. A poção restaurará os ossos. É obviamente doloroso.

Os gritos de Harry inundaram a estância durante toda a noite, até que, já cansado de sofrer, o corpo de Harry caiu inconsciente na cama.

Severus não deixou que ninguém ficasse. Obviamente, essa condição excluía ao Lord, o qual se retirou por sua própria conta, depois de ver que Harry dormiria passivelmente durante a noite e quiçá um par de dias.

De fato assim passou, na semana terminou e Harry não tinha voltado a abrir os olhos. Ainda que a maioria de suas feridas estavam completamente sanadas, Severus não estava seguro de como tinham ficado as lembranças que ele mesmo modifico.

Severus assegurou-se que o chucho e Lupin não estivessem para poder falar com Harry. Não podia lhe dizer ao Lord que não estivesse, mas estava seguro que o senhor escuro compreenderia que o garoto não estava pronto para o ver.

—Enervate.

Harry removeu-se sobre a cama e pouco a pouco foi abrindo os olhos. Podia dar-se conta de que não estava em sua habitação na casa dos Dursley, como também não em sua torre em Hogwarts, coisa que lhe aliviou.

Olhou um pouco ao redor, se levantar a cabeça da almofada. As paredes eram de cor brancas. A sua direita podia ver um guarda-roupa de madeira através das teias de sul perlado que penduravam dos doseies da cama onde estava recostado. Girou a cabeça e em vez encontrar a outra parte da habitação, encontrou a seu professor de poções, pendente do que fazia.

—Professor.

A voz de Harry escutava-se pastosa, evidenciando a pouca utilização que tinha tido nessas semanas.

—Vai manter-se em silêncio —advertiu-lhe, ao tempo em que lhe passava outro frasco e o incitava a lhe o engolir —suas sensatas vogais estão severamente danadas e não podemos permitir que algo mau lhe passe. Pelo que lhe sugiro palavras curtas e tratar de lhe ajudar no que possa.

Harry não podia afastar sua mirada dos lábios do professor, entendendo a médias as palavras que saíam deles.

— Lugar?

—Estamos em um lugar seguro, se é ao que se refere —lhe disse com seriadas, acercando um pouco a cadeira à cama a onde repousava o garoto.

— Dudley?

—Não falaremos disso agora —lhe respondeu apertando os punhos —isso o falará com seu pai.

— Voldemort?

Severus pôde notar o medo formar-se em seus formosos olhos. Olhos que ainda eram um mistério para ele.

—Sim, ele esta aqui, mas não acho que entre até que se encontre em boas condições. Uma tenda de emoções fortes, não são recomendáveis neste momento.

Harry sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado após as palavras de seu professor, mas não podia evitar se estremecer ao pensar que o mago escuro mais poderoso e temido dos últimos (e que ademais se supunha seu pai) estava afora da habitação, esperando para ser chamado, quão doutor esperando por seu paciente.

—Eu não… quero…

—Já lhe disse que não acho que entre e que não força sua garganta —lhe cortou —agora seria bom que dormisse.

— Sirius?

—Deve estar em sua casa, com Lupin —respondeu-lhe, ao ver que não conseguiria o manter calado —só lhe contestarei uma pergunta mais, se é que promete não perguntar mais.

Harry assentiu e esteve em silêncio por longo momento, seguramente pensando na pergunta que lhe faria.

— Tempo?

—Se referes-te a quanto tempo tem passado… pois têm passado seis semanas desde que saístes de Hogwarts… e quatro desde que trouxemos aqui.

Harry, ainda com suas faculdades mentais um pouco mais lentas do normal, pôde calcular muito bem a data, devia ser a segunda semana de julho.

\- Agora se beberá esta poção —lhe disse vê-la mostrando —e dormirá um pouco mais.

—Padrinho.

—Bem. —lhe disse, evidentemente incomodado —chamarei a seu chucho para que esteja aqui quando volte a acordar.

Harry não pedia nada mais. Ainda se sentia raro ante a notícia de Sirius como um comensal, mas era uma pessoa conhecida e lhe fazia se sentir um pouco mais normal do que se sentia a hora.

Severus viu como pouco a pouco começava a fechar os olhos e assim que comprovou que estava completamente dormindo, saiu da habitação e foi até o despacho do Lord.

Entrou na habitação. Um lugar sublime, nada parecido ao que tenha visto dantes. Estava repleto de estantes com livros de magia tanto branca como escura. Como bem disse seu maestro "às vezes até a magia branca vai da mão da escura" nunca era todo completamente branco ou negro, os matizes eram o fundamental e triunfaria aquele que soubesse misturar com um fim próprio.

—Meu Lord. —disse ajoelhando-se em frente ao escritório de Voldemort, dando a conhecer sua presença. —Seu filho já tem recobrado o sentido, meu senhor.

—Vejo. —Voldemort deixou a um lado os planos que tinha sobre a mão e as cruzou em frente a ele, apoiando sua mandíbula nelas. — Que te disse?

—Quer ver a Black, meu Lord. —disse-lhe rapidamente. —ao que parece ainda confia o suficiente nele, como para querer ter a seu lado.

—Parece-me bem, por que intuo que não me quer ter perto.

—Assim é, meu senhor. Só perguntou por ele.

—Vá por Black, então. —disse-lhe tomando os papéis que tinha estado revisando. —seguramente estará na mansão Malfoy.

Severus fez uma reverência dantes de sair e fechar a porta. Estava seguro que Black devia estar se deixando morrer junto a uma garrafa de Whisky de fogo em sua mansão em Grimmauld Place, pelo que sem duvidar se dirigiu a esse lugar.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Na mansão Malfoy, Lucius tratava infrutiferamente que Draco lhe falasse.

O garoto tinha-se voltado uma completa estátua quando ele estava perto. Não lhe falava, não lhe olhava, nem sequer pôs atenção quando lhe disse a Narcisa que deixasse a casa.

Draco era um ser imperecível. Podia ser o ser mais frio e sem escrúpulos que existisse no mundo, mas se transformava no filho mais terno e complacente em matéria de segundos se se davam as circunstâncias.

Mas claro, toda mudança desde o dia em que Black lhe confessou sua paternidade.

—Não. —sua resposta foi rotunda e isso estranhou ao menor, que imediatamente arrugou o entresseio. —Eu fui quem te deu a luz… ou pelo menos, isso é o que se supõe que passou.

Draco tinha deixado cair as mãos a seus lados, enquanto centrava sua mirada em seu pai, que parecia ter encontrado uma fascinante maneira de assassinar a Black, lhe fincando a mirada no pescoço.

—Suponho que é mentira. —disse Draco, sem apartar sua mirada da cara de Lucius, se negando rotundamente a olhar a Sirius.

—Não, filho… bem, ainda não estamos completamente seguros…

—Eu sei que é assim. —disse Sirius, completamente seguro de suas palavras. —é meu filho, ainda que "este" seja seu outro pai.

Lucius emparcou uma sobrancelha ao escutar as palavras do moreno. Não entendia como podia odiar tanto a uma pessoa e desejar tanto o ter baixo seu corpo, arquejou enquanto o levava à loucura.

Obrigou-se a sair de seus pensamentos, quando as palavras de Draco fizeram eco nos ouvidos de Black e nos seus próprios.

— De modo que de um momento ao outro decidiste que já era hora de deixar de mimar a Potter e lhe tomar um pouco de atenção a teu filho?

As palavras de Draco podiam deixar fluir ácido de ser possível e removiam-lhe a alma a Sirius.

O moreno nunca foi uma pessoa paciente e cauta. Ainda que vendo ao garoto em frente a ele e entender o por que de suas palavras, lhe fazia ver as coisas de outra maneira.

—Não quis te deixar de lado, Draco…

— Não te permiti chamar por meu nome! —Gritou-lhe furioso.

—Draco, tranquiliza-te.

—Você não me fale, pai. —lhe disse entre dentes e depois dirigiu sua glaciar mirada para Sirius. — Que passou, Black? Que te motivou a me deixar quando era um bebê? Por que evidentemente nunca soube de ti, a não ser das lendas do traidor dos Potter e assassino em série que se encontrava em Azkaban…

—Filho…

—Deixa-o, Malfoy. —deteve-lhe Sirius, ainda que sentia que a cada palavra de Draco o matava, estava em todo seu direito de lhe falar assim. Após tudo, ele mesmo sentia que o tinha abandonado.

—Sim, pai. Deixa-me dizer-lhe todo o que se merece…

—Basta...

—Você me deixaste quando era um bebê. —Seguiu falando, sem tomar em conta a advertência de Lucius. —Você se separaste de minha educação. Você foste quem não esteve junto a mim quando mais o precisava e queres saber que mais? Você foste o que, quando voltou, correu a abraçar a Potter e eu fiquei novamente de lado.

Draco não disse nada mais. Saiu da habitação dando um forte estrondo, completamente inapropriado para um Malfoy.

Sirius ficou olhando a porta pela que tinha saído Draco, sentindo como seu nariz se irritava e as pálpebras começavam a lhe esquentar. Não ia chorar em frente de Lucius Malfoy. Não ia permitir que ninguém visse sua dor.

—Leva-me com Harry, faz favor. —disse-lhe quase em um sussurro, mas ante o silêncio sepulcral que tinha no lugar, Lucius o percebeu como se o tivesse gritado.

—Acho que primeiro há que falar com Draco.

—Não quererá falar agora. —Lhe disse tomando ar e despejando sua cabeça para olhar ao loiro. —tanto faz de arrogante e pretencioso que você, mas é cabeção como eu e não quererá me ver no que lhe fique de vida.

— E daí? —Disse-lhe acercando-se — Deixasses-te vencer assim de fácil?

—Por suposto que não. —pela primeira vez, Lucius pôde ver um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto —te disse que sou cabeção, não me deixarei vencer por esse fedelho ao que tens mimado demasiado.

Lucius sorriu de lado e tomou a Sirius para aparecer-se com ele, nos terrenos da nova mansão de seu Lord.

Sirius estava recordando os novos acontecimentos, quando sentiu como chegava Snape a seu lado.

— Algo lhe passou a Harry? —Perguntou-lhe, pondo-se de pé rapidamente.

—Reagiu, se é o que quer saber. —não deu nem sequer um passo dentro da habitação quando a lareira começou a crepitar — Espera a alguém?

—Não. —disse sacando seu varinha, mas a guardo ao ver quem aparecia — Remus?

—Sirius, Severus, que bom que estão aqui. —lhes disse se estabilizando. —tenho uma muito boa teoria para saber o por que o Lord pôde recordar… e pelo menos Sirius e Lucius, poderão o saber também.

Os dois homens ficaram vendo ao licantropo, esperando que de seu veredicto, mas este só lhes assinalar a marca e entenderam em seguida. Falaria em frente ao Lord.

**_Continuará…_ **


	23. O Primeiro encontro

Quando chegaram à mansão do Lord, não se escutava nem o mais mínimo ruído. Parecia que nem as aves revolteavam ao redor.

Os três homens caminharam em direção ao salão principal, vendo que não tinha mais pessoas ao redor e com calma se dirigiram ao despacho do Lord.

—Gostaria de passar a ver a Harry, primeiro. —disse Remus, fazendo que Severus detivesse seus passos. — Não sei se estou no correto, mas antes de que experimentemos com minha teoria, quero me assegurar de que esta bem.

Severus não disse nada, simplesmente seguiu caminhando e antes de chegar ao despacho do Lord, se meteu por um corredor aledando e subiu a escada, seguido de perto pelos outros dois homens.

Chegaram à habitação de Harry, vendo a este dormindo, na mesma posição em que lhe tinham visto a última vez.

— Como tem reagido aos tratamentos? —Perguntou Remus, enquanto localizava-se à direita da cama de Harry, sem apartar a mirada dele em nenhum momento.

—Fiz-o acordar hoje e ao que parece não tem demasiados traumas…

— Traumas? Não disseste nada disso.

—Não me refiro aos traumas que se creiam na vida, Black. Deixa-me terminar quando falo. —viu como o homem desviava o rosto ao escutar o regato. Caminhou até localizar-se à esquerda da cama de Harry e posou sua varinha sobre seu corpo enquanto uma luz verde ia alumiando — O que queria dizer por traumas, eram as feridas internas que podia apresentar, as quais parecem ser mínimas e com um par de poções se encontra-se renovado.

Ambos homens assentiram e com uma caricia se despediram momentaneamente de Harry, para dirigir ao despacho do Lord.

Severus esperou a que ambos se fossem, e já seja por impulso ou quiçá que coisa, acomodou uma mecha de cabelo que Harry tinha no rosto, pondo atrás de sua orelha.

Não soube por que o fez, e da mesma impulsiva maneira em que se acercou, se afastou ao instante. Não era bom para ninguém que estivesse acarinhando-se tanto com o filho de seu amo.

Afora, Remus e Sirius esperavam o arribo de Severus, que se apressava em sair da habitação, fechando a porta a suas costas, sem lhes dizer nada nem lhes dirigir uma mirada.

Começou a caminhar, sem importar-lhe se os outros dois seguiam-lhe ou não, ele ia mais pendente de não deixar cair suas barreiras mentais. Não sabia de que seria capaz seu amo, se via o que tinha feito a Potter.

Chegaram ao despacho do Lord e como era um costume se ajoelharam em frente a Voldemort.

— Que os traz em frente a mim? —disse sem levantar os olhos dos planos que estava analisando e os quais lhe mostravam detalhadamente o castelo de Hogwarts.

—Creio saber porque recorda aqueles que nós não recordamos, meu Lord.

Isso foi suficiente para que Voldemort deixasse o que fazia e se pudesse de pé para se encaminhar onde se encontravam os três comensais.

—Fala.

—Segundo tenho entendido, o momento em que você começou a recordar tudo, foi depois de que terminasse o ritual.

—Assim é. —disse sem mudar sua expressão.

—Pois repassando os passos do ritual, há um que envolve a Harry diretamente.

Os outros três na habitação, trataram de analisar as palavras do licantropo e encontrar as conexões, até que foi Severus o que a encontrou.

—O sangue.

—Assim é. —disse quase com alegria — Pode ser como um feitiço de sangue. Aqueles que se rompem com o sangue do herdeiro.

—Então o sangue de Harry, foi a que rompeu o feitiço em minha memória.

—Isso é o que creio. Pelo que Draco, pode tirar o feitiço em Lucius e Sirius.

—O que deixaria a você e eu na ignorância.

—Assim é Severus. Nem você nem eu temos descendência.

— Mas se vocês tivessem alguma vez um filho? —Perguntou Sirius.

—Não. Recorda que só se romperá com o herdeiro que tinha antes do feitiço. Draco e Harry já estavam neste mundo quando todo isso passou, já que se não, não teria maneira de que não recordasses a Draco. O feitiço ou poção que tomamos nesse tempo, teve que ter sido após que ambos, tanto você como James, tenham levado a termo suas gravidezes.

O Lord ficou pensando em todas as coisas que passaram dantes de que tudo se estragasse. Uma cena chegou a sua memória nesse instante.

_Já tinha conseguido meter a mais de um comensal nas dependências do ministério de magia. Seus planos iam em aumento e agora se lhe antojava sair a "se divertir"._

_Chamou a um grupo de seus mais acérrimos partidários. Iriam atacar um bairro muggle. Quiçá algo de diversão lhe cairia bem em um momento tão glorioso como o que sua organização estava vivendo._

_Chegaram junto a Abraxas Malfoy e Avery a um povoado que lhes chamou a atenção. Via-se demasiado tranquilo._

_Com um sorriso de meio lado no rosto, dirigiu-se à rua mas larga e passou sua vista pelo lugar. As casas todas iguais, e bonitas. Para os estandartes de moda dos muggle._

_Mas no entanto, uma das casas desse lugar chamou poderosamente sua atenção. Nela se concentrava uma grande quantidade de magia. Chegaram ao pórtico da casa, seu jardim cuidadosamente arranjado e as muralhas brancas da frente._

—  _Meu senhor? —Perguntou Avery, ao ver como o Lord se concentrava na parte alta da casa._

— _Magos, Avery. Cinco núcleos de magia jazem neste lugar. Quatro magos sangue puro e um licantropo._

_Os outros dois magos ficaram olhando os arredores, enquanto o Lord murmurava um Alohomora e entrava à propriedade._

_Só atingiu a dar um passo quando a luz de uma das habitações de baixo se prendia. Olhou expectante, apontando com sua varinha em direção ao ruído de um grifo de água, até que esta se acabou._

_Depois disso, sua visão se concentrou no adolescente que saiu da cozinha._

_Um garoto de uns dezesseis anos, de corpo magro, que só levava um boxer e uma t-shirt sem mangas. O cabelo terrivelmente revolto, de cor negro e uns expressivos olhos castanhos, que nesse momento tratavam de enfocar melhor, enquanto o copo que faz um momento sustentava, caía ao solo de maneira estrondosa._

—  _Que? Quem são vocês? —Perguntou olhando aos quatro na porta de sua casa — Pai!_

_Voldemort viu como as luzes do segundo andar se prendiam e o ruído dos passos no segundo andar. Foi quando viu descer a outros dois adolescentes. Um de cabelo negro e olhos azuis, que trazia só um boxer de cor azul. O outro garoto, o licantropo, tinha o cabelo castanho muito claro e os olhos dourados, levava posto uma calça longa de cor azul e uma camisa da mesma cor. Depois deles, baixaram duas pessoas de idade. Ambos com roupa de dormir, muggle._

_Voldemort tinha sua mirada fixa no primeiro garoto que viu. Sua mirada, não era o medo_   _habitual que detectava nas pessoas que ia assassinar. Este rapaz desafiava-o, ainda com sua beleza._

—  _Quem são e que fazem em minha casa?! —Perguntou o maior dos homens, enquanto punha-se em frente aos jovens, protegendo com seu corpo._

—  _Atreves-te a falar com esse tom a meu amo, inseto? —Perguntou Abraxas, enquanto apontava com sua varinha, mas a mão de seu amo fez-lhe deter seu iminente ataque._

— _Têm valor, isso o admito. —lhe disse caminhando em direção aos jovens, enquanto olhava as coisas a seus ao redor. —magos vivendo entre os muggle. Algo patético._

— _Voldemort. —disse o primeiro garoto que viu —é o tal Voldemort Verdade?_

— _Muito intuitivo, Jovem? —Perguntou, esperando receber o nome desse rapaz cativante._

— _Não estou tão louco como para te dar. —lhe disse se cruzando de braço._

— _Uma lastima. —disse ao tempo em que apontava aos adultos — Petrificus Totalus!_

—  _Não!_

_O jovem não pôde deter o ataque aos adultos e estes caíram laxos no chão. Fez a tentativa de ir-se contra o Lord, mas os outros garotos detiveram-lhe._

—  _James, pare!_

— _De modo que o nome que solicitei é James. —disse com deboche, ao ter conseguido seu objetivo. —Agora, jovens, me acompanhem…_

—  _Não penso ir com um demente como você! —Gritou-lhe com os dentes apertados._

— _Olha, menino. —disse-lhe acercando-se e tomando-o pelo queixo para que mantivesse a mirada fixa nele. —Ou vai comigo ou fica com os que seriam os cadáveres desses. —lhe disse apontando com a cabeça a onde se encontravam os maiores, ainda petrificados._

_James apertou os punhos e terminou assentindo._

_\- Avery, leva a nosso jovem licantropo e faz-lhe as provas necessárias para saber se é factível que faz parte de nossas filas. —começou a delegar. —Abraxas, te leva ao outro jovem e o mesmo. Vê se é bom para ser um comensal. —os outros assentiram e tomaram do braço à cada jovem, desaparecendo da sala com eles. O Lord sustentou a James do braço e sorriu de lado. —obviamente você virá comigo. Veremos se é tão desafiante como mostras._

— Meu Lord?

Voldemort saiu de suas lembranças quando sentiu o chamado de Severus.

—Faremos a prova. Tragam a Lucius e ao pequeno Draco.

Sirius não pôde evitar se estremecer com isso. Não estava seguro de se lhe agradava ou não ver a Draco na mesma habitação que o homem ao que faz em umas semanas, tinha por único objetivo em sua lista de assassinatos.

—Como você diga, meu Lord —disse Severus, enquanto se punha de pé e dirigia à sala, enquanto era seguido pelos outros dois.

Passaram pelos corredores e chegaram ao salão, onde tinha três pessoas.

—Mas olhem nada mais que temos aqui —disse a única mulher, com tom de debocha —. Diga-me algo, Snape desde quando os membros da luz se passeiam pela sala do Lord?

—Alecto. —disse cuspindo seu nome. —não se meta no que não te incumbe, mulher.

—Irei por Malfoy —disse Sirius, não querendo sentir mais, a desagradável mirada de Amycus sobre seu corpo.

— Fugindo, Black? —Perguntou-lhe Avery, troçando com seu tom de voz.

—A diferença de vocês, nós sim temos coisas importantes que fazer, de modo que melhor se afastam. —falou Remus pela primeira vez, vendo como Sirius se acercava à lareira.

— Mansão Malfoy! —como era de esperar, as barreiras da mansão estavam abertas para ele, coisa na que tinha insistido Lucius.

— Quem trata de entrar? —Perguntou um elfo domestico.

—Chame a teu amo e diga-lhe que Sirius Black lhe fala. —lhe disse sem passar atreves da lareira, só o usando como comunicador.

Passou um momento no que não obteve resposta e que os outros cinco no salão não diziam nada, pendente das palavras do moreno. Até que a voz de Lucius se escutou pelo outro lado.

— Que sucede, Black?

—Precisamos que venha com Draco. Parece que Remus encontrou a solução.

Não teve que dizer nada mais por que em matéria de minutos, Draco e Lucius Malfoy apareceram atreves da lareira.

O garoto vinha com os braços cruzados e olhava a todos com o cenho franzido, mas quando sua mirada se cruzou com a de Sirius, desviou a mirada, tratando de ocultar seu evidente coro.

Sirius sorriu de lado. Ao que parece, seu filho reagia rapidamente e seguramente já se tinha dado conta do mau que se comportou com ele. Mas o que agora precisavam era se apresentar com o Lord, já depois arranjaria seus problemas familiares.

— Para que nos requerem? —Perguntou Lucius, sem perder-se detalhe da interação de seu filho e Sirius.

—Não é algo que possamos falar em um lugar como este. —disse Sirius volteando-se para poder encaminhar ao despacho novamente, mas foi sujeito pelo braço.

— Que é o que pretendem vocês, deixando que estes dois se passeiem bem como se nada pela mansão de meu Lord?!

—Tira suas mãos dele, mulher. —disse Lucius que tinham esse par de irmãos que tocavam o que era seu?!

—Quero ver-te tentar obrigar-me, Lucius.

—Deixa pela paz, Carrow. —Disse-lhe Severus, pensando no possesivo que se tinha voltado Lucius desde que soube que Black era quem tinha levado em seu ventre a Draco. — Eles estão aqui por ordens do Lord. Coisa que a vocês não lhes tem porque importar.

—Se é pela clandestinidade dos membros, claro que tem que ver. —disse Avery. —não confio neles, e ao que parece também não posso confiar em vocês. —disse olhando a Lucius e Severus.

—Imaginava que se tinham demorado pela incompetência de algum de meus servidores, mas não me imaginei que fosse por vocês três. —a voz estridente do Lord, provocou que todos se girassem e que se inclinassem ante sua presença.

—Íamos em caminho a seu encentro, meu Lord. —disse Sirius. A ele não gostava que os Carrow lhe falassem com de tanto desprezo a cada vez que lhe viam. —mas os Carrow nos impediam o cumprir com sua ordem, meu senhor.

Remus sorriu de lado enquanto agachava a cabeça, ao igual que Lucius. Sirius era um ser vingativo. Não deixaria que lhe deixassem mau, muito menos em frente a Draco.

O Lord por seu lado, olhava aos irmãos, que tremiam qual gelatina e esteve a um passo de apontar com sua varinha, quando um elfo apareceu ao lado de Severus.

—O menino Harry acordou e perguntou por você. —lhe disse ao maestro de poções. —tem febre.

Isso foi mais que necessário para que a grande maioria saísse da habitação. Onde ficaram os corpos cambaleantes dos Carrow e um muito curioso Avery.

Draco seguiu a seu pai. Queria saber que é o que estava passando com todo isso de Potter e o Lord. Além de fazer algo que nunca em sua vida tinha feito, pedir perdão.

Lucius tinha falado com ele, lhe explicando detalhadamente todo o relacionado com seu nascimento e a participação de Sirius Black em todo isso. Deu-se conta do injusto que tinha sido e uma quota de culpabilidade chegou a seu coração, quando seu pai lhe disse que o mesmo Black se odiava por ter abandonado, coisa que evidentemente não tinha feito.

Agora todos estavam em frente às portas de uma habitação, enquanto Severus abria as portas e por ela lhes chegava uma cena que lhes encheu de fúria à maioria deles.

**_Continuará…_ **


	24. A verdade da Família Malfoy

Quando entraram à habitação, todos esperavam se encontrar a um Harry arquejando pela febre e não por tratar de respirar como o estava fazendo agora.

Sobre Harry, com ambas mãos sobre seu pescoço e o apertando no ponto de lhe tirar todo o oxigeno, se encontrava Fenrir Greyback.

— Depulso!

O corpo do licantropo saiu voando da cama e foi dar contra uma das paredes da habitação, rompendo uma mesa no processo.

Severus correu a socorrer ao menor que se apertava o peito, tratando de conseguir recuperar sua respiração. O pocionista viu-a difícil, não podia conseguir que se acalmasse.

— Preciso que saiam de aqui!

Se o Lord tivesse querido, tivesse-se ficado e depois amaldiçoado a Severus por ter-lhe gritado que saísse, mas tinha coisas mais importantes que fazer, como o levar ao estúpido de Greyback daí, para terminar de enfeitiçar, depois de lhe ter assentado o primeiro golpe.

Quando Severus se viu só com o adolescente, procedeu a lhe dar uma poção tranquilizante, era o que precisava agora, para depois poder seguir com o de sua respiração.

Não conseguia o manter quieto. Seguia retorcendo na cama, tratando de acalmar a sensação de afogo que tinha.

Severus, sem ver mais remédio, bebeu-se todo o conteúdo do frasco tranquilizante e sujeito a Harry pela nuca para poder lhe traspassar boca a boca a poção que conseguiria o acalmar.

Claro que se sentiu raro, mas já teria tempo para pensar nisso depois, agora precisava curar ao filho de seu amo.

Viu os dedos de Greyback marcados em seu pescoço e grunhiu por isso. Já Potter estava mais acalmado, pelo que o ajudou a se incorporar um pouco na cama.

\- Como te sente?

—Como se um neandertal me tivesse atacado —disse com voz clara, coisa que lhe surpreendeu — Como?

—É pela poção. Ao relaxar-te, relaxou também suas sensatas vogais, pelo que agora poderá falar com maior facilidade.

—Isso é bom. —disse tomando o frasco que Severus lhe estendia. —Obrigado.

Severus olhou-o, sem entender ao que se referia, mas intuía que era por todo o que estava fazendo por ele.

—Não tens por que as dar.

—Sim devo. Você esta fazendo muito por mim.

—É meu dever.

Harry não disse nada mais. Em seu coração sabia que o homem estava fazendo grandes esforços para conseguir que se recuperasse e por isso, teria sua eterna gratidão.

Por outro lado, Severus tratava de não fixar sua mirada na boca de Harry, e é que o lhe ter passado a poção de maneira tão "intima" estava lhe causando mais transtornos dos que pensava.

\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Voldemort deixou cair o corpo no centro da sala, onde ainda permaneciam os outros três comensais que tinham impedido a rápida ação de seus, agora, mais próximos soldados.

O arquejo na sala não se fez esperar e muito menos quando o Lord apontou com raiva sua varinha.

— Crucio!

O licantropo retorcia-se no solo, tratando de escapar do feroz ataque, mas era impossível. Não tinha escapatória.

Sirius, que tinha seguido ao Lord junto aos demais, sustentou a Draco do braço e o sacou da habitação. Viu que Lucius o olhou por um segundo, mas depois assentiu e se deu volta para seguir vendo a tortura para o licantropo.

Draco sentia-se incomodo, tanto na sala, em frente a esse homem retorcendo no solo, e agora, em frente a Sirius, que o olhava com uma ternura que lhe parecia até idiota.

—Não deve se sentir mau comigo, Draco. Não pretendo te forçar a que me aceite de boas a primeira.

—Também não pretendia fazê-lo. —disse com prepotência, mas desviando o rosto, só segundos depois. —eu não devi… digo.

—Não se preocupe. —pôs uma mão sobre seu ombro. —agora descobrimos que há uma forma de recordar tudo seu pai te contou o que passa, verdade? —Viu como Draco assentia, tendo toda sua atenção. —pois precisaremos de sua ajuda para poder o fazer.

— Que precisam? —Perguntou com verdadeira curiosidade.

—Remus acha que o Lord recorda a Harry, por que no ritual com que o trouxeram de volta, se utilizou seu sangue. Pode que a razão pela que não recordamos é por que o feitiço só se rompe com o sangue de um herdeiro.

—E como sou vosso herdeiro, posso romper o feitiço sobre suas lembranças.

— Exato! —Disse entusiasmado, abraçando a Draco no processo.

O garoto sentiu-se incomodo, mas não se apartou da mostra de carinho. Tinha que se acostumar a isso, mas ainda era difícil, bem mais por um grande detalhe.

—Eu… não posso deixar de lhe dizer mãe a Narcisa.

Sirius se tensou dentro do abraço. Sabia que isso era verdade e não podia ir e lhe dizer que não o fizesse, muito menos após tantos anos crendo em isso.

\- Mas… —soltou o ar que tinha retido, sem se apartar ainda de Black, era mais fácil assim —posso fazer o esforço de… te aceitar.

Sirius sorriu e apertou um pouco mais o corpo do Loiro.

—Isso é mais do que posso pedir.

Ficaram um momento mais nessa posição, até que o animago soltou ao loiro lentamente.

Quando o Lord entrou em seu despacho, Sirius se pôs de pé e se inclinou como os demais, fazendo que no processo, Draco atuasse da mesma maneira.

Severus entrou no despacho minutos depois.

— Como se encontra meu filho, Severus?

O pocionista levantou-se e inclinou a cabeça, enquanto recordava as coisas que tinha falado com o garoto.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Harry levantou-se, com ajuda do pocionista e caminhou ao banheiro. Não é como se realmente precisasse o utilizar, mas queria mover seu corpo. Sentia como pouco a pouco os músculos começavam a lhe responder melhor e aproveitaria isso.

— Professor? —Viu como o homem lhe olhava desde a ombreira da porta enquanto o deixava que a água fria tocasse suas mãos — Sirius esta aqui, verdade?

—Sim. —acercou-se para ajudar-lhe, ao ver que pretendia voltar à cama e se cambaleava um pouco. —ao que parece, Lupin encontrou uma maneira de devolver suas lembranças.

—Oh, isso é bom. —Não pôde evitar a dúvida, era algo que lhe consumia. — É verdadeiro que Draco Malfoy é seu filho?

Severus deixou-o aos pés da cama, onde lhe sentou comodamente, enquanto ele ficava de pé em frente a ele.

—Ao que parece sim, isso o vamos comprovar agora.

— Como?

—Ao que parece, o Lord recorda tudo graças a que você, ao ser seu herdeiro, deste teu sangue no ritual. —viu como o garoto desviava a mirada, era evidente que ainda lhe molestava o fato de que o emparentara com Voldemort. —por isso usaremos o sangue de Draco em Lucius e Black, para ver se assim se rompe o feitiço que temos em cima.

—Já vejo —disse pensativo —então… você e Remus…

—Se o que tenta dizer é que nós não poderemos recordar nunca. Pois sim, é o mais provável.

—Lamento-o.

— Por que teria de te desculpar? Não é sua culpa.

Harry sentiu-se incomodo de repente, pensando em que se Lily tivesse tido um filho com o professor… mas não, essa ideia lhe molestou ainda mais. Estava-se pondo zeloso de uma morta e isso não podia lhe permitir.

— Eu… poderia estar presente ao ritual de meu padrinho? —Perguntou com decisão.

—De poder, não acho que tenha problema, mas estou seguro de que meu Lord estará presente.

—Acho que posso manejar a moléstia um momento. Não quero deixar a Sirius só em isto.

Severus viu a Harry. Notava-se a decisão em sua mirada, assim não que teve mais que assentir.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Severus encaminhou-se à porta por onde tinha entrado faz uns segundos, e por ela apareceu Harry. Trazia posta uma bata de cor verde sobre seu pijama. Não teve tempo de se mudar, já que teria que ir o antes possível ao encontro dos demais.

Sirius e Remus puseram-se rapidamente de pé e acercaram ao garoto, que conquanto ainda se notava débil, se via mas reposto.

Harry dedico-lhes um sorriso para tranquilizá-los, mas em nenhum momento se soltou do agarre do braço de seu professor.

Voldemort, desde seu lugar, via as reações de todos na habitação. Draco evidentemente incomodo pela emoção que mostrava Sirius ante a presença de seu filho. Lupin demasiado entusiasmado, mas isso o atribuíam aos que passou na sala. Coisa do que teria que se encarregar depois com a ajuda de Severus. O mesmo Severus, que mantinha a seu filho firme, preocupado de sua saúde. E finalmente seu filho. Que não se afastava de Severus para nada. Coisa que lhe estranhava, já que segundo o mesmo Severus, eles nunca se levaram bem, mas teriam que ver mais detalhadamente isso.

—É hora de que comecemos com o ritual.

A voz estridente do Lord, chegou-lhes a todos inesperadamente. Harry apertou sua mão no braço de Severus, coisa que notou o pocionista, pelo que com cuidado, o levou a uma esquina da habitação, o suficientemente afastado para que ninguém os escutasse e o deixou sobre um dos sitiares.

—Nada mau te sucederá aqui. —lhe disse infundindo-lhe confiança. —não se mova daqui. Não podes intervir no ritual esta claro?

—Sim… obrigado.

Severus assentiu e depois voltou com os demais. Vendo a pergunta clara nas caras dos demais.

—Potter pediu estar presente ao ritual de seu "padrinho", mas não pode interferir em tal.

Os demais assentiram e trataram de centrar sua atenção no que tinham que fazer.

Remus tomou a mão de Draco e lhe fez um corte na palma esquerda, para depois repetir a mesma ação na direita.

—Dá-lhe a mão a Sirius e Malfoy, Draco —disse-lhe o licantropo.

Draco fez o que lhe pediam. Tomo com a mão esquerda a Sirius e com a direita a Lucius, o sangue gotejava entre suas mãos enlaçadas.

—Sanctus sangis o aeternum completa corda parentum, hoc mundo corporibus, et sic omnes de mau parentum.¹

O despacho onde se encontravam começou a brilhar da maneira magnifica. Todos nela ficaram absortos entre as sensações.

Draco mantinha seus olhos fechados, sentindo como sua magia saía de seu corpo e voltava a entrar. De um momento ao outro, tudo entrou inesperadamente em seu corpo e a descarga foi tal que lhe deixou inconsciente.

— Draco!

Sirius caiu no chão agarrando-se a cabeça, enquanto Lucius auxiliava a seu filho.

— Devolvam-me!

Todos se giraram a onde se encontrava o animago. A mirada demente de Sirius alertou a Severus, que se acercou ao moreno e tratou de sustentar.

— Black, tranquiliza-te!

— Não, não! —Sacudia a cabeça de um lado ao outro — Devolvam a meu bebê!

Lucius pôs-se de pé, deixando o corpo inconsciente de Draco sobre um dos cadeirões e se acercou a Sirius.

—Sirius.

O moreno fincou seus olhos em Lucius e agarrou-se de seu túnica.

— Traz-me, Lucius! Devolvam a meu bebê! Draco!

Harry, desde a distância, só podia ver como sua padrinho se transtornava. Pedia a gritos um bebê que já era um adolescente. Um bebê que nunca mais voltaria a ver.

**_Continuará…_ **


	25. Veritaserum

Harry encontrava-se em sua habitação. Tinha sido levado de lá por Severus, depois de que este lhe assegurasse mil e umas vezes que lhe diria todo o que passasse com seu padrinho.

Agora se dava volta de um lado ao outro. Tratando de acalmar a ansiedade que sentia e que estava seguro, não se iria por um bom momento.

De um momento ao outro, sentiu como a porta era aberta e temeu por que fosse outra vez ao estúpido de Greyback que tratou de matar faz momento.

Para sua surpresa, o que entrou na habitação foi Remus, que carregava o corpo de Draco, que ainda seguia inconsciente.

—Remus... Que?

—Preciso deixar a Draco aqui por um momento, Harry. Não podemos permitir que alguém mais saiba que esta aqui.

—Oh, claro. —correu-se a um lado quando Remus deixou o corpo do loiro na cama e viu como transmutava uma mesa de noite em uma cama. — Por que não o deixa em minha cama? Eu poderia ocupar a que transformaste.

—Não se preocupe, pequeno. —Mudou o corpo do loiro e lhe estendeu uma manta em cima — Merlin! Realmente tem muitos rasgos de Sirius.

Harry acercou-se a contemplar o rosto do loiro. Suas facções, agora relaxadas, eram demasiado parecidas às de Lucius, mas como Remus tinha dito, muitos de seus rasgos também eram os de Sirius. Além disso, tinha que admitir que em caráter se pareciam muito. Ambos eram prepotentes, egocêntricos e vaidosos. Sim, não tinha dúvida de que Draco Malfoy era filho de Sirius.

— Que vão fazer agora, Remus?

—Bem. Lucius levou-se a Sirius a uma das habitações que lhe facilitou o Lord, para que pudesse o tranquilizar.

— Estava muito mau, verdade?

—Sim. E será muito duro para ele, o poder se recuperar de tudo o que agora recorda. Tens que tomar em conta de que agora tens todas suas lembranças. Os que viveu em Azkaban e os que viveu junto a Malfoy. O tempo em que esteve com Lucius e em algum momento deixou de recordar a Draco entre seus braços.

—Não voltará a ter um bebê entre os braços. —disse com lastima, enquanto se deixava cair em sua cama.

—A não ser, claro, que a Malfoy se lhe ocorra engravida-lo.

Harry se ruborizou ao pensar que esses dois se podiam pôr a apanhar como coelhos agora que recordavam seu antigo romance, mas uma mulher o trouxe de volta à realidade.

— Que passasse com Narcisa Malfoy?

—Isso só o pode saber Malfoy, Harry. Mas asseguro-te de que Sirius não gosta de ser prato de segunda mesa —se encaminhou para a porta — Pelo que imagino que esse casal não tem muito futuro.

— A onde vais? —Perguntou-lhe levantando-se, vendo a Draco que seguia dormido sobre a cama.

—Temos umas dúvidas com Greyback. Algo raro passa com esse idiota e o Lord quer que Severus lhe forneça Veritaserum, para poder o interrogar.

—Já vejo —disse preocupado —Eh… Que lhe digo se acorda? —Disse apontando com a cabeça para a cama do loiro.

—Peço-te que o convenças de que fique aqui por um momento. Eu virei por ele assim que termine o interrogatório para levar com seus pais.

Harry assentiu, vendo como Remus saía da habitação e agora ficava só com Malfoy.

-\\-…-\\-

Sirius recém teria os olhos quando todas as lembranças lhe chegaram inesperadamente. Um loiro que sustentava em braços a um bebê, o qual depois lhe entregava. Um pequeno loiro de olhos claros que lhe chamava mãe e depois lhe renhia ao loiro maior pelo instar a que lhe dissesse assim. Uma festa… ele com um bebê de olhos verdes nos braços… Azkaban… dor… miséria… um adolescente de cabelo loiro que se deixava abraçar sangue.

Levantou-se inesperadamente quando tudo passou por sua cabeça de maneira rápida. Doía-lhe a cabeça de uma maneira insuportável, mas queria saber que passou com Draco.

—Meu Draco.

—Acordou.

A voz a um metro lhe fez voltear a cabeça. Lucius encontrava-se sentado em uma cadeira, enquanto sustentava "o profeta" em suas mãos.

Pôde apreciar um pouco o lugar em onde se encontrava. Uma habitação de cor verde, a qual lhe fez rodar os olhos. Os moveis, uma mesa ratona, um par de cadeirões e um tocador. Todos antigos e claramente delicados. Uma porta a um canto que seguramente era o banho. E a cama na que estava, sobre um cobertor de pele de… algo que não soube distinguir, mas muito suave ao tacto, as cortinas na parte traseira da cama… tudo de um gosto extraordinário.

— Onde me encontro? —Perguntou pondo-se de pé lentamente.

—Estamos em uma das habitações da mansão Potter —disse com algo de debocha.

Era ilógico para ele que o Lord tenha posto a mansão a nome de Harry Potter. Claro, era seu filho, mas nem ele, com o infinito amor que lhe tinha a Draco, era capaz do herdar em vida.

— E Draco? —Disse-lhe acercando-se, fixando nas mudanças que tinha este Lucius do que recordava.

—Lupin levou-o com Potter. —respondeu-lhe ao tempo em que o moreno chegava a seu lado. — Ficou esgotado depois do ritual.

—Já vejo. —baixou a cabeça enquanto se mordia os lábios.

Lucius ao ver como se comportava terminou de cortar a distância entre eles e o sustentou da cintura para arrasar com sua boca. Não se importavam com o lugar onde estavam, tinham que sacar toda a paixão que traziam dentro.

Foi empurrando o corpo do moreno para a cama, enquanto arrancava-lhe a roupa. Sirius enquanto, sustentava o rosto do loiro com ambas mãos, para não ter possibilidades de separar suas bocas.

—Isto é demasiado. —disse Lucius arrojando o corpo de Sirius sobre a cama e se pondo em cima dele — Não grite.

—Não o ia fazer —lhe disse com prepotência, enquanto o atraía com uma mão e com a outra lhe tirava a túnica que ainda tinha em cima.

Lucius dedicou-se a mordiscar seu pescoço, enquanto movia seus quadris para fazer que suas ereções se esfregassem.

Não passou muito tempo antes de que ambos estivessem nus e Lucius se encontrasse penetrando a boca de Sirius com seu membro, o qual estava metido entre suas pernas e ele se encarregava de preparar a entrada do moreno, até que não pôde mais e conseguiu o separar de sua ereção para o pôr de costas, enquanto ele se localizava entre suas pernas. Com uma mão sujeitava seu membro para dirigir ao ânus de Sirius e com a outra tampava lhe a boca. Não teve preâmbulos e se meteu de uma só investida, conseguindo que Sirius gritasse, mas que não pudesse sair muito ruído ao ter sua boca tampada. Começou-se a mover com força, enquanto escondia a cara no pescoço do menor e dava uma que outra mordida, sem parar de lhe penetrar e lhe enterrar contra o colchão.

Sirius estava tão envolvido em seu próprio prazer e dor que nem se queixava ao sentir como sua entrada sangrava ao ser partida com tanta brutalidade.

Assim eram eles. Não eram o típico casal romântico e calmo. Eles eram fogo puro, paixão, desenfreio… loucura.

Lucius tirou sua mão da boca de Sirius, para ser substituída por sua própria boca. E sua mão livre, agora a localizou no pênis do moreno para começar a bombear.

As investidas fizeram-se mais erráticas e a respiração de ambos era claramente instável. O que não ajudava muito, era o fato de que se beijaram e mordessem os lábios do outro como se não existisse uma hora mais de vida.

Lucius correu-se fortemente no interior de Sirius, enquanto este, ao sentir a quente essência de seu amante fazer contato com as paredes rasgadas de seu ânus, terminou entre os corpos de ambos.

O loiro caiu sobre o corpo do outro, sem sequer sair de seu interior, enquanto sentia como o menor mantinha suas pernas abertas pelo peso do outro e as mãos em sinal da cruz. Não tinham nada de força. A paixão que desbordaram foi demasiada nesse momento como para pensar em que acabavam de ter sexo na mansão do Lord e que nem recordaram a seu filho inconsciente a umas portas de distância.

-\\-…-\\-

Severus encontrava-se com o frasco de Veritaserum na mão, vazio. Via como Greyback tratava de se manter sensato, enquanto era sujeito por Amycus e Avery.

Ambos homens foram testemunhas da quantidade de ataques que tinha recebido o licantropo. Era óbvio que tinha feito algo muito mau como para fazer enfadar assim a seu amo. Algo que claramente eles não fariam.

Remus entrou na habitação, onde já se encontravam uma série de comensais, os quais se lhe ficaram vendo com cautela e desprezo, coisa que não se importou no mais mínimo.

—É hora, Severus —disse o Lord, enquanto mantinha-se sentado em seu cadeirão, apartado do centro onde estava Greyback com os dois comensais que o sustentavam, e Severus que seria o encarregado do interrogatório.

—Bem, Greyback. —disse o pocionista, enquanto conjurava uma cadeira e lhe fazia uma senha a Amycus e Avery para que lhe deixassem ali.

O licantropo removia-se, mas interveio um subalterno que termino amarrando-o com fortes sogas, para que não pudesse se mover.

\- Porque atacaste-o? —Perguntou-lhe Severus, sem dar o nome, por razões de segurança —Responde.

—Esse garoto… não deve viver —disse tratando de resistir ao efeito da poção.

— Por que não pode seguir com vida?

—Por que se o faz… intervirá nos planos de meu… aliado.

— Quem é teu aliado?

—Não… —disse com dificuldade.

Severus acercou-se ao homem e obrigou-o a tomar mais poção, para depois retroceder e voltar a sua posição original.

— Quem é teu aliado?

—Dumbledore —disse depois de resistir-se muito ao efeito do Veritaserum.

Voldemort pôs-se de pé e acercou-se com fúria.

— Por que te aliaste a esse homem? —Perguntou-lhe apertando-lhe o pescoço.

—Por que ele me tirou de seu caminho… a uma bicharada.

— A quem matou?

—A ninguém… —disse com desprezo —O maldito ainda… o mantém com vida.

— A quem tem?

—Regulus… Black.

Remus separou as mãos que tinha sobre seu peito. Sem poder crer o que dizia. Acercou-se quase correndo e não se importou apartar ao Lord de seu caminho para atirar contra a cadeira, fazendo que esta se fosse para trás e apertou com força o pescoço do ferido licantropo que o transformou quando era um menino.

— Separem-nos! —Ordenou o Lord, fazendo que vários de seus comensais tivessem que intervir.

Quando por fim os separaram, Greyback voltou a ser sentado no centro, enquanto um bom grupo de homens, tratava a duras penas de manter a Remus à margem.

— Como sabes que Regulus Black está vivo? —Perguntou Severus. Impressionado ante as palavras do homem.

Greyback cuspiu sangue que tinha na boca. Já sabia que desta não sairia, mas não se iria dantes de que esses soubessem a verdade de Dumbledore. Se ele caía, o velho caía com ele.

—Levei-lhe a Regulus Black faz anos, para que o afastasse de Lupin. Ele me pertencia, não podia ser de um fedelho como é Black. —disse carregado de ira. — O velho apropriou-se dele e me entregou a poção que tinha que verter nos líquidos que se consumiram na última reunião que recordam. Não sê que fez o velho, mas disse que os Gryffindor sempre tinham que ser os bons e mudou a memória de todos, menos a minha. —cuspiu mas sangue que se lhe acumulou na boca. — O velho se jacta todas as vezes que o vou ver, de que teu antigo amante segue tão estreito como a primeira vez que o violou —lhe disse com maldade, vendo o horror na cara de Remus. — E quando ele morra, teu pequeno filho ocupará o lugar de puta que tem em mãos de Dumbledore.

O Lord não precisou seguir escutando. Lançou lhe a maldição assassina para acabar com ele. Não lhe daria mais informação que essa, ele sabia. Se tinha algo mais, lhe perguntaria a Dumbledore antes de eliminar.

Remus por seu lado deixou de lutar por libertar-se, deixando-se cair de joelhos. Tinha um filho. Regulus seguia vivo. Dumbledore tinha violado a seu casal e seguia fazendo-o. A ira começava-se a deslocar em seu interior, fazendo que as paredes do lugar se estremecessem.

— Desmaius! —Atacou o Lord a Remus. —Levem-lhe a uma das celas.

— Meu Lord? —Perguntou Severus. Ainda impactado com todo o que tinham escutado.

—Se acorda ira por Dumbledore, mas não podemos deixar que faça uma estupidez como essa, em um momento tão crucial. Preciso-o sensato. —girou-se para dirigir aos demais — Quero que todos se preparem… se acerca o momento em que atacaremos Hogwarts.

**_Continuará…_ **


	26. Um momento de suas lembranças

Harry dava volta na habitação, desesperado por diferentes razões. Não tinha saído do lugar nunca, mas o que mais lhe molestava era seu inquilino na cama ao lado à sua própria.

Olhou novamente pela janela e deu-se conta, pela posição do sol, que já deviam ser cerca das quatro da tarde, se é que não era mais tarde.

É que ninguém pretendia lhe dizer o que estava passando nesse lugar?

Obviamente não ia sair, mas estava seguro de que desde que Remus foi a deixar a Draco, tinham passado pelo menos umas duas horas.

Os movimentos na cama do loiro, fizeram-no ir a sua cama e subir-se a esta, como se por isso o loiro não fora a se molestar. E é que conhecia demasiado bem a Draco Malfoy. Sempre buscando alguma escusa para armar uma briga em que ambos terminariam se amaldiçoando praticamente.

—Demônios —disse o loiro, cobrindo-se os olhos com um de seus braços —se me revenda a cabeça.

Harry pôs-se de pé rapidamente, tinha claro que o loiro não receberia nada que ele lhe entregasse, mas tinha que o tentar. Foi-se à cómoda, onde se encontrava o "arsenal" de medicamentos que Snape tinha deixado para ele. Estava seguro que nessas semanas, tinha tomado mais remédios que em toda sua vida. Abriu a primeira gaveta e tomo um frasco da primeira fila, o de conteúdo verde claro. Snape tinha sido categórico ao dizer-lhe que eram para a dor de cabeça e que não tinha permitido lhes tomar como se fossem suco de abobora. Acercou-se à cama de Draco e pôs-lhe o frasco na mão que tinha estendida sobre a cama, notando como este saltava ante o contato.

—Bebe este frasco. O professor Snape disse que era para a dor de cabeça.

Draco nem moveu-se ao escutar a voz de Harry. Retumbou lhe mais a cabeça, e é que esse insofrível Gryffindor lhe saía até na sopa.

Incorporou-se e olhou a seu ao redor. A habitação estava bem, elegante e sofisticada, mas não sobrecarregada. Algo lhe dizia que seu pai meteu suas mãos aí, a classe dos Malfoy se via na cada rincão.

— Onde estamos? —Disse-lhe olhando para a janela, tratando de orientar-se.

—Supõe-se que em meu quarto —lhe respondeu Harry, de não muito boa maneira — Agora te bebe. Não é veneno.

—Como se fosse tomar veneno feito por ti —destilava desprezo pela cada silabava, enquanto descorchava o frasco e se tomava o conteúdo de um só gole — A diferença de ti, eu sim sei reconhecer os venenos… ademais, é péssimo em poções, o único que poderia fazer, é provocar uma indigestão.

Harry mordia-se a língua para não lhe gritar a esse bastardo as coisas na cara, e para valer estava fazendo um esforço sobre humano por se controlar. Como poderia ser que um arrogante como esse fosse filho de Sirius? Não, algo mau tinha que ter passado. Quiçá caiu-se-lhe dos braços a Lucius quando era um bebê e por isso era tão diferente a seu padrinho.

Draco, que sentia a mirada de Harry sobre seu pescoço, com a clara intenção de morder, se girou para o encarar. Bem, o garoto não se via tão mau como imaginou que estaria depois do que lhe disse seu pai. Por que sua pele pelo menos não mostrava os danos que supostamente tinha tido. Só um par de parches em cima, que seguramente estariam nesses lugares por um par de dias.

\- Que tanto me olha, Potter? —disse-lhe destapando-se e levantando-se para encarar ao moreno.

—Nada. Só me perguntava como um tipo tão altaneiro como você, pode ser filho de MEU padrinho.

Draco olhou a Harry de maus modos, não deixaria que esse fedelho se metesse nesses âmbitos de sua vida.

—Não meta seu nariz no que não se importa, Potter —lhe disse se parando direito e pondo uma mão em sua cintura, o olhando para abaixo — Melhor preocupa-te de não desagradar a meu papi.

—Touche. —disse Harry sorrindo de lado e pondo à altura de Draco. — É realmente venenoso.

—Não sabe quanto.

Nesse momento a porta da habitação e por ela apareceu o professor de poções, ataviado em uma calça de vestir de cor escura, mas que não chegava a ser negro, uma camisa de cor negra e uma túnica que lhe cobria, mas que levava aberta.

A mais esta dizer que Harry quase lhe salta em cima quando o viu, mas isso não seria próprio dele, além do estúpido que seria, como lhe explicaria sua atitude a Snape?

—Vejo que já estão em condições —disse fechando a porta depois dele — Imagino-me que terão muitas perguntas.

— Onde esta meu pai? —Perguntou Draco, sem dar a oportunidade de perguntar a Harry, que ao se combinar com a boca aberta, se cruzou de braços enojado.

— Qual dos dois?

Harry fez a tentativa de não rir, mas é que Snape tinha dito precisamente o que ele queria lhe dizer ao loiro.

Severus sorriu de lado ao ver o sorriso limpo de Harry. Era incrível que esse garoto tão doce, fora um assassino em massa. Não ia permitir que "esse" Harry voltasse a aparecer.

—Não me parece para nada gracioso, Severus. —disse o loiro, com evidente raiva.

—Bem, tomando em conta que agora tens dois pais…

—Falo de Lucius, Bem?

—Pois segundo escute… recordando velhos tempos com teu outro pai.

Draco pôs uma cara de horror e tratou de sair, mas Severus sustentou-o do braço.

—Deixa-me sair, Severus.

— Para valer quer ir a uma habitação e entrar para ver uma cena bochornosa?

O loiro soltou-se do braço, se volteou e caminhou à cama para deixar-se cair sem maior cerimônia e cruzar seus braços enquanto olhava pela janela.

Harry sorria e negava com a cabeça. Imaginava-se que algo parecido poderia passar com Sirius, o conhecia.

—Professor, onde esta Remus?

—Não posso responder a isso ainda. —disse desviando o tema. — O que sim te posso dizer é que agora este enclausurado por seu próprio bem.

Harry não perguntou mais. Sabia que seu professor não contestaria mais perguntas.

\- Agora quero que se preparem e me acompanhem. Desde agora, começa seu treinamento.

— Treinamento? —Perguntou Draco — Para que?

—O Lord vai atacar o colégio. Têm que se treinar, porque de seguro terão que participar.

— Atacar?! —Ambos se voltearam a ver a Harry. —Isso é ridículo. Não há alunos no colégio.

—Ele não pretende atacar aos alunos, Potter. Como as intenções de teu pai, são plenamente enfrentar ao diretor.

Harry mordeu-se o lábio, sem ser consente do que isso provocava em seu professor. O único que pensava em que tinha gente querida para ele nesse lugar.

— Que passasse com os demais? —Perguntou de repente — Com os membros da ordem…?

—Isso depende do lado do que estarão depois de saber a verdade. —disse buscando uns frascos.

—Não entendo. —disse Harry, recebendo um frasco com um novo medicamente, como via fazendo desde que tinha reagido.

—Dumbledore tem feito coisas despreciáveis, e veremos como reagissem os "bons" quando se inteirem.

Harry ficou com a dúvida, mas não perguntaria mais, pelo menos não sobre isto.

—Preciso fazer-lhe outra pergunta, professor.

—Pois diga-me. Temos que ir a sua nova área de treinamento.

— Que foi o que passou na casa de meus tios?

Draco, que faz um momento já se encontrava na porta, esperando que Severus decidisse que saíssem, ficou expectante ante as palavras de Potter, isso era algo que também lhe intrigava. Queria saber como foi que Potter chego a quase agonizar por culpa de uns muggle.

Severus por seu lado, não estava muito convencido de responder a essa pergunta, coisa que não teve que fazer já que a porta foi aberta por nada mais nem nada menos que Lord Voldemort.

—Eu responderei a essa pergunta —viu como seu filho se quase ocultava atrás de Snape, o que acarretou o que alçasse uma de suas sobrancelhas — Não pretendo te matar, se é ao que teme.

— Por que teria que te crer? Tens tratado de fazê-lo desde que nasci.

—Isso é por razões que estavam fora de meu controle. —se acercou e lhe fez uma senha a Severus para que se fizesse a um lado, coisa que o pocionista não teve mais que fazer. — Quando você chegaste ao mundo te transformar te no mais importante para mim, mas não pude te ter mais de uns dias. Depois passou tudo o da memória e que teu papai se fosse contigo e Evans, ademais claro, de Lupin e Black —acariciou o rosto de Harry, muito à reticencia deste. — É igual a ele quando o trouxe comigo.

— Trouxeste-o? —Pergunto duvidoso — Sequestraste-o?!

Muito a seu horror, Harry não foi capaz de se apartar dessa caricia, muito menos quando Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada.

—Poderia dizer-se que sim. Que o trouxe comigo e o treinei. Ao igual a como o fará agora.

—Antes quero saber que é o que passa. Que foi o que passou na casa dos Dursley? e por sobretudo, onde se encontra Remus?

Voldemort via com diversão pose-a de seu filho. Altaneiro como o era James.

—Dumbledore tem feito coisas que lhe custará a morte. Não por agora, mas o fará em quando tudo esteja pronto. Na casa desses muggle, à que não voltará a pôr um pé em sua vida, um descontrole de sua magia conseguiu os afastar, mas não podia reagir ante a quantidade de golpes que tinha.

—Eles… —disse um pouco incomodo —um deles queria… bem.

—Se quer saber se esse estúpido muggle atingiu a violar-te, pois não. Isso não passou.

—Bem. —Harry baixou aliviado a cabeça. Tinha a dúvida do que tinha passado, por que foi justo antes de que esse garoto o começasse a manusear, que deixou de recordar. — Que passou com Remus?

—Esta encerrado em uma das masmorras.

— Que?! Por que?!

—Por seu próprio bem. Inteirou-se de algo que o alterou e podia se pôr em perigo desnecessariamente.

Harry ia dizer algo mais, mas Severus lhe fez uma senha com a cabeça para que não seguisse. Decidiu calar. Já lhe perguntaria a seu professor depois.

\- Prepara-te, por que começarei seu treinamento. —disse se dando volta. — Você também esta dentro dos planos, jovem Malfoy.

Saiu da habitação divertido, tanto pelo desconcerto como o terror nos olhos do loiro ao se ver em seu olhar.

**_Continuará…_ **


	27. Treinamento e Roces

Harry deixou-se cair exausto no pátio da mansão. Desde temporão na manhã, Severus tinha-o estado treinando em duelo. Tinham lutado por mais de quatro horas e o sol começava a molestar-lhe para valer.

—Estás demasiado agitado como para que possas render. —lhe disse estendendo a mão para que pudesse se levantar. — Vê a dar-te um banho e ao despacho de teu pai.

Harry só assentiu, sem soltar a mão de Severus, coisa que o homem também notou, mas ao que parece também não a queria apartar.

— Pequeno!

O grito de Sirius lhes fez apartar-se quase automaticamente. Harry se volteou e viu a seu padrinho que se acercava rapidamente e lhe abraçava.

—Sirius. —chamou-lhe tratando de ganhar ar, o qual o moreno lhe estava tirando. — Irei por um banho e volto em seguida.

—Bom, mas dá-te pressa, por que te tenho algo.

—Claro —separou-se e começou a caminhar em direção à mansão. De só pensar na quantidade de degraus que tinha que subir para chegar a sua habitação, lhe deu uma muito má sensação — Disseram que não teria problemas se me aparecia dentro dos terrenos, Verdade? —Perguntou se voltear.

—Enquanto estejas dentro do terreno, não, não tens problemas. —lhe respondeu Severus.

Ambos homens viram como Harry se aparecia.

— Que acha que fazia com Harry antes de que chegasse?

—Raro fazias-me que não perguntasse uma idiotizes, Black. —disse caminhando para a mansão.

—A mim não me engana, Snape. E que te fique claro algo. Harry é um menino…

—Desde hoje não.

Sirius ficou com a boca aberta e viu como Snape se ia pelas escadas. Nunca, desde que começaram esse raro jogo com Harry de ir e vir, as miradinhas cúmplices, ou os roces por qualquer motivo, Severus tinha dado a entender que tinha alguma classe de interesse em Harry, pelo menos não até agora.

Talvez sabia a que se enfrentava Snape ao tratar de lhe tocar se queira um cabelo ao filho do Lord?

Não é que a ele lhe parecesse desfavorável para seu afilhado, mas para valer, não achava que Snape se chegasse a atrever a ter uma aproximação mais que de mestre a aluno.

Quando viu para onde deveria estar Severus, este já nem sequer se encontrava. Negou com a cabeça e encaminhou-se à mansão, queria ver como tinha amanhecido Remus.

Desde que inteirou-se do que esse velho desgraçado de Dumbledore lhe tinha estado fazendo a seu irmãozinho desde faz anos, também teve a intenção de ir pelo velhote e o despedaçar com suas próprias mãos, mas se conteve só por que Draco lhe pediu. E era verdade, neste momento ele não podia fazer nada para ajudar, de modo que esperariam as ordens do Lord para atacar. Arrancaria a seu irmão das mãos desse asqueroso ser, e faria que rogasse por que o matasse.

Chegou às masmorras e viu a Remus olhando à nada como no dia em que souberam a verdade. Entrou à cela, à qual só ele, Severus ou o Lord tinham acesso. Harry tinha reclamado que não o deixavam ver a Moony, mas para ser sinceros, Harry era demasiado manipulável e Remus poderia o convencer de que o libertasse.

—Olá, Moony. —disse-lhe sentando-se em frente a ele, mas o saúdo não foi regressado, bem como também não a mirada. O mesmo desde que encerraram-no. — Sabe que é por seu bem.

—Pode-o estar violando agora. —disse com voz dolorida. Tanto tempo sem falar tinham-no assim. — Tenho um filho, Sirius. Um filho que pode estar sofrendo o mesmo destino. Um menino que pode estar sendo violado por esse…

—Não pense nisso, faz favor. —se acercou e se ajoelhou em frente a ele. — Os salvaremos.

— E quando, Sirius? Quando os tenha matado, ao se dar conta que Greyback não voltou e comece a duvidar?

—Só espera um pouco mais, amigo. Eu também sofro o destino de meu irmão e sobrinho, mas o que o Lord diz é Verdade. Se queremos eliminar por completo a esse demente, temos que a fazer à primeira. Sem erros… sem baixas.

—Não me importaria morrer de ser necessário.

— E depois que? —Disse-lhe tratando de soar duro. —Vai deixar a meu irmão depois de todo o que tem tido que suportar. Não acha que é muito egoísta de sua parte? Está comportando como um adolescente ferido ao que há que ter encerrado em sua habitação para que não faça a estupidez de ir com seu amante secreto. Sinceramente, Remus… já não te reconheço.

O licantropo deixou cair os ombros ao dar-se conta da verdade. Não podia perdoar ao velho pelo que lhe tinha feito a seu casal, mas tinha que viver por eles, por lhes fazer esquecer as torturas que deveram fazer passado junto a esse demente.

—É verdade. —disse levantando o rosto. — Chama ao Lord, Sirius. É hora de que me ponha a treinar.

Sirius sorriu de lado e pôs-se de pé para ir ao despacho do Lord, ele tinha conseguido por fim.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Harry deixou cair em sua cama, com o cabelo úmido e uma toalha ainda atada a sua cintura. Estava tão cansado que não podia mover nem um só musculo.

Levavam três semanas treinando de sol a sol. Feitiços, poções, inclusive o uso da espada. E é que segundo Voldemort, tinha que ser experiente em muitos âmbitos do combate e o corpo a corpo, era parte importante disso.

Escutou o ulular de Hedwig na janela e levantou-se para deixá-la entrar. Trazia um pacote, que reconheceu como dos Weasley. Impressionado deu-se conta de que já era seu aniversário e ele nem conta se tinha dado. Voltou-se a sentar na cama e abriu a carta que trazia o pacote.

Se lhe revolvia o estomago ao dar-se conta, pelas cartas dos ruivos, que não tinham nem a mas mínima ideia de que já não estava na casa de seus supostos parentes. Ron tinha-lhe escrito, lamentando o fato de não poder o ir ver e sacar da casa de seus "tios", mas que só ficavam em umas semanas para o regresso a Hogwarts. Que Ginny lhe mandava saudos ao igual que os demais irmãos de seu colega. Que não tinham tido notícias de Voldemort e que Sirius estava bem.

Deu-lhe uma raiva horrível. Como pôde confiar tanto tempo em todas essas pessoas? Agora resultava que seu pai era seu suposto inimigo e que todos aqueles aos que tinha por amigos eram uns completos desconhecidos.

Escutou como golpeavam à porta.

—Adiante —disse ao tempo em que se levantava para poder ir deixar o pacote à mesa de centro e poder se ir vestir.

—Potter, seu pai espera-te… —se ia dizer algo mais, pois nem se lembrava.

Severus ficou congelado vendo o corpo semidesnudo de Harry. Nestes dias na mansão tinha ganhado mais peso, todo aquele que perdia nas férias em casa dos Dursley. Esses malditos muggles. Que aparência teria Harry se o tivessem cuidado desde um bebê? Ademais agora, seu corpo estava mais tonificado pelos treinamentos. Era delicioso.

Harry sentiu a mirada sobre seu corpo e se volteou para encontrar com a mirada faminta de Snape sobre ele. Sabia o que provocava no homem, mas também estava o assunto em que não se atrevia a dar um passo mais. As coisas agora estavam mais complicadas que dantes e não podia tentar o conquistar se estava na mansão de Voldemort. Claro que para isso ficava pouco, já em umas semanas mais se marcharia a Hogwarts e partiria o plano de Voldemort.

—Em seguida vou, professor. —disse fazendo-se o louco, enquanto dirigia-se ao banheiro com uma muda de roupa.

Severus viu-o desaparecer de novo e apoiou-se contra a parede.

—Demônios. —disse golpeando-se a testa com uma mão e deixando sair o ar — Isto será difícil.

Harry saiu do banheiro. Tinha-se posto uma calça de teia azul escuro com uma camisa do mesmo tom e uma capa em cima de cor verde musgo. Não é a classe de roupa que estava acostumado a utilizar, mas ao que parece essa é a roupa que a Voldemort lhe apetecia, pelo que não lhe ficava mais que acatar.

—Estou pronto. —disse abrindo a porta, fazendo-se o que não via o estado no que se encontrava o professor.

Severus, que parecia ter tido um desemprego mental ao ver a Harry já vestido, teve que reagir de maneira rápida para poder seguir a Harry para o despacho do Lord.

As coisas para ele se poriam pior, por que o Lord já lhe tinha dado uma nova missão. Desde esse dia, era o guardião de Harry Potter. Nem sequer em Hogwarts podia separar-se dele.

**_Continuará…_ **


	28. O Regresso

Harry ia olhando pela janela do expresso a Hogwarts. Ainda tratando de pôr atenção às coisas que lhe tinham sido advertidas quando saiu de "sua mansão".

Tinham-se dirigido a Privet Drive à casa dos que faz em umas semanas, cria seus parentes. Voldemort tinha ido junto a ele e lhe enviou um prático feitiço a Vernon e Petúnia. Apagou suas lembranças de sua falta na casa o último tempo e sua participação no ataque, do qual ainda Dudley se recuperava no Hospital Marsden Real.

Não teve que esperar muito antes de que Alastor Moody aparecesse pela porta, disque ao sacar desse horrível lugar, enquanto os demais membros da ordem, se atenda por Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt e outras duas pessoas mais que nem sequer pôs demasiada atenção. Tinha que ter presente todas as instruções que lhe tinham Snape antes de se ir faz mais de uma semana.

Tinham-lhe transladado a Grimmauld Place. À mansão de Sirius. Outra fachada para as charlatanearias de Dumbledore e quem estivessem a par das coisas que passavam. Teve que fingir o se sentir alegre com toda essa gente que agora se lhe fazia tremendamente desconhecida. Teve a briga de costume com Ron e Hermione por deixar-lhe sem conhecimento das coisas que passavam no mundo mágico enquanto ele estava em casa de seus tios. Coisa ridícula tomando em conta que o que lhe deveriam ter informado é dos avanços de Voldemort, e já não o precisava, vivia baixo seu mesmo teto.

Depois disso veio a tradicional viagem à estação, onde Sirius, interpretando genial seu papel de cãozinho que não mordia nada, lhe deixou no chão. Nem sequer saltou-lhe em cima a Lucius Malfoy quando o viu. Coisa bastante rara, tomando em conta de que assim que recuperaram suas lembranças, com sorte saíam da habitação para comer, se é que saiam.

Esse era outro tema. Sirius e seu assunto com os Malfoy. Draco, apesar de ter feito mil berrinhos por que se lhe ocultou sua verdadeira procedência, não disse nada quando Sirius, da noite para o dia, deslocou a sua prima da habitação matrimonial da mansão Malfoy. A mulher não tinha posto nenhuma trava, de fato, assim que Sirius disse, "Sou seu papai e seu amante. Quero-te longe deles" a mulher agarrou suas malas lhe estendeu a mão a Lucius o qual, já sabendo o que mais atraía à loira mulher, lhe deixou cair na palma aberta uma carteira de veludo negro repleto de galeões e joias preciosas. Draco tinha ficado com a boca aberta e Narcisa só se acercou, lhe deu um beijo e lhe disse que voltaria para as festas. Ao que parece se iria percorrer o mundo enquanto Lucius preparava os papéis de divórcio. Outra das exigências de seu amante para o deixar estar em sua cama.

Remus foi de muita ajuda. Entre o rancor da verdade, a qual lhe foi relatada com muito cuidado e só lhe abriu os olhos um pouco mais dos que já os tinha, foi o mesmo licantropo o que se estava encarregando de seu treinamento em artes escuras. Dava-lhe asco pensar em que Dumbledore tivesse tido as mesmas intenções para sua pessoa quando o tocava de maneira rara em seu despacho.

O ruído da porta de seu privado no vagão fazer pôr-se em alerta, mas baixou a varinha quando viu aparecer a Draco na entrada. Não é que confiasse plenamente no loiro, mas se poderia dizer que chegaram a um acordo tácito de cesse de hostilidades desde que ambos eram quase Primos? Isso era aberrante, mas Draco era filho de seu padrinho e Sirius era como seu pai… e definitivamente não veria Draco Malfoy como seu irmão.

—Meu padrinho diz que vá a seu vagão. —lhe disse quase molesto ao se ver quase como mensageiro. Ainda não entendia muito bem todos os planos e esperava que o que entendeu fora mais que suficiente para não arruinar os planos do Lord.

—Obrigado. —pôs-se de pé para dirigir-se ao último vagão do comboio, mas viu que Draco não parecia muito convencido de lhe deixar sair. — Que passa agora?

— Que te traz você com meu padrinho? —Se riu de lado quando a cara de Harry passou do tom normal a um branco, para depois se pôr médio verde e finalmente tão vermelho como as luzes de natal. — Claro.

—Não, espera. —viu como o loiro pretendia sair do privado de modo que o puxou do braço e o fez entrar inesperadamente e começou a selar a porta com uma grande quantidade de feitiços de isolamento. Quiçá agora podia ter um informante.

— Que pretende, idiota? —disse-lhe sobrando-se o braço. Maldito Potter e seu incremento de força pelo treinamento. Já lhe diria a Sirius que lhe treinasse. Ele não ficaria atrás.

—Não pode ir dizendo coisas como as que acabou de dizer…

—Oh, já basta. —se acercou ao garoto e pôs suas mãos nos ombros deste. — Gosta do meu padrinho. Gosta do meu padrinho. Qual é o problema?

— Que é meu professor e é maior que eu?

— E?

Harry olhou a Draco buscando deboche em suas palavras, mas não encontrou nada disso, suspirou deixando cair os ombros. É verdade. Nem uma coisa nem a outra importava. Gostava de Severus Snape e já tinha pensado o conquistar… de um momento. Se Draco sabia-o…

— Quem mais o sabe? —Disse um tanto incomodo, recordando umas palavras do Lord que não gostou para de nada.

— Agora se te assustaste, verdade? —Disse-lhe soltando-lhe e deixando-se cair em uma das butucas. —Se o que teme é que teu adorado pai o saiba… pois não o sei. Mas Sirius e meu pai já se deram conta. Suponho que o professor Lupin também.

—Demônios. —apoiou-se contra a porta. Realmente não se importava que Voldemort o soubesse, mas se que seu padrinho e Moony o fizessem. — Que diz meu padrinho?

—Que lhe cortasse as mãos a meu padrinho se te põe um dedo em cima. —disse divertido. — Disse algo de muito pequeno e cuidar sua virtude.

Notava-se que Draco aguentava estoicamente as vontades de rir na cara de Harry, bem mais por que este se tinha posto completamente vermelho.

\- É melhor que vá com "seu amado". Não quero que ache que não te dei a mensagem.

—Sim. —tomou ar para que suas bochechas deixassem de estar vermelhas e tirou os feitiços do vagão.

—A propósito, Potter. —chamou-lhe para que se detivesse. — Não se supõe que ninguém tinha que ver esse anel?

Harry olhou sua mão. Foi impossível que não recordasse todo o que passou no dia de seu aniversário.

_Saíram da habitação de Harry para dirigir ao despacho do Lord. Como sempre, Harry estava muito incomodo com a presença de "seu pai", coisa que notava todo mundo e mais que nada seu professor, já que ia junto a ele, que passava a maior parte do dia._

_Chegaram ao despacho do Lord e adentro encontrava-se Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Draco e o Lord. Harry entrou e sentiu quando o professor fechava a porta depois dele._

— _Adiante, Harry. —a voz do Lord era clara e quase, quase entusiasmada. — Seguramente perguntasses-te o por que te mande a chamar._

— _Sim, é verdade .—tratava de mostrar-se imponente, coisa bem longe de estar. Já não sentia um grande ódio pelo homem, mas o deixemos em que se muito respeito._

— _É seu aniversário, Harry._

_Bem, isso sim que não lhe esperava. Pensou que provavelmente queria lhe dizer que é o que faria ao momento da batalha, como teria que participar. Seu papel no confronto, mas nunca que lhe felicitasse por seu aniversário?_

—  _Perdão? —Perguntou impactado._

— _É algo lógico que te recorde teu aniversário, não lhe vejo o problema._

— _Não se trata disso. Digo… não me esperava._

— _Sei-o. Como imagino que também não te esperava que te entregasse isto —o Lord se acercou a Harry com sua varinha na mão. — Entrega-me teu braço, Harry._

_O menor deu um passo atrás instintivamente. Que pretendia? Marcá-lo como aos demais comensais?_

— _Não. —disse escondendo suas mãos nas costas. Um ato totalmente inútil, por não dizer tonto._

— _Harry. Faz-me caso e entrega-me teu braço._

— _Me dará a marca._

— _Claro que sim. —lhe disse como se fosse o mais normal do mundo —é meu filho e será meu herdeiro…_

— _Não a quero._

— _Certamente não te estou perguntando. —lhe disse sujeitando seu ombro com força. — Não quero ter que te obrigar, Harry._

— _O esta fazendo._

_Os demais espectadores viam com verdadeiro grau de diversão a fútil discussão._

— _Escuta-me bem, Harry. Porque em nenhum momento voltarei a repeti-lo. —disse-lhe com muita seriedade. — É e será meu herdeiro. Teu nome se conhecerá, não precisamente por me matar._

— _Já o conhecem por isso._

— _Pelo mesmo. Te porei a marca, mas não a mesma que têm todos. Uma marca que será transcendental, que mais a diante se elevasse como estandarte, quando você governe por sobre todos._

_Bem. Não é que Harry fosse uma pessoa ambiciosa, mas essa ideia a quem não gostaria de sentir-se amo e senhor do mundo? Claro, sem as técnicas retorcidas de "seu pai". Não soube que o opilou ao fazer, mas em um movimento que não identificou como próprio estendeu seu braço direito. Viu como Voldemort o pinchava com sua varinha e começava a recitar em um idioma que não entendeu. A dor foi realmente forte, mas comparado com todo o que tinha vivido faz semanas, não era muito para ser sincero._

_Quando o Lord tinha terminado olhou a tatuagem em seu braço era impressionante ver sua pele, sempre branca, com um novo vício. Era uma serpente, mas sua forma era rara. Estava enrolada a fila e depois quando se ia esticando lhe saíam um par de asas e garras. Um desenho original e graças a Merlin, não tinha nenhuma caveira._

— _É… Wow._

— _Sei-o. Quando tenha no futuro a seus próprios subalternos, estes terão tua marca._

_Harry sorriu de lado. O poder era embriagante, não podia evitar cobiçar essa força que lhe podia dar o ter um grande grupo de gente a sua disposição. Então deu-se conta da verdade. Esta mudando. Algo nele lhe dizia que assim devia ter sido sempre, que nunca devia se ter separado de seus pais, que James Potter tinha que estar vivo, a seu lado, ao lado de seu outro pai. Não de Voldemort. De Tom Riddle. Mas… Não se supõe que eram a mesma pessoa? Era o mesmo ser, sedento de poder e governo. Aborrecido dos muggle e de repente entendeu algo mais. Por que tinham que compartilhar seu sangue e magia com pessoas que nunca a tiveram? Quiçá por algo escasseavam dela. Porque não a mereciam. Porque não mereciam viver cerca dos magos._

_\- Tenho algo mais para ti, Harry —lhe disse o sacando de seus novos pensamentos._

_Harry viu como sacava de sua túnica uma pequena carteira de um material muito parecido à capa de invisibilidade. A volteou sobre sua palma e viu um anel descer sobre a palma de seu pai._

—  _Um anel?_

— _O anel de teu papai. —Harry sentiu como se lhe gelava o sangue._

—  _Por que você tem?_

— _Por que sou seu casal. Este anel não o têm os Potter, lhes entregam a seu casal. Quando você tenha a seu casal, se é que não a tens já, lhe entregasses em símbolo de tua entrega._

_Harry pôs-se completamente vermelho. Nem sequer moveu-se de seu lugar, por temor de dar-se volta e entregar-lhe ao homem que estava a suas costas. Simplesmente esticou a mão quando o Lord lhe entregou e o pôde ver com mais detalhe. O anel de um material que reconheceu como ouro tinha em meio uma placa com uma runa, a qual não tinha ideia de que se tratava e aos lados lhe escoltada altivos dragões. Por dentro tinha gravado um escudo que agora se podia reconhecer… o emblema dos Potter. Era delicado e precioso, justo o que alguém lhe presentearia a sua pessoa amada._

— _Então agora é meu? —Perguntou pondo-o no dedo anelar da mão esquerda. Sabia que nesse dedo ia o anel de compromisso, algo que pretendia obter nesse ano._

— _Sim, é teu, mas ninguém o pode ver._

—  _Por que? É meu não? Simplesmente posso dizer que o herdei de meu pai._

—  _E como lhe explicasses ao velho que o anel chegou a tuas mãos?_

— _Harry, conheço a Dumbledore —disse Remus, pela primeira vez. — Tirasse-te e mandasse-o a pesquisar. Quiçá nunca o volte a ver._

_Harry mordeu-se o lábio e assentiu, era o melhor por agora._

Draco ainda esperava que Potter ocultasse o anel. Poderia pôr a todos na olha se é que alguém lhe via. Foi então que se deu conta de seu redor.

— Onde estão o furão e o sangue ruim?

—Obviamente não estão aqui. —disse pondo um feitiço desilusionador sobre seu anel.

—Isso noto. O que quero saber é por que.

—Bem… briguei com eles assim que nos encontramos. Não gostaria de estar cerca deles. Não até saber quem estão metidos em todo este embrulho.

Draco alçou-se de ombros e viu-o sair. Também tinha a sensação de que algo mau estava oculto dentro do círculo de seguidores de Dumbledore e seguramente os Weasley eram os primeiros na lista de aliados do velho.

Harry chegou ao vagão de Snape, sentindo que alguém lhe seguia. Não podia se girar ou se descobriria ante quem seja que lhe estivesse vigiando.

—Desmaius. —sussurrou uma voz frente a si e depois sentiu como algo caía a suas costas.

—Assustou-me. —disse ao ver como a porta se abria e aparecia Severus com a varinha na mão.

Ambos se giraram e não se surpreenderam para nada quando viram a Hermione Granger desmaiada a uns metros.

—Suponho que ela estava encarregada de "te cuidar"

—O mais provável.

Harry viu como Severus levitava o corpo de Hermione e o deixava dentro de seu privado, enquanto a amarrava e fechava a porta depois de que Harry entrasse.

—O Lord já me informou o que se fará —isso conseguiu captar toda a atenção de Harry. — Assim que ponha um pé no colégio, começa a guerra.

Harry assentiu. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. E a guerra agora estava a umas quantas horas.

**_Continuará…_ **


	29. Mais verdades, para variar

Se alguém podia estar mais nervoso que Harry, que faz favor lhe dissesse, por que juraria que sentiu o chão se mover baixo seus pés quando viu ao longe o colégio. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Manter-se afastado o mais possível do diretor, e agora, que ia nessas carruagens em companhia de umas garotas de Hufflepuff de terceiro que lhe olhavam quase com adoração, se sentiu mas incomodo que dantes.

Sentiram como a carruagem detinha e não tinham chegado ainda ao colégio, a porta se abriu e por ela apareceu o professor Snape.

—Acompanhe-me, Potter —disse com tom imperativo.

As meninas na carruagem pareciam rogar para que Harry Potter fizesse caso e se baixasse. Não que quisessem se desfazer dele, mas não queriam estar cerca do professor mais temido de todo Hogwarts.

Harry baixou do transporte e viu como este partia, os deixando atrás.

— Que sucede? —Perguntou estranhado.

— Desça primeiro e depois pergunta? Não faça isso.

—Bem. —disse molesto. Primeiro dizia-lhe que lhe acompanhasse e depois lhe regalava. —foi você o que me pediu pra descer.

—Veem —disse-lhe volteando-se e caminhando para o interior do bosque.

Harry olhava-o duvidoso, mas tranquilizou-se quando chegaram a um clarão.

— Que faremos aqui?

— Realmente confia em mim, verdade, Harry? —Disse-lhe parando-se em frente a ele.

—Não é Severus —lhe disse o apontando com sua varinha — Quem é?

—Sou eu, Harry —lhe disse sorrindo de lado.

—Severus não se atreve a chamar por meu nome —lhe contestou sem baixar a varinha — Quem é?

—Acha que Albus não teria mais gente que Snape dentro das fileiras do Lord, meu príncipe —disse fazendo uma estúpida manobra e de um momento ao outro a poção polissuco que tinha em cima e pouco a pouco se foi revelando ao traidor.

—Como não me esperei —disse soltando um bufo — E diga-me, Pettigrew Já lhe disse a Dumbledore sobre o que tenho feito todo este tempo?

—Claro que não. A ideia é que venha e te encontre e me de minha recompensa. Conheço ao velho, é capaz de matar-me depois de dar-lhe a informação.

— E daí faz-te pensar que não o fará de todos modos?

—Estará demasiado ocupado —disse refregando suas pechinchas mãos. — Lord Voldemort, ele o terá ocupado.

—É asqueroso.

—Não é a primeira vez que me dizem —disse se acercando. — Entrega-me sua varinha, meu príncipe.

—Esquece. —disse-lhe apontando-lhe com mais ênfases. — Ademais, Voldemort virá aqui, não te permitirá fazer o intercâmbio. —Viu como se acercava, lhe espreitava —, não poderás me pôr um dedo em cima.

—Oh, mas é que porei mais de um dedo em cima de ti. —o sorriso lasciva do tipo, lhe disse em seguida das intenções do garoto.

Harry entrecerrou os olhos e não baixou a varinha em nenhum momento, mas de repente sorriu de lado.

—Definitivamente não poderá me tocar.

—Isso o veremos. —disse se acercando, mas seus pés se travaram — Que demônios?!

—Não, definitivamente não lhe toca nem um cabelo.

O traidor só atingiu a voltear quando um forte feitiço lhe deu em de frente que o lançou vários metros dantes de chocar contra uma árvore e cair inconsciente.

Harry viu tudo com seriedade. Não podia estar tranquilo, já estava cansado de que lhe tentassem atacar sexualmente. Primeiro o tipo esse, amigo de seu "primo", agora Pettigrew e lamentavelmente, depois de escutar tudo o que tinha feito Dumbledore, se sentiu vulnerável a ultima vez que o velho lhe levou a seu despacho.

\- Esta bem?

—Sim. —respondeu como lhe tirando importância. — Obrigado.

— Pode-se saber em que estava pensando quando o seguiste a este lugar? Se não tivesse seguido o carruagem…

—Bem. Pensei que era você. —disse olhando aos olhos. — Não me iria com alguém mais.

—Foi irresponsável. —disse sem apartar a mirada.

—Então terei que desconfiar de você, inclusive. —disse volteando-se para se ir.

—Espera, Harry. —Harry ficou quieto, impactado por escutar seu nome nos lábios do homem. — Não foi isso o que te fez duvidar? E não é precisamente que não me "atreva" a te chamar assim.

Harry girou-se, ficando em frente ao homem e levantou a varinha em sua contra.

— Outra vez? Nunca, nunca me chamou por meu nome.

Severus acercou-se, sentindo a varinha em seu pescoço.

— Será capaz de arriscar?

Harry via em seus olhos. Olhos negros como a noite, inclusive, mais escuros que as penumbras. Viu o perto que estavam. Um pouco mais, só um pouco mais e o conseguiria.

Severus esteve tentado a terminar com a distância, provar por fim esses lábios que lhe torturavam em sonhos, que lhe tinham feito delirar quando o tinha assim de perto, mas o som de um galope o deteve. Se volteou e apontou à distância.

Harry teve que sacudir sua cabeça, esse homem tinha a faculdade de hipnotiza-lo quando o olhava. Agora via suas costas, que o protegia de um suposto inimigo.

Firenze apareceu entre os arbustos, e não teve neles um alívio tanto para Severus ou Harry. O assunto via-se a cada vez mais difícil.

Severus sabia que o centauro estava do lado de Dumbledore.

—Professor Snape, é um gosto saudar-lhe —disse com ironia, coisa que notaram ambos homens. — Tenho de dizer que justamente me dirigia ao colégio para informar ao diretor sobre certas sombras que se movem através do bosque. Não é bom que o garoto esteja aqui —dissesse olhando a Harry.

—Disso me encarregarei eu —disse sem deixar de lhe apontar. — Volta por onde vens, centauro.

—O jovem Potter está ao tanto de sua lealdade a Dumbledore, mas sabe de suas outras lealdades? —disse-lhe desafiante, aplastando as pedras com seus capacetes.

—Sei tudo o que preciso saber dele —disse Harry. Outro inimigo doloroso.

—Oh, já vejo. —disse entornando os olhos. — Entenderei então que não te assusta estar só no bosque.

—Não te acerques. —lhe disse Severus, vendo como o centauro começava a caminhar para eles.

—Devo levar ao jovem Potter a um lugar seguro, professor. —disse a uns passos deles — Que mais seguro que o colégio? O senhor tenebroso está perto.

Severus viu à criatura e não tinha demasiadas opções.

—Acho que tens razões. Eu devo ir com o diretor e não posso escoltar ao senhor Potter.

— Que?!

Severus sujeitou a Harry do braço e levou-o até onde estava o inconsciente Pettigrew, se assegurando de que o centauro não lhes visse.

—Deve ir com ele.

—Não quero. O que fará é me levar a Dumbledore.

—E isso é o que se supõe que tem que passar. Eu lhe irei levar ao velho o corpo do comensal. —lhe disse apontando a um lado, ao corpo inerte no solo.

—Mas…

Severus viu que ia seguir reclamando e o tempo seguia seu curso.

—Basta de desculpas. —disse molesto. Atraiu o rosto de Harry pondo uma mão em sua nuca e deu-lhe um beijo que lhe deixou sem fôlego, mas sem ir mais lá. — Agora vá com ele. —Não separou seus lábios, falou sobre estes, movendo no processo os lábios de Harry. — Depois falaremos disto.

Harry ficou tão impactado pelo que passou que não foi capaz de se mover quando viu a Severus desaparecer com o corpo de Pettigrew.

—Isso foi raro. —se disse a se mesmo —, mas delicioso —pôs um par de dedos sobre seus lábios e fechou os olhos enquanto deixava entrar o ar em seus pulmões, rememorando o melhor beijo até agora. — Porque não será o último.

Caminhou para o centauro que agora lhe via de frente.

—O professor já se foi, pelo que vejo.

—Sim. E é hora de que nós também partamos.

O Centauro inclinou-se para permitir-lhe a Harry subir sobre seu lombo e dirigir ao colégio.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|00|

—É hora de que partamos. Meu filho deve estar no colégio neste momento.

—Não acho que possamos aparecer neste momento, meu Lord —disse Severus aparecendo em frente a Voldemort e seus comensais.

— E posso saber por que? —Disse molesto por demora-a de seu plano.

—Este é o motivo. —disse descobrindo o corpo de Pettigrew. —estava ao serviço de Dumbledore ao igual que Greyback. Tratou de pegar a seu filho, meu senhor.

—A lua, meu senhor —disse Remus —se não o fazemos agora, não poderei ir.

— Por que? —Perguntou Severus, depois de que um par de comensais se fizessem cargo do traidor por ordens do Lord. —cri ter-lhe entregado a poção a Dumbledore para que te entregasse.

—E o fez —disse algo nervoso —mas o frasco caiu de minhas mãos e agora não o tenho.

— Mas o de reposto?

— Qual de reposto? —disse estranhado.

Severus viu nos olhos do licantropo que não mentia e o entendeu.

—Black e teu filho têm que estar em um lugar próximo se é que não está no mesmo castelo —disse decidido —faz anos que Dumbledore me disse que lhe entregasse duas poções para se assegurar de que nunca a extraviasse.

—A outra dá-lhe a meu filho.

—Bem, então ficará, em sua transformação buscará pelos arredores a teu filho e companheiro —disse o Lord —Amycus irá contigo.

O comensal assentiu, não muito convencido de acompanhar a uma missão a um homem lobo que estaria completamente descontrolado.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Harry chegou ao colégio quando a lua ainda não termina de se assomar por completo no céu, essa seria o sinal. Estavam cerca da cabana de Hagrid, quando Firenze lhe fez descer.

—Até aqui chego eu, Harry Potter. Espero que o que tua alma tenha decidido não traga consequências demasiado trágicas para o mundo mágico.

—Não é de sua conta. —disse se dando volta. —é melhor que regresse com os seus.

— Deverei proclamar, então, que o filho do Lord tem voltado?

Harry sentiu como se lhe congelava o sangue e se volteou o apontando com a varinha.

— Quem mais o sabia? —Disse-lhe com os dentes apertados.

—Todos os que brigaram a primeira vez. Quando James Potter renuncio à luz e lhe deu um herdeiro a Voldemort.

—Disse quem mais o sabe? Quero nomes.

— Pretende assassinar-me, pequeno herdeiro?

—Não até que me diga.

— Que sacaria então? De todas as formas a maldade corre por tuas veias.

—E por todas as das pessoas que me enganou, que me mentiu sobre meus pais e tratou de que matasse com minhas próprias mãos a um deles.

—Como o mesmo Dumbledore diz. —lhe disse se dando voltada. —um pequeno sacrifico, por um bem maior.

Harry viu como voltava ao bosque e se girou para poder chegar ao colégio o mais rápido possível.

Todos eles sabiam. Os Weasley, Kingsley, Tonks, todos. Sua puta vida estava a par dos membros da "honorável" Ordem da fénix.

—Vão pagar. Juro que me pagaram a cada golpe, a cada queda, a cada noite em solidão. —dizia caminhando com passo firme, sem guardar a varinha.

Viu na distância como Draco lhe esperava na entrada.

—Demoraste-te. —olhou a cara de Harry e notou o perturbado que estava demônios.

Na distância, o uivar de um lobo deu-lhes o sinal. Todo tinha começado.

Rapidamente os professores do colégio puseram-se em alerta e Draco junto a Harry apressaram-se a entrar ao colégio. Eles abririam desde o interior.

**_Continuará…_ **


	30. O reencontro e os que se vão

Dumbledore chegou à entrada do colégio, seguido de McGonagall e mais dois maestros.

—Harry, jovem Malfoy —chamou-lhes ao ver que iam entrando —, dirijam a suas salas comunais e não saiam dali —lhes ordenou.

— Que é o que passa, diretor? —perguntou Harry, notando-se totalmente surpreendido.

Draco olhou ao garoto de ouro e pôde encontrar mais rastro de sua "mãe·" nele. Sirius era um experiente em mentir e ao que parece tinha treinado bem a Potter nesse âmbito.

—Nada do que se tenham que preocupar. —sorriu docemente, provocando que a ambos garotos se lhes devolvesse o estomago. O velho sabia mentir melhor. —só espero não precisar da ajuda dos alunos em uma situação tão preocupante.

Draco, que sabia perfeitamente que fazer, assentiu e se afastou em direção às masmorras. Ele tinha que desativar a lareira de seu padrinho, para que os comensais que estavam na mansão Potter pudessem chegar ao colégio por essa via.

Harry, fazendo gala de toda sua valentia Gryffindor, se parou em frente ao diretor.

—Quero ajudar, diretor.

—Não gostaria que te visse envolvido em algo como isto, rapaz, é melhor que te vá a tua sala comum.

— Mas é Voldemort, estou seguro!

O velho fez uma careta, simulando uma terrível dor.

—É verdade, Harry, não te vou a negar, mas por isso. O mais importante neste momento é manter-te a salvo.

—De todas formas tenho que o derrotar que importa que seja agora?

— Dumbledore!

O grito de uma pessoa desde fora do colégio fez que todo mundo se pusesse em alerta.

—Esse é Tom. Maldita a hora em que se lhe ocorreu vir no primeiro dia de aulas.

—O mais provável é que queira atacasse agora que os garotos estão tão desprevenidos. —disse a subdirectora. —Albus, temos que brigar.

—Sei-o, sei-o. —disse abatido e olhou a Harry, para depois posar suas mãos sobre seus ombros. — Não quero que te arrisque, filho.

—Não me arriscarei. —lhe molestava demasiado quando o idiota lhe chamava de maneira tão familiar, sendo que era o principal responsável pelo que lhe tinha passado toda sua vida. —, mas esse ser matou a meus pais, não posso permitir que siga matando a mais pessoas. Tenho que destruir ao responsável pela vida que tive.

—Não é bom que guarde tanto rancor em tua alma, Harry. —lhe disse apertando seus ombros, com um tom malditamente condescendente. — Só recorda que não pode morrer, há demasiada gente que te ama neste mundo.

Os ataques sentiam-se na porta do colégio e todos se voltearam para ver para o lugar, se dando conta de que as barreiras não aguentariam bem mais.

— Não te esconda mais, idoso!

Dumbledore se fez o herói, pondo-se frente a Harry, cobrindo com seu corpo como se fosse uma espécie de escudo que lhe protegesse dos desastres que podia lhe ocasionar Voldemort se se acercasse ao atacar.

Harry que ainda estava atrás do velho, sorriu de lado ao se dar conta de que era sua oportunidade. Levantou sua varinha e apontou à frente, claro, todos achavam que apontava à entrada como o faziam os demais.

— Confringo!

— Albus! —McGonagall viu impressionada como um forte feitiço golpeava contra o diretor e o lançava vários metros até cair de bruços. — Harry! —Girou-se para retalhe, mas os olhos do garoto fizeram-lhe retroceder.

— Algo a assusta, Professora? —Perguntou com cinismo — Bombarda!

As portas do colégio explodiram se que nenhum professor atingisse a lhe deter.

Não passaram nem trinta segundos quando os comensais começaram a entrar ao colégio. Rapidamente entrou um licantropo que se foi pelos corredores, seguido de outro encapuchado.

— Remus!

—Ele não esta de seu lado, professora. —voltou a dizer Harry.

— Que te sucede, Harry? Seus olhos…

—Meus olhos, oh, sim. Resulta que este verão foi certamente esclarecedor. —começou a caminhar em direção a Voldemort, dando com esse movimento, um alívio falso a seus professores. —pois resulta que sempre tinha tido um potente feitiço sobre eles, meus olhos não eram verdes… eram azul escuro. Como meu pai.

A mulher empalideceu quando o garoto se parou em frente ao encapuchado que estava à cabeça e este se descobria o rosto, mostrando um homem guapo e maduro, de aproximadamente cinquenta anos, com o cabelo ondulado até quase chegar aos ombros, os olhos de uma cor escarlata altamente reconhecido pelos demais e que lhes causou um medo incrível.

—Professora McGonagall. —saudou ao pôr a mão sobre o ombro de Harry. — Deveria lhe agradecer pela educação que se lhe deu a Harry?

—Isto não pode ser. —disse a mulher retrocedendo. —, não pode passar.

—Oh, refere-se a que Harry e eu já saibamos a verdade, pois é assim, é como diriam… o pagamento da vida.

Os comensais não deixavam de amedrontar aos professores, que se viam rodeados em uma margem de três a um.

\- A cada esquadrão a cobrir os pontos pactuados. —ordenou. —nenhum aluno fora das salas comuns.

—Irei à sala de Gryffindor. —disse Harry, unindo-se ao esquadrão de Avery, Alecto e Macnair.

—Não. Fica aqui, comigo, como deve ser.

—Pois resulta que nessa sala comunal há três pessoas em especial que me devem muitas explicações. Você se encarrega dos de seu porte, que eu me encarrego dos meus.

Voldemort sorriu de lado. Tinha muitas ocasiões em que o caráter de Harry se lhe fazia demasiado parecido ao de James quando recém começava seu treinamento.

—Severus, vá com eles. Se Harry tem um só arranhão…

A ameaça ficou no ar, e o professor não fez mais que uma reverência antes de ir pelo corredor.

— Que pretendes, Tom? —Perguntou Dumbledore, enquanto Lucius e outro encapuchado sustentavam lhe. Já lhe tinham tirado sua varinha.

—Recuperar aquilo que me tiraste, velho. —disse caminhando a onde se encontravam. —já recupere a meu circulo interno.

—Não o creio. —disse tossindo um pouco, o golpe de Harry nas costas, lhe tinha afetado mais do que gostaria de admitir.

—Pois eu acho que sim. —disse o comensal que estava a seu lado, enquanto se tirava a capucha.

— Sirius! —A exclamação afogada da subdiretora causou uma, careta de desagrado no Lord — Que faz, rapaz?

—Recuperei minhas lembranças, bruxa. —disse-lhe em ambos sentidos — Lembro a meu filho e casal. E como é lógico, vocês pagaram pelo que fizeram.

—Sirius, filho. Tom trata de enganar-te.

—Basta de abaladuras, velho. —disse Tom. —é hora de que partamos ao ministério. Há um reinado que me espera.

—Não podemos deixar aos garotos a sua graça. —disse o professor Filius.

—Desde este momento e até que EU decida o contrário, o colégio fica baixo a direção de Severus Snape e subdireção de Remus Lupin. Minerva McGonagall, se lhe acompanhará a uma cela no ministério, ao igual que ao diretor, por conspirar contra minha família.

— Posso saber que é o que passa aqui? Por que só a Minerva e Albus? —Perguntou a professora Hooch.

—Por que eles, em conspiração com sua "nobre" Ordem da Fénix se atreveram a separar de minha família… mas todos os demais o saberão quando todo mundo se inteire sobre o que este velho infame tem feito. —disse se dando volta até onde o diretor se debatia entre o agarre de Lucius e Sirius. —e você, velho de merda. —lhe disse mais baixo. — se prepara para que Lupin te faça uma visita… quando tenha posto a salvo a seu parceiro e filho.

O terror nos olhos do diretor foi óbvio e isso encheu de regozijo a Tom.

\- Escoltem a nossos queridos professores ao ministério, e vocês —lhe disse aos que ficaram atrás —fiquem a dar as classes normais. Não quero falta. Elimina-se estudo muggle e defesa contra as artes escuras, para passar a Artes Escuras. Adivinhação também se elimina e os professores que as davam, se vão agora ou os eliminarei eu mesmo.

Tom e uns quantos comensais se foram, deixando atrás a um grande grupo de homens que tinha estado recrutando a escondidas nos últimos meses.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Draco deixou entrar aos comensais que ficariam a "resguardar" o colégio e se dirigiu a onde seu padrinho. Agora deveria estar na direção. Sabia que ele ficaria ao comando depois da baixa de Dumbledore.

Chegou ao lugar e deu-se conta de que tinha um elfo domestico no lugar, com um prato de comida, seguramente para o diretor.

—Deixa-o aí e vai-te.

—Mas o diretor…

—Ele não jantar esta noite, pelo que não será necessário que lhe tragas mais.

—O diretor não voltará —começou a diária — Verdade? O homem é mau, o homem golpeia ao menino, o menino chora.

— Desculpa? —Pareceu-lhe que este elfo sabia exatamente que é o que tinha ido a buscar o professor Lupin a esse lugar — Que menino chora?

— Oh, não Mitfa mau! —Disse golpeando-se com o escrito — Mitfa fala demais!

— Não faças isso! —Disse-lhe chegando a seu lado — Diga-me imediatamente a onde tem ao menino!

—O menino joga com a lua, o menino não pode sair hoje. —disse olhando aterrado a Draco.

— Para quem é a comida?

—Para os olhos tristes.

— Como se chama o de olhos tristes?

— Mitfa não pode dizer! Mitfa será liberto!

Draco tinha umas tremendas vontades de golpear a esse elfo, mas algo lhe fez reagir. Se falou mau de Dumbledore…

—Mitfa, escuta-me —disse-lhe sacando-o de seu maldito estado de automutilação — Quer muito ao menino que chora, verdade?

—Se, Mitfa cuidava-o quando olhos tristes dormia, quando o diretor o deixava chorar.

O estomago de Draco viu um viro.

— Que idade tinha o menino que chora quando o cuidava?

—Oh, menino lindo, bebê, não falava.

Merlin, este elfo cuidava ao bebê do professor! Esperem um segundo. Se o filho do professor é de seu amante, Regulus… isso o para…

—Meu primo. —seus punhos fecharam-se com força. Seu próprio sangue tinha sofrido desde o nascimento, e ele o ia ajudar. —Mitfa, escuta-me bem. —lhe disse chamando a atenção do elfo —o menino que chora é minha família, e tenho que o tirar daqui você lhe quer, verdade? —Viu como assentia com entusiasmo. —então tens que me levar com ele. Temos que o libertar para que não chore mais.

O elfo parecia entusiasmado, notava-se o carinho que lhe tinha ao garoto, lhe recordou a Dobby, quando se fez amigo de Potter.

Mitfa caminhou ao estante de livros que estava depois do escritório do diretor e olhando a ambos lados correu um dos livros, libertando a trompilha.

Draco sentia seu coração desembocado. Caminhou depois do elfo e chegou a um corredor tinham várias portas, mas o elfo seguia caminhando até o final. Chegaram a uma porta, mas ao chegar, elfo fez-se a um lado.

—O menino esta jogando com a lua, senhorito, Mitfa não pode entrar, Mitfa ainda teme quando joga com a lua.

—Não te preocupe, Mitfa, vá pelo professor Snape, ele me pode ajudar aos sacar de aqui.

O elfo assentiu e apareceu-se. Draco tinha medo, não o podia evitar. Nunca esteve em contato direto com um homem lobo, e o mais provável é que estivesse incontrolável.

Mas não tinha ruído. Olho a seu arredor e deu-se conta de que nenhum ruído de destroço ou uivo que lhe espantasse ou lhe fizesse retroceder. As coisas se poderiam pôr pior, ele sabia bem, poderia o Lord sacar aos desgraçados daí, mas também podiam chegar muito tarde a lhe ajudar.

Não, tinha que ser forte. Era sua família quem estava depois dessa porta. Devia sacá-los daí, fosse como fosse.

Abriu a porta com um Alohomora e surpreendeu-se de que esta cedesse à primeira tentativa. Quiçá tinha-se equivocado e não estavam aí como o pensou em um princípio. Por que teriam que ter tido maior proteção com eles, se é que os tinham em qualidade de sequestrados.

Introduziu-se no lugar. Um maldito quarto de não mais de quatro metros quadrados. Uma pequena janela por onde se colava a luz da lua e baixo esta, uma cama ocupada com duas pessoas, ou pelo menos uma pessoa e uma criatura.

Um homem, de cabelo muito longo e emaranhado, escuro. Dormia ao tempo em que movia uma de seus joelhos para "acunhar" a cabeça do homem lobo que parecia dormir a seu lado. As mãos do homem estavam atadas às correntes da parede e via-se indefeso.

Draco acercou-se com cuidado e sacou sua varinha. Tinha que atuar rápido.

—Desmaius. —disse devagar, apontando ao homem lobo, que só atingiu a se queixar um pouco, enquanto voltava a sua posição inicial.

O homem na cama assustou-se de ver um desconhecido e tratou de atirar das correntes, em uma vã tentativa de libertação.

\- Não se esforce —lhe pediu Draco —te libertarei e te ajudarei a sair de aqui.

— Quem é?

—Sou amigo, é o único que te posso dizer por agora. —Não sabia se podia dizer mais ou não, de modo que se decidiu pelo silêncio. —Te tenho que libertar.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Harry chegou à entrada da sala comum de Gryffindor, que já estava custodiada pelos comensais que tinha mandado Voldemort.

— Harry!

Viu como todos os garotos da casa estavam reunidos no lugar, tinha também um pequeno grupo de meninos de onze anos que ainda não tinham sido selecionados. Seguramente Dumbledore o comando ali.

Rum acercou-se lhe, mas ele não fez o esforço de dar um passo.

—Estávamos preocupados por ti, irmão. —disse o ruivo.

—Ele esta aqui, Harry. Estamos seguros que quer atacar o colégio. —A voz de Hermione lhe começou a molestar desde um princípio.

Harry só os olhava a todos. Os Weasley que ainda estavam aí. Os garotos de seu dormitório. Os meninos com suas carinhas assustadas. Sentia-se superior. Sentia-se poderoso.

— Para que tens vindo?

A voz de Severus sacou-o de sua nirvana auto imposta. Lembrando-se imediatamente do que tinha pensado durante o tempo todo desde que soube a verdade.

—Se não sou o eleito, só fica uma opção. —disse movendo sua cabeça em uma direção em especial.

— Que diz, Harry? —Perguntou-lhe Ginny, que chegava junto aos gêmeos e seus amigos.

—Jovem amo. —chamou-lhe um dos comensais que estava na porta, recordando o como devia dirigir ao filho de seu amo, desde que este lhes rebelou a verdade —Meu Lord se dirige ao ministério. Proclamou a Snape o novo diretor. —os gritos queixas e demais sentiram-se por toda a sala comum. —é livre de tomar cartas no assunto.

O silêncio se cerniu no lugar e Harry meditou suas possibilidades. Girou-se para ficar de frente com Severus.

— Pode-me facilitar seu despacho, diretor? —Perguntou com um sorriso de lado, a mesma que foi devolvida, junto a um cabeceio positivo. —Ah, sim, o tinha esquecido —disse de repente. — Pode fazer que o chapéu seletor me volte a selecionar? —Viu como assentia novamente. —bem, o primeiro será isso.

— Harry?

O garoto girou-se para ver aos que tinha em frente.

—Comensais. —chamou aos que estavam na porta —escoltem aos Weasley, Granger e Longbottom ao despacho do diretor.

E aí, começou o caos.

**_Continuará…_ **


	31. A conversa

Harry ia à frente. Não deixava que ninguém lhe cortasse o passo e Severus ia a seu lado, como sempre, protegendo entre as sombras.

O som dos passos dos que vinham atrás dele, não lhe importunavam para nada. Estava mais pendente do que ia passar.

Voldemort já se dirigia ao ministério com Dumbledore e McGonagall, segundo lhe tinha indicado um dos comensais que lhe acompanhavam, uns passos mais atrás. Agora estava a enfrentar a eles, aos que creu por anos seus amigos.

Não atingiram a chegar à porta do diretor quando um elfo apareceu em frente a eles.

— Professor Snape, senhor! —Disse-lhe apertando suas mãos de maneira nervosa.

— Que sucede, Mitfa?

—O jovem Malfoy chama-lhe, senhor. Precisa ajuda para sacar ao menino que joga com a lua e aos olhos tristes, senhor.

— O menino que joga com a lua? —Perguntou Harry, olhando a Snape.

—Espera —disse-lhe a Harry —Mitfa, Onde esta Draco?

—Onde sempre tem estado o menino lindo. Onde o homem mau o faz chorar.

—O filho de Remus. —disse Harry com um som afogado.

—Leva-me com ele, Mitfa —sentiu como Harry o sustentava da manga — Não se preocupe, te encarrega do que tenha que fazer, mas não fiques só —se girou a ver a quem estavam com eles — Avery e Macnair não o deixem em nenhum momento.

— E a ti quem demônios te pôs a cargo?! —Gritou-lhe Macnair.

— Algum problema com o que sim te ordeno, Macnair?

O tipo quase saltou em seu posto ante o tom ameaçante do filho de seu amo. Recordou-lhe quando foi "apresentado" ante os demais comensais.

_Estavam todos reunidos, esperando poder saber que é o que passava, o por que os tinham reunidos a todos no salão principal da mansão de Lord Voldemort. Os múrmuros não faltavam e foram acalmados só com a presença do Lord aparecendo frente todos de maneira estrepitosa._

— _Atenção, meus queridos partidários. —disse parando-se ao meio, para que todo mundo lhe pudesse ver —, os reuni para lhes anunciar várias coisas. Muitas delas perturbadoras e outras incríveis, mas devem saber que nunca lhes mentiria, que em vocês estarei depositando a segurança do que agora, é o que mais importa-me._

_Ninguém disse nada, mas ao momento de aparecer no salão Harry Potter, não faltaram as varinhas em alto._

_\- Guardem suas armas, comensais, que ninguém nunca mais levantem uma varinha contra Harry. —como era de se esperar, todos estavam aturdidos com as palavras do Lord. — Faz anos, todos fomos vitimas das maquinações de um velho ao que todos conhecem muito bem. Albus Dumbledore. —os cochichos sentiram-se em seguida — Sim, sei-o, mas tem feito coisas piores._

_Viram que atrás do garoto entravam Sirius e Remus, claro, alguns já os tinham visto, mas não se imaginasse que apareceriam em uma reunião do Lord._

_\- Seguramente pergunta-se como é que essas duas pessoas se encontram aqui e se conformem com os que lhes digo. Eles estão aqui por que faz muitíssimo tempo fizeram parte de minhas filas. —os comensais começaram a negar a murmurar entre eles. — Silêncio! —O estridente grito foi suficiente para que o salão ficasse no mais absoluto dos mutismos. —Se não crêem em minhas palavras, é por que todos fomos manipulados por Dumbledore, um feitiço que só se rompe com o sangue do herdeiro que tinham quando o feitiço se lançou._

— _Desculpe que lhe interrompa, meu Lord. —disse um dos comensais — Que passa com os que não tinham ou não têm descendentes?_

— _Eles terão que crer sem saber. Não lhes fica de outra._

_Ninguém disse nada e foi o momento em que Remus fez uma reverência ao Lord, para poder tomar a palavra._

—  _Quem cumprem com o requisito? Têm que ter um filho maior de catorze anos._

— _Eu tenho a meu descendente. —disse Avery._

— _Então venham os dois._

_Ambos homens, de similares características se puseram em frente ao licantropo e ele repetiu o mesmo ritual que fizesse com os Malfoy e Sirius. Quando este terminou ambos homens recordando tudo. Era tudo tão confuso. Foram uns quantos mais, mas não muitos os que se submeteram ao ritual, já seja porque seus descendentes não estavam no lugar, ou por que simplesmente não os tinham._

— _Agora já sabem e entendem que Harry não pode sofrer o mais mínimo arranhão. Os que não o sabem, lhes resumirei brevemente. Harry Potter é meu filho. —é se que deixou a todos mudos, nem sequer uma mosca voava no lugar. — Seu pai, James Potter, era meu companheiro e todos nos vimos envolvidos nas mentiras e enganos de Dumbledore. Como entenderão, só recuperei a memória, depois do ritual e nesse momento recuperei a meu filho. —pôs uma mão sobre o ombro de Harry, que se mantinha quieto em seu lugar. — Mais coisas têm sucedido. Sirius Black também foi separado dos seus. É o pai de Draco Malfoy e portanto, companheiro de Lucius_ —o  _loiro sorriu de lado em direção aos Carrow, que não podiam ter a mandíbula mais desencanada. — E por ultimo, os que não estavam no "interrogatório" de Greyback, soubemos que o supostamente defunto Regulus Black, quem é companheiro de Lupin, esta em mãos de Dumbledore desde faz anos, ao igual que seu filho._

_-Atacaremos Hogwarts em uns dias, e como entenderão, meu filho é máxima segurança. Dumbledore pagará em minhas mãos tudo o que tem feito!_

_A algaravia desatou-se nesse momento._

—Nada, jovem amo. —disse fazendo uma inclinação. Não queria saber que tão parecidos eram os Crucio do garoto, em comparação aos de seu pai.

— Que demônios esta passando aqui, Harry?!

— Silêncio, sangue ruim! —Sustentou lhe um dos comensais, fazendo que a garota gritasse.

—Sigam com seu caminho…

Ia dizer algo mais, mas Severus se viu interrompido pelo rosnado de Lupin, em sua forma licana, que lhes passou rapidamente em direção ao despacho do diretor.

— Draco encontrou-os!

—Isso parece. —disse Severus, a um entusiasmado Harry. — E tal parece que estão cerca do escritório. Será melhor que voltem à sala comum, utiliza a que era sua habitação antes.

—Espera. —deteve-lhe do braço. — Não será perigoso neste momento?

—Não posso deixar só a Draco. Estará com dois licantropos. —viu a angústia nos olhos do menor. — Levem-lhes. —disse-lhes aos comensais que lhes escoltavam, sem deixar de sujeitar o braço de Harry, quando viu que todos se tinham volteado o voltou a olhar. — Seu pai estará muito molesto se algo te passa…

—Nada me passará se esta comigo. Quero ir também.

Severus duvidou um momento e viu que um dos comensais se tinha ficado a esperar por Harry.

—Eu o levarei de volta a sala comunal depois. Encarrega-te de que nenhum desses se escape ou se comuniquem com ninguém fora do colégio.

O homem assentiu e foi-se por onde tinham-se ido os prisioneiros, enquanto Harry, Severus e Mitfa seguiam rapidamente em direção ao despacho.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Draco estava realmente nervoso. Tinha conseguido libertar a Regulus, que se sentiu mau em seguida pela mudança na posição de suas mãos.

Em quinze anos, não tinha sido libertado desses grilhões, nem sequer quando Dumbledore lhe fazia essas "visitas", lhe soltava.

O mau era que agora, em frente a eles, se encontrava um furioso licantropo, que não deixava de ver e lhe rosnar.

—Fique-se quieto, por Salazar —dizia-lhe Draco, ao ver que Regulus tentava se pôr de pé.

—Não se preocupe, rapaz —seu sorriso limpo foi dirigida para o lobo furioso. — Remus me reconhecerá.

Draco viu-se impossibilitado a mover-se quando o homem, a gatas, se dirigiu onde se encontrava o lobo.

Lupin estava quieto, sem deixar de olhar ao homem que se acercava a ele, sentia com seu olfato que era importante e que não podia lhe atacar.

\- Remus. —a voz de Régulus saiu como um murmuro no silêncio, só o respirar dos que estavam aí se sentia.

O lobo agachou-se e com uma de suas patas dianteiras, removeu o cabelo do homem, aspirando o cheiro que lhe caracterizava, e uivou.

Draco viu impressionado como lhe tomava em braços. Como se estivesse consente do que fazia, e se dirigia com ele à saída.

Régulus viu as intenções de seu antigo companheiro. O lobo estava transtornado, sentia o perigo que corria seu companheiro aí, e seguramente lhe quereria sacar. Pelo que antes de sair, se girou para ver ao garoto loiro que lhe libertou.

—Cuida de meu filho, faz favor.

Draco assentiu, vendo de lado como o pequeno licantropo ainda dormia por seu ataque. Depois, quando dirigiu novamente sua vista à saída, se deu conta de que Lupin e seu tio já não estavam. Ficou sentado, esperando a que a ajuda chegasse.

Severus entrou na habitação, vendo como Draco estava sentado na cama e como a seu lado estava um dormido licantropo de pelagem negra. Depois dele vinha Harry, que estava um tanto pálido, Draco sorriu por isso.

— Que passou Potter? Meu padrinho deixou-te sem ar?

—Draco. —lhe repreendeu o maior, perguntando-se até que ponto saberia seu afilhado dos pequenos avanços que tinha tido com Harry.

Quando vinham para a cela, se tinham encontrado inesperadamente com Lupin, que grunhiu ante os desconhecidos, apertando mais contra seu corpo a Régulus, o mesmo que fez Severus com Harry, que se tinha ficado impactado ante a cena. Quando o licantropo passou deles, se tinha volteado a acalmar a Harry, aproveitando de beija-lo de novo. Em parte para aquieta-lo e por que ele mesmo queria voltar a provar seus lábios.

—Bem, bem, não digo nada. —disse lhe tirando importância ao assunto. — Que vamos fazer com ele? —Perguntou enquanto olhava ao licantropo a seu lado.

—Teremos que levar a algum lugar seguro. —disse o maior.

—Mas quando acorde, Verdade? Não acho que seja bom o mover agora, muito menos se não conhece a ninguém.

—Potter tem razão, padrinho. Poderia descontrolar-se, e não seria bom para ele nem para ninguém.

Severus analisou a situação. Tinha que lhe reportar ao Lord que a missão estava completa e ademais, levar a Harry a sua torre, para a "entrevista" que teria com os que eram seus amigos.

— Poderias combinar-te com ele pelo momento? —Perguntou-lhe a Draco, que imediatamente assentiu. —Bem, eu irei com o Lord, enquanto você vai a sua sala comunal. Ou se prefere pode pedir-lhe aos comensais que os tragam ao despacho.

—Não, prefiro ir eu. —lhe disse saindo. — Estará bem, verdade? —Perguntou-lhe a Draco antes de sair.

—Sim. Não acho que acorde antes do amanhecer e se o faz o enfeitiço de novo.

Severus e Harry assentiram e foram-se do lugar, deixando a Mitfa por se oferecia-lhe algo a Draco.

Quando chegaram ao despacho, Severus se foi pela lareira em direção à mansão Potter, esperando ter nova informação sobre o ataque do Lord ao ministério. Tinha-lhe dito a Harry que lhe levaria a sua torre, mas este se negou e lhe disse que tinha suficiente comensais em Hogwarts como para cuidar dele.

Harry chegou à torre de Gryffindor e a estas alturas, todos estavam alterados em seu interior. Quando entrou à sala comum, todo mundo se lhe fico olhando de maneira rara.

—Todos a suas habitações, menos os Weasley, Longbottom e Granger.

— Quem demônios cries-te, Potter?! —Encarou-lhe um garoto de sétimo.

— A pessoa que não duvidasse em te amaldiçoar se não faz neste mesmo instante o que te ordeno! —Sua voz soou dura, livre de titubeios e carregada de ódio. — Agora façam o que lhes ordenei e não sofrerão as consequências!

—Jovem amo, que faremos com os menores que não têm sido selecionados?

—Levem-nos à que era meu quarto, Macnair. Que Finnigan e Thomas lhes indiquem o caminho. Não quero a ninguém mais que eles aqui, e os comensais que também fiquem —viu que empurravam a subir e lhes deteve — Ah, sim, uma coisa mais! Ninguém pode ter contato com o exterior. Aquele que o faça, pode estar seguro de que o saberemos e será severamente castigado.

Sem nenhuma palavra mais todos se foram em direção a suas habitações, e os pequenos, que ainda tremiam de medo, se foram por onde o comensal lhes indicava.

Harry passeou sua mirada pelos que ainda estavam na sala comum, se dando conta da mirada de ódio que lhe mandavam todos, a diferença de uma, que lhe olhava entre assustado e estranhado. Justamente a pessoa que mais ódio deveria receber dele.

\- Que te estranha de minha atitude, Neville? Me dirá talvez que não estava a par de todo o que tem passado em minha vida?

—Não sei o que esta passando, Harry. Do que sim me dou conta é que tens dado volta suas lealdades.

—Fiz-o, é verdade. —Disse caminhando em direção ao garoto. — Sabia que eu NÃO sou o eleito? Que só fui um fantoche a mãos de Dumbledore para destruir a meus pais? A meus verdadeiros pais.

—De modo que já sabe a verdade. —disse Fred, com seu semblante duro, mais sério do que nunca se lhe tivesse visto, ao igual que Hermione, Ron e os demais Weasley.

—Sei-o, de fato. Quis pensar que vocês não estavam ao tanto.

—As guerras sempre requerem de sacrifícios.

—Vá, Hermione, você mais que ninguém deveria de lhe me ter acercado. É valente admito-o —a raiva ia consumindo mais e mais. —, mas esta vez, tomarei meu destino em minhas mãos.

— E que fará? Pretende matar-nos como seu pai tem ido fazendo desde faz anos?

—Não, Ronald Weasley. Separo-me completamente de vosso destino. Manipularam minha mente durante demasiado tempo e já ninguém mais o voltará a fazer. —se girou para ver aos comensais que tinham no lugar. — Levem-se aos Weasley e a Granger a…— por um momento pensou em enviar à mansão, mas já se lhe ocorreu outra coisa. — Esperem. Mitfa! —O elfo apareceu imediatamente em frente a eles. —Leva à masmorra de Dumbledore e habilita uma de suas celas para que fiquem aí nossos "convidados", já saberão que faremos com eles.

— Não pode fazer o que se te venha em vontade! —Disse-lhe Neville, ainda sem entender muito bem que era todo o que passava aí.

— Guarda silêncio, Longbottom! —Gritou-lhe chegando a seu lado — Minha vida foi uma merda por proteger a sua! Não arriscarei o futuro de meu pai, por ti! Não agora que se quem é! —Estava realmente furioso. Por esse garoto, para proteger ao verdadeiro eleito, foi que fizeram todo o teatro da morte dos Potter e sua posterior miserável infância. — Se levem a Longbottom à mansão! E deixem-no em um das celas!

Suas ordens foram atendidas imediatamente. Os Weasley e Hermione saíram da sala, sendo levados pelos comensais que seguiam a Mitfa enquanto Macnair se levava a Neville à mansão Potter.

\- Não permitirei que me arruínem a vida de novo! Se para isso tenho que aprender a matar, juro pelo que seja que o farei.

**_Continuará…_ **


	32. Regresso ao mundo dos vivos

Draco não tinha dormido em toda a maldita noite, para não apartar a vista de seu primo, que ainda se mantinha em sua forma licana. Só saiu um minuto para ver o escândalo que tinha a uns metros deles, se dando conta de que os ex amigos do filho do Lord, estavam sendo encerrados em uma das celas desocupadas que tinham nesse estreito corredor. Bem, pelo menos ao que parece Potter se tinha eliminado desses inúteis.

Um gemido a seu lado o fez pôr-se alerta. Viu como o licantropo começava a remover sobre a cama e como pouco a pouco voltava a sua forma humana.

Poucos minutos passaram para que o menino voltasse a ser o garoto que sempre devia ser.

Draco ficou literalmente mudo quando viu o corpo nu do adolescente sobre a cama. Era pequeno, mas pelo que lhes tinham dito, era maior que eles pelo menos por um ano. Seu cabelo era de cor castanha e cobria grande parte de suas costas, era sumamente longo. Acercou-se com cuidado e ajudou-lhe a acomodar na cama, com cuidado correu o cabelo de seu rosto e fixou-se em que era realmente formoso. Sua pele era clara e sem danos, pelo que imaginava que Dumbledore lhe tinha dado a poção mata-lobos desde muito pequeno para que não se danasse a si mesmo.

— Esta bem? —perguntou-lhe ao ver como pouco a pouco começava a acordar.

O garoto olhou ao loiro junto a ele e se aterrorizou, retrocedeu na cama, contra a cabeceira e olhou a ambos lados.

— Papai!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. —disse-lhe sem acercar-se, para não o perturbar mas do que estava. Ainda que sua voz sabeísta tinha-lhe parecido extraordinária. — Te sacaremos de aqui.

— Quem é? Onde esta meu papai?

—Meu nome é Draco. Draco Malfoy Black. Sou teu primo. —viu a confusão na cara linda do garoto. — Teu papai é irmão do meu, e temos vindo a te resgatar.

— Meu tio Sirius? —Perguntou confundido.

—Sim, ele é meu papai. Agora temos que te sacar de aqui.

—Mas meu papai… —disse olhando a cama. O lugar onde sempre viu a seu papai. Durante toda sua vida.

—Teu papai já foi tirado daqui. —lhe disse pondo uma manta sobre seu nu corpo. — Teu pai tirou. —os olhos do garoto pareceram alumiar-se ante a menção do professor Lupin. — Como se chama?

—Dziban Lupin Black.

—Os dois lobos. —sorriu Draco. — Bem, pois segue a tradição da nobre família Black e leva o nome de uma estrela.

—Isso disse meu papai. —se pôs de pé e ajudado por Draco saiu da cela.

Draco o guio pelo corredor e sentiram como golpeavam uma porta e isso assustou ao lupino.

—Não se preocupe, só estão encerrados para sua própria segurança.

— Mas não os sacassem? Não é bom estar encerrados.

Draco girou-se a olhá-lo, notava-se que não gostava o que estava passando.

— Sabe que? Te levarei a minha sala comunal, é melhor que se afaste de toda esta merda por um momento.

Dziban assentiu, não é que tivesse uma imensa confiança nesse garoto, mas nunca em sua vida tinha visto a outra pessoa que não fosse seu papai. Agora este garoto lhe dizia que os sacariam do lugar onde estavam atrapados.

Recordou enquanto caminhavam por esses corredores, quando seu papai lhe contava de seu pai. Disse-lhe que era igual a ele, que uivava à lua cheia e que ele se apaixonou desse homem pelo bom que sempre foi com ele.

\- Temos que subir por estas escadas, para poder chegar ao escritório do diretor.

A só menção do homem fez que Dziban desse um passo atrás. Coisa que notou em seguida Draco.

—Não… é o homem mau. O que faz chorar a papai.

—Ey, ey, acalma, Dziban —disse-lhe sustentando dos ombros — Tens escutado falar de Lord Voldemort? Seu papai falou dele?

—Sim. Ele queria fazer grandes coisas.

—Assim é, seus pais e os meus estão de seu lado. Ele se levou ao diretor. —lhe disse o fazendo caminhar de novo. — Ele não deixará que esse homem volte fazer chorar a seu papai, nem a ninguém mais.

Dziban assentiu e saiu de seu atual esconderijo em companhia de Draco. Afora tinha um grupo de comensais que lhe esperavam.

—Snape disse que estariam abaixo até que o garoto terminasse sua transformação. —disse Alecto, olhando ao menino que se refugiava ao lado de Draco.

Dziban não queria estar rodeado de tantas pessoas. Não gostava como luziam, além de não ter visto nunca de nenhuma pessoa parecida a eles.

—O levarei a minha sala comunal.

—Não acho que seja o mais conveniente. —lhe voltou a insistir a mulher.

—Eu verei o que é ou não conveniente para meu primo, senhora. —lhe disse com desprezo — É sangue de meu sangue e os Malfoy protegem aos seus.

O tinte de reproche ia incluído nas palavras do loiro. Seu pai tinha-lhe contado das intervenções dos Carrow com seu papai e simplesmente não estava para nada conforme com suas atitudes.

\- Só lhes pediria que lhe deem aviso a meu padrinho ou ao Lord de que Dziban já esta a salvo.

Draco não olhou a ninguém mais, passou um de seus braços pelos ombros de Dziban para o fazer avançar e que ninguém se lhe acercasse. Era melhor que se apartassem rápido, não queria que todo mundo tivesse seus olhos postos sobre ele.

Quando chegaram ao corredor principal, a luz se colava por todos lados e isso danou imensamente os olhos de Dziban, que ao não ter visto mais luz que a pouca que se colava pela janelinha de sua cela, se teve que cobrir a cara com as mãos.

—Dói-me. —disse dolorido.

—Mantém com os olhos fechados. Eu te guiarei.

Draco o guio pelos corredores desertos. Não tinha ninguém no lugar, já seja pelo temporão que era ou por que os comensais não os deixavam sair das salas comuns. Viu que por um dos corredores aparecia Harry Potter e que se cercou rapidamente a eles.

—Ele é...

—Sim. É o filho do professor Lupin.

— Por que vai com os olhos fechados?

—Por que a luz lhe afeta. O levarei a minha sala comunal enquanto.

—Bem. Eu irei ao escritório de Severus. Quero saber que é o que passou no ministério.

Harry partiu na direção desde onde vinham Draco e Dziban.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

No meio da espessura do bosque proibido, Remus voltava a sua forma humana. Sentia o corpo dolorido e um cansaço que não sentia desde faz anos. Seu corpo nu recebia o vento gelado da madrugada.

—Olá.

Seu corpo completo estremeceu-se ao escutar a voz a suas costas. Não se atreveu a voltear nesse mesmo momento, mas essa voz a reconheceria em qualquer momento.

—Era verdade. —disse sem dar a volta —esta vivo.

— Como pode o saber se não me vê?

Remus se volteou lentamente. Aí estava Régulus. Maior, mas igual de formoso a seus olhos.

—Reg. —acercou-se quase com medo de que fosse um aparecimento e desaparecesse em matéria de minutos. — É para valer.

—Claro que o sou. —lhe disse esticando uma mão para acariciar seu rosto. Seu semblante voltou-se sério de um momento ao outro. — Não tens ideia de quanto te estranhei.

—Eu também, Régulus. —se ajoelhou a seu lado e lhe abraçou contra seu corpo. — A cada dia pensei que em qualquer momento perderia a cabeça, que a loucura por fim me reclamaria ao não ter a meu lado.

—Eu tinha que me manter sensato... temos um filho, Remus.

—Eu sei. —disse-lhe beijando na testa. —, fizemos confessar a Greyback antes de que o Lord o matasse.

— Matou-o? —Disse com emoção. —Oh, bom Merlin. Sempre achei que Dumbledore lhe entregaria a nosso filho.

—Mas já não tens nada que temer. —lhe tratou de levantar, mas lhe custou muito.

—Não acho que possa caminhar, Rem. Faz anos que não caminho nem me movo. Suponho que meus músculos estarão atrofiados.

—Não se preocupe. Encontraremos a maneira de que volte a ser como era.

Em seu interior, Régulus sabia que não seria assim. Que o Lord não receberia entre suas filas a um Squid.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

No ministério de magia, as coisas estavam-se pondo a cada vez mais tensas. Tinha tantos comensais como Aurores. Os civis, magos que nada tinham que ver com a guerra, estavam apostados nas salas de juntas, na recepção ou qualquer lugar que lhes protegesse do que podia passar no lugar.

Voldemort chegou ao despacho do premiê. O muito covarde nem sequer tinha-se apresentado quando lhe avisaram que o Lord escuro estava no lugar.

—Vejo que passa bem, senhor ministro. Por um momento pensei que lhe poderia ter passado algo. —sua voz carregada de ironia, era o que menos lhe assustava ao homem atrás da mesa. De fato, todo seu ser tremia ante a presença do Lord. —venho para lhe fazer um trato. Um justo para todos.

—Não há nada que se possa considerar justo de sua parte.

— Oh! Não sabia que tinha o valor para me falar. —se acercou de maneira ameaçante. — Ninguém esta neste lugar, maldito desgraçado. —o sustentou da solapa. —sabia tudo verdade? Sabia que Harry Potter é meu filho, meu herdeiro.

O ministro pôs-se completamente branco, tratando de separar-se anfractuosamente do agarre de Voldemort.

\- Não buirá desta vez, desgraçado. Tenho a meu filho comigo, a meus leais comensais. Nada neste momento me fará cair. Sou Lord Voldemort te serei quem mudará a ordem do mundo mágico! —Levantou a varinha contra o homem que gritava entre suas mãos. —E você será o primeiro... Avada Kedabra!

O corpo inerte do ministro de magia calou ao chão, enquanto os alarmes contra maldições prendiam-se no lugar.

Voldemort saiu do escritório do ministro, com o cadáver do homem atrás dele. Seus comensais abriam-lhe o passo ao vê-lo passa. Alguns sorrindo com prepotência e outros desviando o rosto, os mais novos, os recém iniciados.

Quando Voldemort chegou ao centro do ministério, já tinham chegado os repórteres gráficos de todos os jornais e meios de comunicação.

—Meu senhor. —disse um comensal a seu lado, fazendo uma reverência — Tudo está pronto.

—Tragam ao velho. —sua voz não soou forte, mas o lugar estava tão sumido no silêncio, que era impossível não o escutar. — Magos do mundo! —Disse elevando a voz, enquanto os flash disparavam-se ao instante. — Lord Voldemort esta ante vocês para fazer o mas importante dos anúncios! —Os múrmuros, daqueles que não reconheceram seu rosto, se elevaram como o pó. Alguns ficaram tão brancos que seguramente estavam a um passo de um ataque cardíaco. — Estão aqui para ver o início do mundo novo. Do mundo livre de muggle.

Voa-as pluma apressavam-se a anotar todo o que seus repórteres lhe diziam, enquanto uns, esses estúpidos valentes que tinham no lugar, começaram a queixar pelas palavras do Lord. Uns comensais acercaram-se a eles, mas o Lord lhes fez uma senha de que ainda não lhes fizessem nada. Requeria que todo mundo soubesse tudo.

—Se chamei lhes aqui é para que levem minha palavra aos magos, bruxas e feiticeiros do mundo. —Todos tinham sua vista no homem. — Faz muitos anos, todo mundo me julgou sem escutar minhas ideias. Dei minha versão da vida como mago, mas a ninguém lhe importa, se deixaram levar pelas palavras, patranhas, que dizia um velho ao qual todo mundo catalogo quase como Merlin.

Um dos comensais trouxe a Dumbledore, desarmado desde faz muito e o deixou em frente aos que escreviam e uns quantos que presenciavam tudo desde a distância. Queriam saber a que se ater, que é o que a nova ordem ditava.

—Dumbledore, velho, velho amigo. O mundo sabe tudo o que fizeste para ganhar popularidade?

—O mundo sabe que é necessário fazer de tudo por te deter, Tom. —disse desde o chão, sem apartar sua mirada desafiante dele.

— Inclusive violar a um de meus comensais pelos últimos quinze anos? —Os gemidos apareceram em seguida.

—As pessoas não crerá essa mentira, Tom. Faz para prejudicar-me.

—Violaste por quinze anos a Régulus Black, ao qual todo mundo cria morto. Agora aparece em suas mãos, ultrajado, afastado de seu companheiro. Companheiro de Remus Lupin, um dos que supostamente estavam de seu lado. Que lhe deste trabalho em Hogwarts.

—Remus nunca estaria envolvido com um comensal como o era Régulus Black.

—Não tomaste em conta isso quando lhe ultrajaste e não deixaste que seu filho visse a luz do dia, pois o encerraste desde que nasceu.

—É mentira.

—Não vai reconhecer nada, velho. —lhe disse com um sorriso de lado. —Mas o que não poderá negar é a meu filho. —começaram os múrmuros em todo o lugar, e foi o momento em que o Lord se dirigiu ao mundo. —Quero que todo mundo saiba o que este velho miserável fez. Separou-me de minha família, com suas mentiras. Seu herói, esse que todo mundo clama. Harry Potter. Meu filho.

A algaravia desatou-se no momento, ninguém poderia achar que algo pelo estilo fosse verdade.

Desde uma das portas laterais, um dos comensais atendeu ao sinal que fez o Lord e se dirigiu à lareira que estava cerca deles e chamou ao despacho de Hogwarts.

—Que venha o jovem amo. —disse com tom solene.

As pessoas viu como desde as chamas verdes surgia Harry Potter. Com o uniforme de Hogwarts, mas com pequenas diferenças, como a pulcritude de suas roupas, algo do que antes não podia jactar-se ao estar ao cuidado dos Dursley.

Harry viu como todos estavam reunidos no lugar e se acercou a seu pai que lhe chamava com a mirada. As plumas escreviam a cada vez com mais rapidez, esperando ter as exclusivas do fim do mundo.

—Seguramente todos acharão que estou baixo um feitiço, ou algo pelo estilo, pelo que não farão perguntas nem nada pelo estilo a meu herdeiro. —Ninguém se atreveu se queira a dizer A. —Harry Potter é o filho que concebi com James Potter, ao qual alguém, ansiando-se passar por mim, assassinou faz catorze anos, mas essa pessoa também pagará por isso. A ordem da Fênix pagará o ter-me separado dos meus e não ficará ninguém que se atreva a voltar a me desafiar.

**_Continuará…_ **


	33. A nova Ordem e eles aparecem

Como era de se esperar. Ao dia seguinte todo mundo amanheceu com as novas notícias. No dia segunda-feira mais vermelha dos últimos tempos.

As palavras do Lord repartiam-se por todos. A gente temia o que os comensais fossem cair em suas casas, reclamando seus valores e seus filhos, mas isso não passou.

Lord Voldemort proclamou suas novas palavras. Não podia ter mais meninos nascidos entre magos e muggle. Baixo pena de morte para os três. O sangue mágico não se voltaria a contaminar com a imundícia que significavam os seres não mágicos. Todo bebê mágico nascido de pais muggle, seria chamado como "originário", seria separado de seus pais biológicos e dado a famílias sangue puro para sua educação.

O fim de tudo isto? Que o mundo mágico ficará no mais absoluto dos segredos, que ninguém no mundo muggle pudesse se juntar nunca com um muggle e procriar. Se um muggle sabia da existência dos magos, seria imediatamente eliminado.

Dumbledore e a ordem do fénix em sua totalidade foram a dar a Azkaban, excluindo aos filhos dessas famílias que sabiam a verdade da história do Potter e o Lord. Neville Longbottom foi confinado a uma das celas da mansão Potter a espera de que decidisse que é o que se faria com ele.

Dziban foi levado à mansão Malfoy, para que se ambientara pouco a pouco com tudo o que significava ser um mago e aprender a controlar sua magia. Draco lhe ajudaria a treinar quando saísse de Hogwarts para as férias. Enquanto, Sirius se encarregaria do treinamento de seu sobrinho enquanto.

Sirius recordou quando voltou a ver a seu já nem tão pequeno irmão.

Remus chegou à mansão Potter com Régulus em seus braços. Não lhe tinha deixado de dizer quanto lhe amava desde que o encontrou. Viu a Sirius na entrada e como corria a eles.

— Reg! —A Sirius faltou-lhe tempo para abraçar a seu irmãozinho. —Oh, pequeno.

—Já não é tão pequeno, Sirius. E preferiria que entrássemos à mansão, não gosto que deste tanto tempo a fora.

Sirius assentiu ante as palavras de seu amigo e juntos caminharam à mansão, chegando a uma das habitações, a mesma que tinha sido preparada para Sirius quando terminou o feitiço para recobrar suas lembranças.

Régulus foi deixado sobre a cama com muito cuidado, por parte de seu casal e sentiu como agora sim, Sirius podia lhe abraçar com mais soltura.

—Irmão. —faz anos que Régulus queria dizer essas palavras e agora se lhe atoravam na garganta — Amo-te, irmão.

—Eu também Reg. Não sabe quanto sofri pensando que tinha morrido.

Remus via-os um pouco mais apartado, com sua alma um pouco mais em paz.

—Irei dar aviso ao Lord, Sirius. Combina-te com ele e não o deixe em nenhum momento.

—Não se preocupe, que não o penso deixar.

Régulus viu quando Remus saiu e esperou um bom momento até se assegurar de que não voltasse.

—Sirius, tens que me ajudar.

— Que sucede? —Perguntou-lhe estranhado pelo nervosismo que apresentava seu irmão.

—Remus acha que agora tudo estará bem, mas eu sei que não é assim. O Lord não me poderá voltar a aceitar em suas filas.

— Por que diz isso, Reg? O mesmo Lord deu ordens para que se trouxesse aqui.

—O Lord não sabe em que condições me encontro, Sirius. Não sou mais que um Squid.

—Isso é impossível —disse negando com a cabeça.

—Dumbledore encarregou-se de drenar minha magia em minha gravidez, quando dei a luz a meu filho, terminei com a última molécula de magia em meu corpo. —Negou com a cabeça — De que lhe serviria ao Lord um ser que não é mais básico dos que casamos? Não mereço estar aqui e sei que Remus se oporá a qualquer coisa. —tomou as mãos de seu irmão, que se negava a levantar a vista — Encarrega de meu filho, Sirius. Eu estou cansado, não posso mais com minha própria alma.

—Não diga isso...

—Serei feliz se o Lord permite-me morrer.

— E Remus que? Sabe que tivemos que reter em uma cela por semanas para que não fizesse nada estúpido quando se inteirou do que Dumbledore te fazia. —estava muito enojado. Régulus estava tomando a mesma atitude que tomou Remus em seu confinamento. — E seu filho? Não conhece a ninguém neste mundo e pretende o deixar aqui.

—Remus pode-o cuidar.

— Remus será incapaz de cuidar-se a si mesmo se morre!

— Por que teria de morrer, Régulus Black?

Sirius pôs-se de pé ao instante em que o Lord aparecia pela porta, seguido de Harry e Remus um pouco mais atrás, com o rosto desengajado.

—Meu senhor. —Régulus baixou a cabeça em sinal de respeito — Não sou digno de ter em minha presença.

—Isso decidirei eu, Black. O que quero saber é o porquê de suas palavras.

—Sou um Squid, meu amo. —disse sem levantar a cabeça, mas podendo escutar o gemido de Remus a uns passos. — Quando fui confinado por Dumbledore, este se encarregou de drenar minha magia para que Remus não me pudesse encontrar. O nascimento de meu filho só se levou o último que ficava de magia.

—Um mago nunca perde sua magia definitiva, Black —disse o Lord com voz séria — Viajará a China, um antigo conhecido criará novos fluxos de magia em ti.

—Meu Lord...

—Partirá hoje mesmo com teu casal. O menino ficará a cargo de seu irmão, pois terá que começar a ser incursionado na magia.

Sirius recordou que depois Remus lhe tinha regatado a Régulus por querer se deixar morrer. Claro, a coisa solucionou-se quando seu irmão lhe pediu que lhe beijasse, foi quando lhes deixou sozinhos e em sua mente se disse a si mesmo que esse era o quarto dos reencontros ardentes.

Harry foi eleito novamente pelo chapéu seletor selecionador que não vacilou nem um segundo em mandar a casa das serpentes. Claro, aos vilões viborinhas estiveram felizes de ter em sua casa ao filho do novo ministro de magia e regente do mundo mágico.

Os Weasley menores foram levados a sua casa novamente, Harry fez questão de que preferia ter ao alcance da vista. E a estas alturas já tinha decidido que fazer com Longbottom.

Neville não tinha maiores treinamentos na magia, pelo que não era perigoso pelo momento para o Lord. De modo que Harry, inteirando de certos dados bastante práticos em sua própria casa, decidiu-lhe dar a um de seus novos colegas o que sempre tinha querido. O leão tinha-se queixado e pedido que lhe matassem em vez de fazer o que pretendiam, mas não pôde fazer nada quando Harry levou a sua cela a seu novo amo. Um Slytherin que sempre esteve tentado com o verdadeiro eleito. Foi bem como Neville Longbottom passou a ser o escravo de Theodore Nott, que iria por ele assim que saíssem de classes para levar a sua mansão. Aí lhe ensinaria a Neville quão vil são as serpentes e que quando seu amo o reclamava em sua cama, era melhor atender à primeira ordem.

Tinha passado quase sete meses desde que tudo saísse à luz e que o mundo inteiro começasse a adequar-se à nova ordem. Ao princípio, como era de se esperar, muitos se resistiram e apareceram grupos mínimos que queriam se revelar contra as novas leis. Tiveram muitos muggle que sabiam da magia e que foram desmemoriados e mandados a seus mundos. Por esses tempos, os ministérios e governos dos muggle viram-se assediados por casos de aparecimentos sem explicação, de pessoas que não recordavam nada de nada.

Com Hogwarts passou o que se esperava, as pessoas começaram a querer afastar a seus filhos das garras dos comensais, mas o Lord ordenou que os garotos seguissem com suas classes, que se requeria futuros magos de excelência acadêmica. Nesses dias também, muitos deles ficaram por dizer de alguma forma, órfãos. Seus pais desmemoriados e agora eles estavam baixo o resguardo de grandes famílias de magos sangue puro ou dos que antigamente eram mestiços e que já não tinham nenhum tipo de contato com suas partes muggle.

Severus tinha assumido completamente o controle do colégio, além de ter um pequeno ajudante que o distraía a cada vez que estava a um passo do colapso pelas sobre exigências trabalhistas, tal e como estava passando agora.

Harry estava sentado sobre Severus, enquanto ambos se beijavam como se não tivesse manhã. Não tinha avançado mais lá dos beijos e caricias. Mais que nada por que parecia que Voldemort tinha um radar para a cada vez que eles estavam perto.

Como agora.

Severus teve que afastar o corpo de Harry do seu, já que a lareira do despacho começava a crepitar.

—Bom dia, Severus —disse o Lord, entrando como dono de casa. Harry mandou-lhe uma mirada indignada. Seu pai sacava-o de quício. — Algo que desarme, filho? —Perguntou-lhe com um sorriso torcido.

—É depreciável. —disse-lhe entre dentes, e beijou a Severus nos lábios dantes de sair. — Um só arranhão que tenha Severus...

—Não faz falta que me ameace, Harry. —lhe disse divertido dos desplantes de seu ramo — E melhor retira-te, há coisas privadas que tenho que discutir com Severus. —Harry saiu dando um estrondo, sem lhe importar que isso fosse a molestar a seu pai. — É muito impaciente, Severus. Como o faz para te controlar?

Severus mordeu-se a língua para não lhe gritar que se não fosse por suas intervenções, já se teria levado à cama a Harry desde para vários meses.

—Meu Lord. —disse levantando-se e fazendo uma reverência. — Que é o que quer tratar comigo?

—É sobre Harry, como entenderá —se sentou em um dos cadeirões que tinha no lugar. — Já é hora de que Harry lhe faça uma visita a "esses" muggle.

Severus sentiu que se estremecia ante a só menção de que seu casal se enfrentasse a esses que tanto dano lhe tinham feito desde que era um bebê.

\- Imagino que terás coisas que dizer ao respeito.

—Nada, meu senhor —disse com respeito — Harry é seu filho, é você quem decide o que é melhor para ele.

—Boa resposta, Severus. Entende porque faço a vista gorda pela relação que mantêm? —Perguntou-lhe levantando-se de novo —Sei que é o melhor para ele, mas não te confie, por que se em um futuro vejo que o vosso não pode chegar a um bom porto, não duvidarei nos separar.

O Lord abandonou o despacho, enquanto Severus ainda mantinha sua reverência.

Harry entrou no despacho com rosto férreo e acercou-se a seu casal.

—Não faça caso a esse idiota. —lhe disse beijando seus lábios e levando ao cadeirão para poder o sentar e começar a lhe fazer um massagem relaxante. A cada vez que o Lord se apresentava em frente a eles, era para tratar coisas do mundo mágico ou Harry. Ele sempre ficava para poder tranquilizar a seu casal. Severus não era débil, mas seu pai sempre conseguia manter ao fio dos nervos com seus comentários mau intencionados — Sabe que não permitirei que nos separe.

—Isso espero, Harry. —lhe disse fazendo que se deitasse sobre ele, enquanto se encarregava de acariciar suas costas e sentir o cálido fôlego de Harry sobre seu peito. — É o mais importante que tenho.

—Eu sei. Você também é para mim.

Estiveram por um bom momento assim, relaxados e esperando a que os ânimos se acalmassem, até que Severus recordou que tinha muitas coisas que fazer.

—Devo terminar de revisar as solicitações de cartas para o próximo ano.

— Há muitos meninos para entrar?

—Alguns, sim, mas nada que não possamos controlar —se pôs de pé, se levando a Harry com ele, e depois de beija-lo profundamente voltou a seus labores.

A Harry gostava de vê-lo tão ensimesmado em seu trabalho. Como as mãos de Severus se encarregavam de separar folha por folha os relatórios, esses dedos que lhe encantava sentir sobre seu corpo. Seu rosto relaxado... a que agora não apresentava. Deu-se conta de que sua mão tremia, que não estava tranquilo como sempre.

— Que sucede? —Perguntou-lhe preocupado.

—Olha por si mesmo.

Harry recebeu duvidoso a lista de alunos a quem se lhes deveria enviar a carta de solicitação de assistência para o próximo ano. Esta estava separada entre magos nascidos de muggle, magos sangue puro e os poucos mestiços que ainda estavam pelo mundo, sem saber das novas do mundo mágico.

Dedicou-se a repassar a cada uma das listas, tratando de ver que é o que estranhava tanto a Severus, sem poder o encontrar. Até que sua vista se prendeu em três nomes. Um deles falava de um garoto de dezesseis anos, filho de mago sangue puro e licantropo, e ditava como nome desconhecido, mas estava seguro que esse devia ser Dziban, seguramente estas notas se repetiam a cada ano, ao ver que não tinha seguido com seus estudos mágicos em nenhuma escola mágica do mundo. Além dele, mencionava a uma menina de catorze anos, filha de pais magos sangue puro e a mãe originaria. Além de ter um irmão que cumpriria recém os onze anos em uns meses e seria ótimo para entrar a Hogwarts no próximo ano.

—Isto tem que ser mentira. —disse Harry negando com a cabeça. Lendo novamente os nomes que apareciam no pergaminho. —Roxanne e Dominique Evans Potter.

**_Continuará…_ **


	34. Discussão

Severus teve que lhe dar uma poção para os nervos a Harry. Tinha tomado a notícia da pior das maneiras, e agora esperavam a chegada do Lord. Coisa que passou nesse mesmo instante.

— Que é o que te urge, Severus?

— Estão vivos! —Gritou Harry chegando ao lado de seu pai, com o pergaminho que não tinha soltado desde que leu os nomes dos meninos.

—Não entendo o que diz, Harry. —lhe disse sustentando dos braços.

—Isto é ao que se refere.

O Lord tomou o pergaminho, encontrando em seguida o que tinha transtornado a Harry.

—Averigua sobre os pais dos garotos, pode que seja uma coincidência.

— Coincidência?! —Gritou-lhe Harry — É que não vê o que diz?!

— Guarda silêncio, Harry! —Ordenou-lhe, sustentando dos braços —Se são teu pai e Evans os pais desses meninos, já veremos...

—Pois eu não me espero nada. —disse tomando o pergaminho das mãos de seu pai e saindo do despacho correndo.

—Maldito fedelho impulsivo. —disse Voldemort apertando os punhos — Segue-o, Severus, e encarrega-te de que não cometa nenhuma estupidez.

Severus saiu do despacho e quase correu às masmorras, seguramente Harry iria buscar sua capa de invisibilidade ou algo para sair do colégio. Foi quando dobrava uma esquina quando se chocou com ele de frente.

—Não te permitirei que saia neste estado. —lhe advertiu, sujeitando do braço sem lhe importar o que os alunos de outras casas ou cursos se tivessem detido a seu ao redor, desejosos de saber a nova briga do filho do Lord e seu diretor.

—Solta-me. —disse-lhe apertando os dentes — Esta seguindo as ordens de Voldemort.

—De fato sim. É estúpido que te queira lançar à rua por algo que quiçá seja um novo engano de Dumbledore.

— Preciso saber se é verdade!

— Pois não o permitirei! —Ante a vista de todos, Severus sustentou a Harry e literalmente lhe jogou ao ombro e caminhou em direção à masmorra.

— Baixa-me, Severus!

—Sou seu diretor, de modo que tem-me um mínimo de respeito. —disse-lhe chegando à sala comum e vendo a Draco nela, lendo um livro. — Draco.

— Que foi o que fez agora? —Perguntou chegando a seu lado.

—Draco, diga-lhe que me baixe. Tenho que sair do colégio.

O loiro elevou uma sobrancelha e viu quando seu padrinho deixou ao moreno no solo e o sustentou dos ombros.

—Não sairá desta sala comunal até que eu mesmo vinha por ti.

— É injusto! —Disse tratando de sair. — Importa-me uma merda o que todos digam, eu vou sair! Com ou sem tua autorização!

Se ia dizer algo mais, isso ficou no esquecimento ao sentir sua bochecha sendo golpeada por uma cachetada. Seus olhos abriram-se de maneira alarmante e olharam ao homem que lhe tinha atacado.

—Não volte a reclamar sobre uma ordem que se dê por seu bem.

—Golpeaste-me —disse-lhe aturdido — Atreveste-te a golpear-me.

—Ao que parece é a única maneira de controlar neste momento —girou-se para sair da sala comum — Todas e a cada uma das coisas que fazemos é para te proteger e tua atitude rebelde só te põe em perigo —Harry não dizia nada, só deixou cair uma lágrima — Quando ache que pode se comportar como o adulto que se supõe que é, voltaremos a falar. Combina-te com ele Draco, que ninguém lhe leve até que venha por ele ou em seu defeito, alguém do circulo interno.

Draco viu sair a seu padrinho, ao mesmo tempo em que as pernas de Potter decidiram deixar de sustentar seu corpo e caiu de joelhos, pondo suas mãos no chão. Acercou-se com cuidado e viu que o herdeiro do Lord tinha as bochechas banhadas em lágrimas.

Era um tanto perturbador ver-lhe assim. Desde que soube que é filho do Lord e depois do que passou na casa de seus supostos parentes, Harry se tinha voltado quase um bloco de gelo. Agora via que seu padrinho era, provavelmente, o único capaz de transtorna-lo dessa maneira.

—Põe-te de pé, Potter. —disse-lhe ajudando-lhe, para afastar das miradas dos outros membros de sua casa. Salvaguardando algo do maculado orgulho do garoto.

—Não. —lhe disse se soltando, enquanto acalmava suas próprias lágrimas — Se o diretor diz que não posso sair de aqui, pois aqui mesmo ficarei.

—Esta sendo estúpido. —disse negando com a cabeça — Se não vai sair da sala comum, então te senta em um dos cadeirões. Não quero saber que faria teu pai se se inteirasse.

—Bem. —disse resignado. Sobretudo por umas gotas de rebeldia que ainda tinha em suas veias.

Caminharam juntos em direção à habitação privada de Harry.

Depois de que se soubesse a nova casa à que pertencia, lhe foi atribuída uma habitação privada junto à de Draco, quem também tinha esse privilégio desde o primeiro ano.

—Agora sim. Gostaria que me dissesse que merda foi o que passou, como para que te revelasse assim e meu padrinho terminasse te golpeando.

Um incômodo silêncio deixou-se cair na habitação, enquanto Harry perguntava-se que tanto do que tinha averiguado podia ser confiado ao loiro.

—Estão vivos, Draco. —disse-lhe ao tempo em que se deixava cair na cama e cobria seu rosto com suas mãos — Olha. —disse-lhe esticando a mão e com o papel ainda nesta.

Draco tomou o pergaminho e sentou-se na cama, ao outro lado de Harry e começou a ler.

—Vejamos —disse lendo — Sim, muitos novos para o próximo ano Dziban? Porque MEU primo estaria nesta lista?

—São os alunos que ainda não têm recebido educação, apesar de não ter a idade para entrar a primeiro ano.

—Oh, agora vejo. —disse entendendo. Passou a ler os demais nomes e compreendeu o por que desse estado alterado de seu colega. —Roxanne Potter e Dominique Potter.

E novamente esse silêncio pesado deixou-se cair no quarto. Só a respiração de ambos se sentia no lugar.

—Meu papai esta vivo, Draco.

—Quiçá não. —disse se pondo de pé — Lhe levarei este pergaminho a meu padrinho. Seguramente devem de precisar, e enquanto verei se posso averiguar algo mais, para que te mantenha quieto.

Draco viu como o moreno assentia e saiu da habitação, se encontrando com Nott afora, além de uns quantos mais.

\- Não te separe desta porta, e que ninguém entre ou se abra. Tem maneira de escapar se ser visto. —obviamente a mensagem era clara. — Irei ao despacho do diretor por um segundo e voltarei o antes possível.

Draco sabia que podia confiar no tipo. Harry tinha-lhe "obsequiado" a Longbottom, que era a obsessão de Theodore Nott, pelo que praticamente vivia para servir ao filho de Voldemort. Draco estava seguro de que Nott seria o segundo em tomar a marca de Potter... ele seria o primeiro. Quando seu pai lhe disse que ele não tomaria a marca de Voldemort, como sempre creu, lhe disse também que tomaria a do filho deste. Ele pertencia às novas gerações de magos regentes do mundo, permaneceria junto ao futuro líder, seria parte de seu circulo interno. Estaria às ordens de Potter.

Saiu de suas cavilações quando chegou à gárgula que lhe levaria ao despacho do diretor. Subiu sem nenhum problema e encontrou-se com uma cena que não lhe surpreendeu para nada. Seus pais estavam aí, com Dziban de acoplado, mais uns quantos comensais e o mesmíssimo Lord Voldemort.

—Meu Lord. —Fez uma reverência ante Voldemort, como sempre faziam os partidários a sua causa.

—Draco. —chamou-lhe Severus, vendo-o parado na entrada —. Cri pedir-te...

—Sei-o, padrinho, mas não se preocupe, Nott esta vigiando a entrada e não sairá. Só vinha para te trazer isto, suponho que o precisassem.

Draco entregou-lhe o pergaminho a seu padrinho e depois se volteou para saudar a seus pais, sendo Sirius o mais entusiasta, como sempre.

—Draco Malfoy. —chamou-lhe o Lord e o garoto fez uma reverência em seguida — Teus pais partirão a uma missão de reconhecimento e você ficará a cargo de seu primo.

—Sim, meu Lord. —disse caminhando a onde estava Dziban e ambos saíam do despacho.

Levou-o pela gárgula e viu que poucos alunos tinham pelo lugar. Sustentou-o do braço e colou-o a seu corpo para reclamar imediatamente seus lábios.

Desde que conhecessem-se a princípios de ano, tinha-se visto em várias ocasiões, pela mesma razão que agora. Draco era algo bem como o guardião de Dziban, e isso acordou um instinto sobreprotetor em Draco, que pouco a pouco se transformou em paixão, a qual arrastou a Dziban no processo. Sendo o garoto temeroso do mundo e quase infantil que era o pequeno licantropo, não pôs maiores tranques aos avanços apressados de Draco, já que o garoto, já em seu segundo encontro, lhe tinha assaltado com um beijo e de há partiram em sua clandestina relação.

—Estranhe-te muito, Draco. —disse-lhe com esse sorriso limpo que tinha o garoto.

Draco voltou-lhe a beijar, quiçá com mais impulso que antes. Era incrível a paixão que o garoto acordava nele, ao o sentir quase como um infante, uma descrição bastante "doente" por sua vez, mas que certamente lhe encantava. Dziban tinha o encanto de um menino, com um corpo espetacular e ademais maior que ele. Em seu interior, Draco sabia que faltavam muitíssimos anos para que Dziban madurasse completamente, aprendesse da magia, de seu poder, de sua ascendência familiar, e não sabia se em algum momento poderia se converter em um dos comensais de Potter, mas ele estaria aí com ele.

—Será melhor que vamos com Potter. Não é bom o deixar com novatos neste momento. —Dziban assentiu e seguiu o caminho que seu casal lhe indicava.

No despacho do diretor as coisas estavam mais acalmadas. Severus permaneceria em seu lugar, enquanto Lucius e Sirius encarregavam-se das averiguações pertinentes ao caso. Iriam a Búzios, no Brasil um país de Sudamérica, onde tinham residência os meninos de sobrenome Potter que apareceram no pergaminho de solicitação de inscrição.

— Que pensa disto Severus? —Perguntou o Lord, enquanto permanecia olhando por um dos grandes janelas que tinham no lugar.

—Acho que isto pode ser obra de Dumbledore. Quiçá nunca morreram e o velho se encarregou de ocultar.

—É o que penso, mas não quero que meu filho tenha contato com eles, enquanto não saibamos a que nos temos que ater. —disse volteando-se, para encarar aos demais — Partam agora mesmo, Lucius e Sirius.

Ambos assentiram e se despediram com uma reverência, para depois se dirigir à lareira e dali à mansão Malfoy. Deviam começar a mover as influências de Lucius para poder entrar e sair de uma boa quantidade de países pela via ilegal. Seria impossível fazê-lo mais rápido se esperavam acesso dos ministérios muggle.

—Manda a preparar a bagagem que precisaremos para a viagem. —lhe disse Lucius, assim que puseram o pé na mansão — Irei ao despacho a comunicar-me com Bíter.

— Por que com essa cadela? —Disse-lhe com mau tom. —Morre-se por que a meta na cama.

—E é precisamente por isso que é capaz de cumprir com a cada coisa que lhe peça. —sorriu de lado ao se dar conta de quão zeloso estava Sirius — Mas sabe que não o farei.

—Isso espero, Malfoy, por que se só chega a ocorrer pensar nisso, te juro que não me volta a tocar.

Lucius sorriu de lado antes de atrair a seu amante e beija-lo com ferocidade.

—Vê a fazer o que te disse, Sirius, enquanto eu me encarrego de nossas visas de viagem.

Sirius angustiou os olhos, dantes de ir-se em direção à habitação que compartilhavam desde faz meses. Não sabiam quantos dias demorariam em completar sua missão. Conquanto, Búzios não era um lugar muito grande, não tinham direção fixa a buscar. Ademais, Severus disse que quiçá se encontravam aí por férias, já que seus horários e estações climáticas eram diferentes nesses lados do mundo.

Encarregou-se de pedir-lhe a um elfo que ordenasse uma mala para Dziban, a qual mandariam a Hogwarts. Já em férias falaria com seu filho das perversidades que lhe poderia fazer a seu primo. Oh, se, por que ele sabia muito bem que seu filho estava seduzindo ou já em uma relação com seu inocente sobrinho. Tinha que falar muito seriamente com ele, por que ademais Remus se tinha comunicado faz um par de semanas com eles, para lhes informar que os tratamentos aos que Régulus se estava submetendo para que o fluxo de sua magia voltasse, estavam muito avançados, e que tinha esperanças de voltar com seu filho dantes do início das próximas classes de Hogwarts. Não queria ter que entregar a seu irmão a seu filho em bandeja de prata para cortar suas partes íntimas por ter tocado indevidamente a Dziban. Porque esperava que seu filho tenha controlado seus hormônios e não lhe tenha levado já à cama... e que não o fizesse agora que ficaria a cargo do garoto por quiçá quanto tempo.

Girou-se ao escutar a porta da habitação abrir-se e por ela apareceu seu amante.

— Já? —Disse-lhe elevando uma sobrancelha e pondo suas mãos em suas quadris. — Tão rápido ajudou-te essa zorra?

—De fato sim. Ainda que devo-lhe um jantar em um caro restaurante ao que não poderás assistir.

Lucius sorriu de lado ao ver a cara de asco que pôs Sirius e fechou a porta depois de se. Ia ter que "se sacrificar" lhe fazendo o amor a seu casal, para que estivesse mais relaxado à hora de apresentar com essa mulher, que lhe entregaria os papéis necessários para viajar por Flu, através de vários países para chegar a Brasil.

**_Continuará…_ **


	35. Paixão

Harry seguiu dando voltas por sua habitação enquanto via o tempo passar e ele sem poder fazer nada. Sentiu a porta abrir-se e viu por ela aparecer a quem tinha estado em seus pensamentos desde que estava enclausurado em sua habitação.

—De modo que já quer falar comigo.

O tom amargurado de Harry foi suficiente para Severus, era lógico que seguisse molesto com ele. Caminhou em direção ao garoto que ao o ver se acercar se moveu para que não lhe pudesse atingir.

—Não te comporte como um menino, Harry. Sabe perfeitamente que não estava em seus cabales e por isso atuei como o fiz.

— E essa é sua desculpa? —Perguntou-lhe olhando-o com rancor. — Como acha que me senti ante a possibilidade de que meu papai esta vivo? Era lógico que reagisse como o fiz.

—Sei que é difícil para ti, mas tem em conta que sua segurança é o mais importante. — Viu como simplesmente negava com a cabeça e depois se sentava na cama com ar abatido. —Não é só isso o que te molesta, verdade?

—Não sou idiota, Severus. —lhe disse olhando aos olhos já deixando de lado o assunto da cachetada que Severus lhe deu para o acalmar, algo mais tinha em sua mirada que fez que o homem se sentasse a seu lado. — Não tem sacado as contas talvez? —Perguntou-lhe fechando os olhos. —A menina tem catorze anos, Severus… bem poderia ser tua filha.

—Eu sei. —disse abraçando-o, podia notar a dor nas palavras de seu casal — Também o tinha pensado.

—Poderia recuperar suas lembranças… recordá-la a ela.

— Isso é o que te preocupa? Que possa te deixar para me ir com ela? —Perguntou-lhe negando com a cabeça. —Achei que conhecia mais, Harry.

— E faço-o! Mas tem em conta as reações de todos! Tom quase morre por ver a meu pai, Remus e Regulus parecesse andam de lua de mel, e que dizer de Lucius e Sirius… com sorte saem de sua habitação.

—Não me compare com os demais, Harry. —lhe disse sustentando seu queixo. — Se em algum momento eu recuperasse minhas lembranças, o tempo que levamos separados é demasiado. Amo-te a ti, não a ela.

Harry baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se inseguro, algo que não lhe agradava para nada. A dúvida que tinha lhe fazia ver as coisas de outra maneira, uma que lhe causava demasiado dano.

Severus, ao ver as reações de seu jovem casal, decidiu que era tempo de que as coisas se levassem a outro nível.

— Que?!

Harry sentiu como era empurrado sobre a cama e seu casal se subia sobre ele.

—Criarei um vínculo contigo, incapaz de ser rompido por ninguém. —lhe disse beijando-o com paixão, sentindo como Harry punha suas mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, para o acercar mais. — Desta vez ninguém me deterá.

—Draco e Dziban… virão em um momento.

Severus tomou sua varinha, a qual tinha abandonado sobre a cama para poder apontar à porta, sela-la e insonorizara, para depois lançar sua varinha longe. Não a precisaria para todo o que tinha pensando.

Severus beijou a Harry com impulso ao tempo em que se encarregava de ir desatando a gravata de seu amante. Encantava lhe ver suas cores nas vestimentas de seu casal. Os gemidos que conseguia arrancar de sua garganta ao lamber seu pescoço, quase com gula, lhe faziam querer o tomar o mais rápido possível, mas ele queria ir com acalma. Queria que Harry desfrutasse, para que pudesse deixar suas dúvidas atrás e entender por fim que ele nunca lhe deixaria.

Harry removia-se em sua posição, extasiado pelas caricias de Severus, senti-lo desabrochar sua camisa com os dentes, enquanto movia seus quadris sobre as dele, fazendo que seus membros se roçassem de maneira deliciosa. Estava-o voltando louco. Esticou as mãos para poder começar a desprender a túnica que levava em cima. Queria sentir a pele de Severus, nua sobre sua própria pele, que parecia arder ante as caricias experientes que lhe eram prodigadas.

A calça de Harry passou a melhor vida, quando Severus, em um arranque de paixão, lhe arrancou com todo e roupa interior. Viu-lhe nu ante ele, só com um de seus sapatos postos, já que o outro ficou entre as teias da calça, e as meias negras. Encarregou-se de terminar com ultima-las prendas que tinha, para por fim o ver completamente despido ante ele.

O corpo fibroso de Harry atraía-lhe de maneira inegável. Tão diferente a quando lhe resgataram da casa dos Dursley. Tão delicioso a seus olhos, que não se reprimiu a ideia de baixar para beijar seus lábios e depois ir descendo de maneira lenta e deliciosa, foi o lambendo completamente. O sabor almiscarado e doce de sua pele enchia-lhe os sentidos, a pele rugosa de seus mamilos excitados, permitiu-lhe jogar com eles por um bom momento, enquanto ele mesmo se começava a despir, com ajuda das mãos de Harry, que não deixava de acariciar sua pele em busca de mais contato.

—Faz favor. —pedia Harry no meio das caricias.

—Terá mais do que pede.

Harry achou que nunca em sua vida tinha escutado uma voz mais orgástica que a que acabava de ocupar para lhe dar prazer. Achava que com só essa voz poderia se correr.

Sentiu-lhe descer por seu ventre e depois fazer algo que nunca em sua vida pensou que poderia fazer. Meteu seu membro em sua boca de um só assalto.

Severus escutou como Harry gritou quando tinha metido seu pênis em sua boca. Distendeu sua garganta para que todo o membro entrasse em sua boca, ou grande parte dele. Encarregou-se de que sua língua percorresse o longo do tronco e depois dava lambidas curtas e sucções à ponta, para depois soprar e morder um pouquinho a pele que o cobria.

Harry não podia mais com todo o prazer que estava sentindo, a boca de Severus lhe distraía perfeitamente do dedo que se colava por sua pequena entrada. Não era tonto, tinha pesquisado sobre o que tinha que fazer para poder fazer o amor com Severus, e tinha claro que na relação que levavam, ele seria quem recebesse a seu amante, não que lhe molestasse, de fato, queria que Severus o dominasse, que lhe tomasse por completo e que lhe levasse ao céu a cada vez que estalara em seu interior.

Ademais, ele já tinha jogado suas cartas, desde faz semanas que estava tomando poções fertilizantes. Não ia permitir que Tom o afastasse de seu amante, e se para isso devia conseguir um herdeiro, claro que o faria. Agora mais que nunca, não permitiria que a chegada de uma mulher que cria morta faz anos e que possivelmente tivesse uma filha de Severus, viesse a lhe arrebatar após o que lhe custou que Severus admitisse seus sentimentos para ele.

Obviamente não lhe tinha dito nada a Severus e tinha sido Draco o que lhe tinha conseguido a poção fertilizadora. Incrivelmente o loiro foi quem deu-lhe a ideia do herdeiro e pareceu-lhe que valia a pena o perder em um ano de classes por que Severus ficasse a seu lado para sempre. Tinha-se cansado de que tudo lhe fosse arrebatado. Sua infância, seus pais, sua vida… não permitiria que Severus entrasse na lista.

Severus notou que o corpo de Harry começava a tremer e se deu conta de que sua entrada já estada o suficientemente estendida como para alojar seu largo e agora doloroso membro. Incorporou-se e viu o rosto vermelho de e suado de Harry. Estava pronto.

—Estou preparado. —disse-lhe atraindo seu rosto para beija-lo.

Severus não precisou nada mais. Acomodou seu membro e empurrou uma só vez. Enterrou-se até o fundo e esperou um pouco para que Harry se acostumasse. Não requereu esperar mais tempo, já que Harry elevou seus quadris para lhe indicar que se movesse. Começaram de maneira lenta, acostumando-se um pouco a estar unidos e depois a paixão apoderou-se de seus corpos. Teve um momento em que Harry teve que passar seus braços por embaixo dos braços de Severus para que não saísse disparado pela força das arremetidas.

Não tiveram que esperar por muito tempo mais dantes de que o clímax atacasse a ambos de maneira explosiva, os deixando completamente esparramados sobre a cama. E assim se dormiram, já teriam tempo para os demais, além de um banho e de que Severus saísse do corpo de seu amante, por agora, não tinham forças para nada.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Sirius estava farto do calor e das malditas mulheres que olhavam a seu amante como se fosse um rico copo de água fresca no deserto. Maldita a hora em que lhe disse a Lucius que tinham que utilizar roupa muggle para que passar desapercebidos. Claro, não esperou que pelas altas temperaturas, a única roupa que pudesse utilizar fossem umas malditas bermudas de cor verde garrafa, que lhe chegavam um pouco mais embaixo dos joelhos, e que o desgraçado não levasse polear e seu cabelo loiro lhe caia pelas costas, atado frouxamente, deixando umas quantas mechas que demarcaram seu aristocrático rosto. Obviamente as éguas desgraçadas caíram-lhe como moscas ao mel e ele, que não era nadinha de zeloso, estava aguentando as vontades de começar a torturar a essas idiotas.

—Os ciúmes não te vêm, Sirius —lhe disse o muito descarado, se comendo ao animago com os olhos.

E é que Sirius, por muito que lhe reclamasse a Lucius que se luzisse com sua aparência, não notava como atraía aos homens com seu look. Um short, bastante curto, de cor negra com um par de linhas brancas aos custados, deixando à vista suas extraordinárias pernas que pareciam fazer senhas para que as olhassem. Uma polear negra sem mangas e que se lhe colava ao peito, marcando seus abdomens e peitoral. O cabelo negro, encortiçado e solto, caía como cascata por suas costas, lhe dando a seus formosos olhos azuis um ar sublime. Mas como estava em sua fase zelosa, não notava os buíres a seu ao redor.

—Será melhor que busquemos rápido, antes de que se partem de novo. —disse amargurado.

Tinham chegado a Búzios, mas quando estiveram ali, não puderam encontrar nada. Tiveram que lhe mandar uma coruja Severus, para que lhes informasse se tinham abandonado a paradisíaca praia. Obtiveram após três dias, somados à semana que levavam buscando, e como o tinham pensado, os Potter se tinham transladado a Ponta Cana em República Dominicana. Já tinham passado mais de duas semanas desde que abandonassem a mansão Malfoy e se encontravam a cada vez mais frustrados.

—Eu também quero voltar com Draco, Sirius. —lhe disse o tomando do cotovelo, mas que tudo para que o idiota que não deixava de ver o traseiro de seu amante, soubesse que não andava só. —, mas se não encontramos a esses…

Sirius olhou a seu amante à cara, parecia que a cor se tinha esfumado de seu rosto de maneira exagerada e não apartava sua mirada da frente. Quase com temor seguiu sua mirada e quase sentiu como seus joelhos perdiam a força que precisavam para o sustentar.

Em frente a eles estava um grande número de pessoas, comendo em um terraço, fora do restaurante ao que pertencia. As mesinhas brancas, redondas, com quatro cadeiras de aparência cômodas e um guarda sol no centro, de cor branca e azul, que as cobriam por completo, afastando o sol dos comensais. Rodeados de plantas da zona. Um lugar, que de não ser pelas pessoas que tinha ali, seria uma maravilha.

Sirius sustentou o braço de Lucius, quiçá em um impulso para que seguissem avançando, mas seus próprios pés não lhe respondiam. Em frente a ele estava James Potter, maior, mas certamente era ele. O cabelo curto de cor escuro, tal como a menina que estava a seu lado, seguramente Roxanne. Ao lado dela se encontrava Lily Evans, com o cabelo em uma melena que lhe chegava um pouco mais abaixo das orelhas, a mesma cor vermelha fogo de sempre, tinha postos umas lentes de sol que lhe serviam para que o cabelo não lhe cobrisse o rosto, já que os tinha postos sobre a cabeça. A seu lado, um menino formoso de cabelo vermelho, seguramente era o pequeno Dominique.

— Acercamo-nos? —Perguntou-lhe Lucius, vendo que Sirius não lhes tirava a mirada de em cima. — Ou prefere que lhe dêmos aviso ao Lord?

Sirius olhou-o, como se recém nesse momento se fosse dar conta do que estava lhe dizendo.

—Vamos. Se descobrimos que demônios esta passando, lhe diremos ao Lord.

—Como prefira.

Avançaram com um ar de indiferença, tratando de não chamar a atenção mais do que o estava fazendo.

Sirius notou que James lhes viu se acercar, mas que não lhes pôs maior interesse a sua presença, pelo que seguramente ele não lhes reconhecia. Claro, não tinham lembranças, agora tinham que averiguar que tanto não sabiam.

—Olá. —disse estultamente Sirius, quando chegaram em frente à família — Poderíamos falar um momento? É importante. —disse-lhes sério, tratando de que seus próprios nervos não atravessassem seu sorriso falso.

—Claro, mas não sei de que. Não creio os conhecer. —lhe respondeu James, sem deixar de olhar raro a esses dois homens. Formosos, mas estranhos.

—Conhecemos-te desde faz anos, Potter. —disse-lhe Lucius, sem esperar bem mais. Parecia que chamavam a atenção mais do esperado. — Queremos saber porque vocês não nos recordam, ou reconhecem.

James olhou-os com o cenho franzido.

—Acho que não é o lugar para falar de tempos passados. —lhe disse se pondo de pé — Eu irei com vocês. —se volteou e olhou a sua família — Quando terminem de comer, vão ao hotel. Estarei com vocês em um par de minutos.

Os três homens afastaram-se, sem esperar a resposta de Lily.

**_Continuará…_ **


	36. De volta ao mundo mágico

Sirius, Lucius e James chegaram a um café mais privado, pediram três bebidas e não falaram de nada até que a garçonete lhes deixou seus pedidos e se retirou.

— Por que decidiste vir conosco? —Perguntou-lhe o loiro, sorvendo o café com desagrado, preferia um bom copo de licor, mas é o que tinha pelo momento.

—Conhecem meu nome, parecem buscar-me a mim e minha família e ademais falam meu idioma. São vários os motivos que me impulsionam para querer saber o por que de suas presenças aqui.

—Bem, bem. Vejo então que não é demasiado o que temos que afundar no assunto, mas que ver quanto é o que recorda e por que não nos recorda a nós.

—Digam-me vocês, então —lhe contestou a Lucius, com tom molesto. — Que é o que sabem de mim?

—Seu nome é James Black Potter, filho de Dorea Black e Charlus Potter. Morreram faz anos, por sua avançada idade —disse-lhe Sirius.

—Isso é verdade. —disse vivendo de seu café. — Algo mais? —Lhes reto.

—A mulher que te acompanhava…

—Minha esposa. —interrompeu a Sirius. —Ela é minha esposa.

—Sim, claro —disse com ar desinteressado — Ela é Lily Evans, filha de Rose e Marcus Evans*

—Vejo que seus detetives lhes informaram bem.

— Detetives? —Perguntaram ambos.

—Estão-me dando dados que qualquer detetive poderia averiguar com um mínimo de conhecimento e acesso a registros de nascimentos.

—Esta pondo-te em um plano muito difícil de tratar.

—Escutem —voltou a interromper a Lucius —vêm por mim em minhas férias, assegurando-me que conhecem a mim e a minha esposa, e me dão informação verídica, mas de fácil acesso publico. Não os conheço e me esta molestando esta situação.

—Tem um filho chamado Harry.

James baixou a cabeça depois de ter aberto os olhos de maneira alarmante. Notava-se claramente abatido.

—He, parece que não são tão bons detetives. —disse com voz abatida — Tive um filho chamado Harry, mas morreu quando tinha pouco mais de um ano de vida. Foi em um acidente automobilístico.

— Acidente?

—Sim, loiro. —disse-lhe enojado — Tivemos um acidente em auto faz mais de catorze anos, eu ia manejando ou isso é o que disseram os médicos que nos atenderam. No automóvel iam minha esposa e meu filho de um ano, mas ele não sobreviveu.

— Isso é estúpido! —Gritou Sirius golpeando a mesa, ao tempo em que se punha de pé.

— Que coisa? O que tenha provocado a morte meu bebê? Digo-te em seguida que não falarei este tema com vocês…

—Harry Potter não esta morto —declarou Lucius com voz séria — Enganaram-te por todos estes anos.

— Mente! Eu mesmo vi seu corpo, o levamos à cripta de meus pais e ali o sepultamos.

— Oh, Merlin! Em que mais lhes mentiram?

James pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se à saída do café, sem tomar em conta aos dois homens que lhe chamavam desde uns passos mais atrás. Apressou o passo para afastar-se desses dementes. Como se atreviam a jogar com a memória de seu pequeno filho?

Ia tão concentrado que não se deu conta do momento em que chegou ao hotel onde lhe esperava sua família. Abriu a porta e viu a sua mulher esperar na sala da suíte.

— James?

—Recolhe as coisas dos meninos —disse molesto — Vamo-nos em seguida.

— Que passa? Quem eram esses tipos?

—Um par de loucos.

—Isso nunca o disseram de mim. Crê-me, a loucura não esta dentro de minhas faculdades. —disse uma voz desde suas costas e notaram aos dois homens parados a uns passos deles.

— Como entraram? —Perguntou James, enquanto punha-se em frente a sua esposa, protegendo-a desses dois.

—Da mesma maneira em que nos largaremos agora mesmo. Todos. —sentenciou Lucius, se acercando a eles.

—Afastem-se se não querem que chame à força publica. —Os ameaçou, mas então viu que os meninos saíam da habitação, alertados pelos ruídos na sala — Regressem à habitação!

Os meninos viam tudo assustados, e não atingiram a se mover quando o loiro já estava junto a eles.

—De modo que vocês são Roxanne e Dominique —disse os olhando desde acima.

— Afaste-se de eles! —Pediu-lhes Lily, assustada do que lhes podiam fazer a seus bebês.

—Não pretendo lhes fazer dano, originaria. —lhe soltou quase com mas desprezo de quando lhes chamava sangue sujo.

— Que é o que querem de nós? —Perguntou-lhes James, temendo pela vida de seus filhos.

—Queremos saber por que demônios não recordam nada, por que esqueceram a Harry e por que ao parecem não sabem que são magos.

—Meu bebê esta morto. —disse a mulher, ante a menção de Harry — E daí é isso de magos? Por Deus que isso soa estúpido.

—Olha, ruiva —disse-lhe Sirius —, esqueceste que eras uma bruxa, e não no mau sentido da palavra, me crê, era uma das melhores de nossa geração, além de pertencer a um seleto grupo de "visionários" —não quis dizer assassinos, mas que todo para que não terminassem pelos voltar loucos. Já teriam tempo de falar disso — E o mais importante, esqueceram a Harry, não ao bebê que supostamente morreu em um acidente de auto, por que Harry Potter esta vivo, tem quinze anos e é um dos magos mais poderosos do mundo mágico.

—Isso é ridículo —disse James — Não podem ir e dizer tudo isso sem provas…

—Provas temos demasiadas. —disse Lucius sacando a varinha — Virão conosco ao mundo mágico —apontou aos meninos que lhe olhavam com temor —Desmaius.

Sirius que estava a seu lado, sustentou ao menino, que caiu dormindo no ato, enquanto Lucius se fazia cargo da pequena.

— Que foi o que…? Que lhes fizeste?

—Simplesmente pus-os a dormir, e se não querem que os durmamos a vocês também, virão conosco neste instante. —declarou o loiro, já farto de esperar tanto por algo tão simples como um translado. Ele não lhes informaria nada mais, o Lord se encarregaria disso e seguramente Severus estaria envolvido no assunto, bem mais ao reconhecer na menina, as facções de seu colega de casa. Isto seria muito interessante.

James tomou da mão a sua esposa e acercou-se aos outros dois que lhes estenderam os corpos dos meninos e se encaminharam à saída. Chegaram rapidamente ao consulado da Inglaterra em República Dominicana, graças a algo atroz que fizeram esses dois tipos e que assustou ainda mais aos Potter. Transladaram-nos. Quando chegaram ao consulado, Lucius pediu falar pessoalmente com o cônsul da Inglaterra e só bastou com um feitiço despistador, para que o homem não entendesse nada dos que passava aí. Fizeram entrar na lareira a Lily, que tinha em braços a Dominique, e Sirius a acompanhou. Chegaram à embaixada da Inglaterra em Estados unidos. Tratavam de fazer a menor quantidade de viagens para não maltratar tanto aos magos sem memória. Desde esse mesmo lugar, e sem sequer tomar em consideração os mareados que tinham ficado depois da viagem, enfeitiçaram ao cônsul e ocuparam novamente a lareira, esta vez para uma viagem mais longa, direto ao consulado da Inglaterra em Espanha. Repetiram o mesmo processo no consulado da França, para terminar no de Londres e daí ao mundo mágico.

Detiveram-se um momento no despacho do ministro de Magia, que logicamente não se encontrava aí, mas pela hora que por outra coisa, mas eles, por ser parte de sua circulo interno, tinham a autorização de estar no lugar. Deixaram que a mulher vomitasse no banho, depois de lhe passar o corpo ainda inconsciente de Dominique a James, que se deixou cair ao andar com os meninos bem sujeitos a seu corpo.

—Isto é uma loucura. —disse fechando os olhos com força — Tenho que estar sonhando.

—Não, Potter —lhe disse Lucius — Bem-vindo ao mundo mágico.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Harry removeu-se em sua cama, enquanto sentia o aroma de Severus a seu lado. Desde para semanas que compartilhavam a cama e a estas alturas, Harry já estava seguro de que tinha conseguido seu objetivo. Ia ter um filho de Severus e pesasse-lhe a quem pesasse-lhe ia seguir a seu lado.

Severus removeu-se quando sentiu que uma coruja golpeava na janela.

— Quem será agora? —Perguntou sonolento.

—Não sei, mas temos que ver —lhe disse fazendo ênfases no braço que estava ancorado em sua cintura — Tenho que me levantar, Severus.

—Bem. —o soltou, mas não as cobertas. Viu que Harry lhe olhava interrogante — Não disseste que tinha que ir vestido a ver de quem é a carta.

Harry sorriu de lado e levantou-se completamente nu, caminhando à janela, enquanto contorneava os quadris. Podia notar a mirada faminta de Severus sobre seu corpo e encantava-lhe torturá-lo assim.

—Vejamos. —abriu a janela e reconheceu a coruja de Sirius. —Severus —chamou a seu amante.

O homem pôs-se de pé assim que viu à ave e caminhou até Harry enquanto envolvia uma das cobertas em sua cintura e ocupava outra para cobrir a Harry.

— É de Black?

—Isso parece. —abriu o pergaminho para que o lessem entre ambos.

_Harry e Snape (Por que suponho que estarão juntos para ler isto)_

—É um imbecil —disse entre dentes, enquanto Harry só negava e sorria.

_Pois era verdade, encontramos a James e a Lily, estavam em República Dominicana quando demos com eles. Agora nos dirigimos à mansão Potter, de modo que lhes recomendo que se dirijam para lá. Lord Voldemort já nos espera e autorizou a que Harry esteja presente, de modo que se deem pressa. Os estaremos esperando._

_Sirius Black_

—Meu papai estava vivo. Tudo foi um engano.

—Tens que manter a calma. —lhe disse o abraçando pela cintura — É importante para que saibamos que foi o que passou.

— O que passou? Pois eu se que passou. Dumbledore meteu suas mãos nisso também.

—É o mais provável, mas o importante é que temos que saber o como o fez e se há alguma possibilidade dos ajudar.

—Com papai pode que possamos os ajudar a recobrar sua memória, por meio do ritual de sangue e se a menina é tua filha…

—Ey —chamou-lhe dando-o volta — Não quero que pense mais nisso.

—Não é como se pudesse o esquecer de maneira fácil. Ela pode ser tua filha, Severus. Se é assim, não há nada que possa fazer ao respeito.

—Se isso passa serei feliz de recordar um momento muito importante. —disse sorrindo de lado.

— Que coisa? —Perguntou zeloso.

— Sabia que seu pai disse que eu ajudei a trazer ao mundo?

— Que?!

—Deve de ter sido um formoso bebê. —apertou-o mais contra seu corpo. — Quem diria que te trouxe ao mundo para ser meu?

Harry sorriu e beijou a seu amante.

—Então vamos dar-nos um banho e partimos.

—Não te escuta muito ansioso. —lhe disse o abraçando — Não se preocupe, Harry. Teu pai recordará e cobrará vingança se é necessário.

Prepararam-se e dirigiram-se ao despacho de Severus para ir à mansão Potter desde ali.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

No despacho do Lord que se encontrava na mansão que tinha posto a nome de seu filho, se encontravam os Potter, agazuados em uma esquina, protegendo aos meninos que estavam abraçados a eles, e que já estavam mais que despertos. Em frente a eles se encontrava um molesto Lord Voldemort que não deixava de apontar a Evans por se encontrar apertada contra o que lhe pertencia, por que James Potter lhe pertencia só a ele e disso se ia encarregar pessoalmente. Sirius estava a um lado junto a Lucius, que parecia olhar tudo sem interesse.

A lareira crepitou e os Potter quase gritaram pelo ruído, não queriam voltar a ocupar essa coisa no que lhes ficasse de vida.

Viram que por ela aparecia Severus, que se alisou uma arruga na túnica dantes de olhar na sala. Por sua própria honra não deixou cair a mandíbula quando viu a Potter e Lily aí.

—Deixa-me passar, Sev.

A voz de Harry acordou-lhe e moveu-se a um lado deixando passar ao adolescente.

— Oh, Deus meu!

Lily cobriu-se a boca ante o arquejo que saiu de sua garganta ao ver a Harry parado em frente a eles. Era lógico que fosse ele. Seu parecido com seu esposo era demasiado.

—Isto tem que ser mentira. —disse James.

—Poderia dizer o mesmo de vocês, mas se que estão parados em frente a mim, e sei que há uma boa razão para que desaparecessem.

—Meu bebê esta morto, não pode ser que…

—Não sou teu filho, Evans. —disse Harry, já sentia ódio pela mulher que tinha enfrente. Os ciúmes estavam-nos consumindo.

—Acalme-se —disse-lhe Severus, pondo uma mão sobre o ombro de Harry.

— Como que não é meu filho? Não é Harry?

—Sou Harry Potter, mas não sou teu filho —disse sério — Sou filho de James Potter e Voldemort —Harry e seu pai tinham chegado ao acordo de que nunca, nunca ocuparia seu nome verdadeiro nele. Tom Riddle morreu no mesmo momento em que Voldemort nasceu.

— Voldemort? —Perguntou a mulher.

—Eu. —disse o homem parado a uns passos, e que ainda mantinha a varinha em mãos.

Severus viu ao Lord e não pôde evitar pensar em que os ciúmes de seu casal eram herdados por esse homem. Tanto Harry como Lord Voldemort eram mortalmente zelosos.

— Isso é estúpido! —Disse James.

—Isso o veremos. —declarou o Lord, tomando a Harry do braço — Acerca-te —ordenou-lhe a James, que ao ver que Voldemort tomava uma adaga e cortava a palma de Harry, deu um passo à frente.

— Não lhe danes!

—Não o farei, James, é meu filho. —lhe disse de maneira tagante — Agora será melhor que te acerques antes de que me colmes a paciência.

James acercou-se com cuidado, deixando à menina ao lado de sua mãe, que não se demorou nem um segundo em se abraçar a ela. Tudo isto visto por Harry e Severus, fazendo que o primeiro apertará os dentes ao saber a verdade. A fedelha sim era filha de Severus.

—Dá-me tua mão, papai. —disse-lhe Harry, vendo como o homem chegava a seu lado. Realizou um corte ao longo da mão de James e depois tomou-lhe da mão para juntar seus sangues.

—Sanctus sangis o aeternum completa corda parentum, hoc mundo corporibus, et sic omnes de mau parentum. ** —Recitou o Lord, com sua voz dura e sem deixar de olhar a seu filho. Recordava que Draco tinha perdido o sentido por horas quando passou pelo mesmo ritual.

James gritou quando as lembranças começaram aos atacar um por um, rompendo as barreiras que tinha em cima. Tudo voltou a ele, seus pais, sua vida em Hogwarts, sua magia, Voldemort, sua gravidez, Harry… o ataque de Dumbledore e daí um salto no tempo a tudo o que tem vivido com Lily os últimos catorze anos.

— James!

— Papai!

Todos viram como caía de joelhos sustentando sua cabeça entre as mãos.

— Estas bem? —Pergunto-lhe Voldemort a seu filho, vendo como arquejava e se agarrava o ventre com as duas mãos.

—Sim, só me falta… o ar —disse ao tempo em que Severus chegava a seu lado e o ajudava a chegar ao cadeirão para que pudesse descansar. Sabia que o esgotamento que sentia era pelo bebê, mas não podia dizer nada ainda, essa era sua carta mestre. A que sabia que teria que usar nesse mesmo dia.

— Que é o que lhe fizeram a meu esposo?! —Gritou a mulher desesperada.

—Você não é sua esposa, mulher —disse o Lord com ar tétrico — James pertence-me, só lhe devolvemos suas lembranças.

—Isso é mentira. —disse negando à realidade — James é meu esposo, Harry, Roxanne e Dominique são nossos filhos.

—Isso também o veremos, por que Harry é meu filho, não teu.

— São homens, pelo amor de Deus!

—Olha, mulher. —disse-lhe acercando-se, fazendo gritar aos meninos que esconderam o rosto no corpo de sua mãe — Harry é o filho que James teve de mim. James é quem levou em seu corpo a Harry.

—Harry.

Um arquejo fez voltear aos dois e ver como James olhava a seu filho com os olhos abertos. Viram-lhe pôr-se de pé e acercar ao cadeirão onde se encontrava para o abraçar fortemente.

— Recordas-me?

— Como poderia me esquecer de ti, filho? —Perguntou-lhe beijando sua testa. —É meu filho, levei-te em meu ventre por nove meses.

Harry sorriu de lado ante a cara que pôs Lily ao escutar ao que cria seu esposo.

—Quero saber algo, papai —lhe disse com seriedade — Imagino que Dominique é filho seu e de Evans, mas quero saber quem é o pai da garota.

—Roxanne —disse como se acabasse de entender uma coisa muito importante e se volteou a ver aos três que creu por anos sua única família — É filha de Snape.

Harry olhou à mulher que negava com a cabeça.

—Então façam o ritual com ela. Assim Evans e Severus recuperassem suas lembranças.

Todos olharam a Harry que parecia mais decidido que nunca.

Severus acercou-se ao garoto e sustentou-o do cotovelo para levar a um lado.

— Esta seguro disto, Harry? Eu jurei que creria em tudo sem ter que o recordar.

—Mas se é verdade, poderá recordar isso lindo que queria. —disse sorrindo de lado —. Sei o que faço, Severus. Agora nada nem ninguém nos pode separar.

Severus viu a segurança nos olhos de seu casal e terminou por assentir.

—Acerca-te, Evans. —ordenou-lhe o Lord, mas a mulher negou com a cabeça, ainda impressionada pelas declarações de seu esposo — Não o voltarei a repetir, mulher. Se não vens por bem, me desfarei desses fedelhos neste momento.

— Não! —James chegou ao lado do homem nesse instante — Não sei o que passou, ou por que não podia recordar nada, mas Dominique é meu filho. Não te perdoarei o que lhe ponha um dedo em cima.

—Então que se acerque, e a fedelha com ela, por que é hora de que conheça o mau que tem estado fazendo. —lhe ordenou, muito mas molesto que antes, ao ver como a paixão com que defendia a vida do infante.

James se volteou e viu à mulher, que parecia a ponto de se pôr a chorar. Acercou-se a ela e a mulher praticamente se atirou a seus braços.

—Deves ir com ele, e deixar que Roxanne faça o ritual.

—Não entendo nada Que é o que passa?

—O entenderá assim que recorde tudo.

A mulher negava com a cabeça, sem soltar aos meninos que seguiam a seu lado, mas foi James quem tomou a mão da menina e se acercou a Voldemort com ela.

—Papai. —chamou-lhe a adolescente, com os olhos chorosos. — Não quero que me cortem.

—É pelo bem de todos, carinho. —lhe disse com doçura, por muito que agora recordasse que não era sua filha, ele foi os últimos catorze anos, desde que chegou ao mundo.

—Não, James. —lhe pediu Lily, ao ver como tomava a mão de sua filha e lhe realizava o corte.

—Dói-me —disse sustentando sua mão —. Mamãe —chamou à mulher, que se acercou a ela rapidamente.

O Lord sustentou à mulher do cotovelo, enquanto James sustentava a Dominique para que se afastasse de sua mãe. Obrigou a Lily a que abrisse a mão e não consertou em que tão fundo fosse o corte, simplesmente o fez e depois lhe uniu a mão à que já estava ferida da rapariga.

—Faz favor, Severus, acerca-te a nós. —disse o Lord com voz solene — Senhorita, estenda-me sua outra mão. —a menina não queria, sabia que lhe iam fazer dano novamente, mas James tomou sua mão e lhe estendeu ao Lord. — Obrigado, James.

A garota voltou a chorar pelo corte em sua outra mão, e Severus foi o que se fez seu corte e tomou a mão que a rapariga queria ocultar. Recitou novamente o feitiço e desta vez, tanto a mulher como a menina se desmaiaram. Imaginavam que era pelo nível mágico de ambas, e a debilidade própria de seus corpos.

Harry chegou rapidamente a onde seu amante se mantinha sustentando à menina, já que Sirius tinha tomado em braços a Lily.

— Como esta? —Perguntou-lhe preocupado.

—Bem. —contestou, após ter deixado à menina em um cadeirão. Se volteou para abraçar a Harry — Lembro tudo. A ela, o que vivemos, tudo o que a amei.

—Imaginava-o —disse-lhe ocultando seu rosto em seu peito.

—Mas sigo-te amando sobretudo, Harry. —aproveitou que o Lord estava mais pendente de James e que os outros dois se preocuparam de Lily para poder beija-lo por uns segundos. — Tenho uma filha…

—Dois. —disse-lhe olhando aos olhos.

—Harry —fechou os olhos esperando que não fosse verdade o que insinuava — Que fizeste?

—Obter algo de ti, se é que decidia que não podias deixar da amar.

— Que foi o que fizeste, Harry? —Perguntou-lhe o Lord, ao ver que estavam aponto de brigar.

—Assegurar um herdeiro a meu sangue —declarou convencido, sem importar-lhe que agora o Lord lhe estivesse sustentando o braço com força —Você mesmo me ensinaste a que se queria algo, tinha que lutar por isso.

— Que passa aqui? —Perguntou James, que chegava com Dominique da mão.

—Estou esperando um filho de Severus e não permitirei que Lily Evans o afaste de mim.

Harry não esperou obter mais resposta deles, saiu do despacho e se dirigiu a sua habitação.

Agora começava uma nova etapa em sua vida. Seus pais estavam vivos, tinha como casal ao homem que amava, e agora esperava um filho. Ninguém lhe evitaria forjar seu próprio futuro.

Que se preparem, por que Harry Potter estava disposto a tudo.

**Fim**


End file.
